<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Молодо-зелено by Polisha (nuups)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833945">Молодо-зелено</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/Polisha'>Polisha (nuups)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Молодость [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Football, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Routine, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/Polisha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборы — перерыв — сборы, а еще много разговоров, локальных шуток или крайне неспешное повествование о том, как из старых знакомых превращаются в кого-то нового.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Igor Diveyev/Matvei Safonov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Молодость [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Молодость всё простит... А вот мы бы себя не простили, если бы не продолжили историю Игоря и Матвея.</p><p>Опубликовано на <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9432471">Фикбуке</a><br/><a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/8624407">Ссылка</a> на первую историю:<br/>Мы пытались быстрее и в компактность, но ребята решили по-своему :) Рейтинг и жанры с предупреждениями могут подвергаться изменению.</p><p>Еще пару историй этой вселенной. Таймлайн после второй главы «Молодо-зелено».</p><p><a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9134836">Послесловие</a> к дерби со Спартаком, март.<br/><a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9305658">POV-исповедь</a> Игоря в карантинный апрель.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/>
Повествование начинается с первых зимних сборов сезона 19/20<br/>
Хорошая традиция писать летом о событиях зимы :)<br/>
<a href="https://sun9-30.userapi.com/c857032/v857032564/1a60fa/P2AVomp2Eh0.jpg">Коллаж</a> <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix"></div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    <i>Во время путешествия важно не забывать главное — когда заканчивается что-то одно, начинается что-то другое.</i>
  </p><p>      Первый зимний сбор традиционно тяжелый. Ну это как — по рассказам Кости с Федей. Для Игоря-то это первый полноценный цикл сборов в ЦСКА — в том-то году он перешёл совсем под конец, в феврале.</p><p>      В Уфе их тоже гоняли, разумеется, на сборы клуб обычно выезжал на Кипр, но вот такой пытки, как бег по гольф-полям, там отродясь не водилось. Да и вообще Гранеро куда строже.</p><p>      Он теперь полностью понимает мстительную традицию коней — утопи Паулино в ледяной ванне. И совершенно «за» посодействовать. Ещё бы — после таких мытарств. Но, в принципе, это больше для разрядки — всем же понятно, что это важная часть тренировок. Однако, опять же, это не мешает страдать после забегов где-то под деревцем в тени и растирать офигевшие ноги. Короче, уфимским пацанам такие пытки не светят. О чём Игорь их информирует в очередной вечер, который напоминает день сурка.</p><p>      Никакого сочувствия, естественно, не дожидается — ему отвечают классическим футбольным советом «подальше от ворот — поближе к премиальным», переделав его в подходящее «побыстрее по гольф-полям — поближе к выходным» и ржут. Выходные и правда не так далеко, осталось дня четыре, а потом они с Кучаловыми рвут когти в Барсу. Не, ну, а что? Можно было бы, конечно, до родины-матушки метнуться, но у Игоря все родные в Уфе, у Кости в Рязани — больше времени на дорогу потратят, чем дома проведут. Федя тоже только отмахнулся — он-то с родными в любое время по ходу сезона видеться может, москвич.</p><p>      Вообще, Игорь в предвкушении. В отпуске в пустыне ему, конечно, понравилось — погоняли на внедорожниках, погрелись под солнцем. У него даже нос чуть обгорел. Налопались всякого, что теперь мешало бегать. Но всё равно хотелось теперь ещё что-то попробовать и увидеть. А ему, на минуточку, предстояло увидеть ту самую Европу! Это вам не хухры-мухры! Это ж стиль, красота. Ну, если слушать вдохновлённого Чала. Костя только кивал и поддакивал, положив голову их главному энтузиасту на плечо.</p><p>      Игорь даже сподобился пролистать пару сайтов, чекнуть, что там вообще в Барселоне интересного есть. Не то чтобы много запомнил — в конце концов роль идейных генераторов взяли на себя Чал с Кучаем — но удостоверился, что выходные предстоят прикольные. На матч, жалко, не попадут — Барса там на выезде играет, но всё равно весело будет. Главное дожить. А то гоняют, гоняют. Будто стараются, чтобы в перерыв все трупиками лежали по номерам и никуда не рыпались. Игорь надеется, что у него откроется второе-третье-тридцать третье дыхание, когда он сойдет с самолёта. Но пока надо блюсти режим, ибо по гольф-полям никто за тебя не побегает и на установке никто не послушает.</p><p>      Ванька, вон, уже лежал под одеялом и даже светильник вырубил. «Не то что некоторые». Подумаешь! Игорь фыркает, блокирует телефон и перед тем, как вырубить свет, показывает Ваньку язык.</p><p>      Тот обещался поехать с ними после вторых сборов, а пока, дескать-с, не может — де-евушка.</p><p>***</p><p>      Игорь подпрыгивает, стоя на бровке — сейчас выходить. Сыграют с ЛАСКом и свободны — сегодня же в Барселону. Костян отбегал уже вчера с Дандалоком, а им с Чалом пылить сейчас. Ноги, конечно, тяжеловаты, но с осенних игр прошла уже куча времени и все соскучились по настоящему футболу. Кучай вон — довольный был! С ног валился, а всё равно лыба на всё лицо. Он же их как самый ответственный подгонял — «подумайте заранее, что с собой взять, погуглите погоду, сложите рюкзаки», ну натурально воспитатель в детском саду. Самое смешное, что в этом детском саду одно «дитё» — метр девяносто три. Но для Кучая это мелочи. С него станется ещё и рюкзаки проверить.</p><p>      Игорь честно и с чистой совестью выкладывается на поле. И не только он — Никси тоже дорвался до мяча, игры и поля. Забивает в самом начале, позволяя им уйти победителями на перерыв. А после финального свистка их даже не сильно ругают за пропущенный мяч на шестидесятой — успели же отыграться. Видимо, все уже хотят по домам, заграницам — отдохнуть и выдохнуть. Потом, на втором сборе, им конечно, всё припомнят, но то будет потом.</p><p>      Сейчас лёд, душ, покидать последние вещи в рюкзак и — аэропорт. Костя хлопает их обоих по плечам, поздравляя с удачной игрой, и подталкивает в направлении базы. Игорь искренне надеется на такси, а не на каршер или аренду. С Кучая станется, но Дивей верит, что тот тоже устал и хочет комфорта. В конце-то концов бегали все — кто на игровом поле, кто на тренировочном. И слава богу, их ждет комфортное такси.</p><p>      Самолёт, правда, как обычно, не особо радует — коленки упираются в спинку. «Спасибо, что не в подбородок» — подкалывает сбоку Федя, нагло отвоёвывая часть пространства у Кости, который уже клюёт носом.</p><p>      Лететь совсем недолго, так что спать Кучаю смысла особо нету, о чем Федя ему и сообщает. Костя недовольно бурчит и цепляет наушники, а Игорь негромко смеётся. Забавные они.</p><p>      — Не знаете, никто ещё из наших в Барсу не собирался? — интересуется в итоге у Кучаловых. — Ещё ж вроде у каких-то команд в Испании сборы?</p><p>      — Если честно — без понятия, — зевает Костя и трёт глаза кулаком. — У меня сил на мониторинг не было.</p><p>      — Кто ж тебя так укатал? — поддевает Игорь, посмеиваясь.</p><p>      — А то ты не в курсе? — Костя отмахивается, Федя же подмигивает. — И вообще, на кой тебе это?</p><p>      — Да просто, — жмёт плечами. — Все ж сейчас рванут куда-нибудь.</p><p>      — Не бойся, Гранеро точно не встретим, — подбадривает Федя и пристёгивает ремни безопасности. Как раз объявили скорую посадку.</p><p>      Когда самолет наконец-то останавливается, Игорь с наслаждением вытягивается во весь рост:</p><p>      — Ну что, пацаны, три дня свободы?</p><p>      — А то!</p><p>      — Но сегодня отсыпаемся, — Костя выставляет вперёд палец и цокает.</p><p>      — Канеш, отсыпаемся! Ток заселимся, пожрать сходим, а там хоть что, — кивает Дивей.</p><p>      — Че, голодный уже, что ли?</p><p>      — Я здоровый растущий организм, — басит Игорь, спокойно игнорируя дружеское «ну-ну» и «как на дрожжах!». Он уверен, что его поддержат, как только они заселятся. В конце концов дорога всё-таки была ощутимая. Да и до отеля ещё добираться.</p><p>      И он оказывается прав: как только они закидывают вещи по номерам — тут же идут искать место, где бы перекусить. Ведь надо понять и прочувствовать атмосфе-еру! Игорь только усмехается и регулярно наклоняет голову, чтобы всякие атмосфе-ерные кашпо и горшки не стукнули его по голове. Ему и так на поле порядком достается! Тут он отдыхает, и голова тоже отдыхает, а то взяли моду — чуть что, сразу по макушке.</p><p>      В итоге они падают на уютной — правда, уютной — веранде и заказывают безалкогольную сангрию с салатами и пиццей. Не Италия, конечно, и не то чтобы Игорю есть с чем сравнивать, но тоже очень и очень вкусно.</p><p>      — Блин, офигительно! Я вот, вроде, уже поездил чутка, а всё равно каждое такое вот — прям как Путешествие воспринимается, — откровенничает вдруг Игорь, когда тарелки наполовину пустеют, и первый голод уже утолен.</p><p>      — Мне выезды ровно, а если вот так — в отпуск или на выходные, то по кайфу, — кивает Костя, дожёвывая.</p><p>      — Да кому не по кайфу вообще? — Дивей откидывается на спинку стула и вытягивает руки. — Классно же!</p><p>      — Ну не скажи, — качает головой Чал. — Голова вон у нас второй год ток в сторону Калтана смотрит, да и до этого не особо ездок был.</p><p>      — Ну, Саня вообще своеобразный, судя по всему: хлеба не надо, работу и баню давай, — поддерживает беседу Игорь. — А вообще согласен — каждому своё.</p><p>      — Эт да-а-а, — зевает Федя и не глядя отбивает Костину руку, которая пыталась прикрыть ему рот. — Кость, отста-ань.</p><p>      — Че «отста-ань», — передразнивает. — Ты скоро в чашке уснёшь.</p><p>      — Сам-то, — пытается отстоять своё право на зевоту Федя, пока Игорь втихаря дожёвывает очередной кусок пиццы. Он предпочитает не лезть во все эти разборки. А то и ему от Кости прилетит — кхм — мешочек заботы. Такой, что обухом по голове.</p><p>      — Поели — можно и поспать? — предлагает, дожевав.</p><p>      — Ага, а поспали — можно будет и поесть, — смеётся Кучай. — Режим «хомячок».</p><p>      — Не дождётесь! — Федя ярко улыбается и показывает фак. — Мы в Барселону вообще-то не пожрать-поспать прилетели.</p><p>      — Как?! — Костя показательно хватается за сердце, а Игорь задаёт свой волнующий вопрос:</p><p>      — А Камп-Ноу в программе-то есть?</p><p>      — Тебе в жизни стадионов мало? — смеётся Чал и ловит ладонь Кости, поглаживая по запястью. — Я вот настроен на Гауди…</p><p>      — Всё, Дивей, нам конец, — очень расстроенно и очень показушно вздыхает Костя. — Гранеро покажется сказкой с его полями.</p><p>      — Всё настолько серьёзно?.. — на всякий случай уточняет Игорь. Всё-таки совместная культ-программа у них в первый раз.</p><p>      — Ты да-аже не представляешь… Ауч! Чал, не щипайся!</p><p>      — Я вообще про Гауди только сыр слышал, но, чую, тут не оно… — Игорь чешет затылок. Не, так-то ему интересно, если показывают-рассказывают, но вот чтоб самому любопытствовать — это как-то не.</p><p>      — Ниче, от знаний не спасёшься, — Костя салютует ему бокалом, — разве что русского аудиогида не окажется.</p><p>      — Я вообще планировал себе на английском взять, — расслабленно сообщает Федя, — проверю, как продвинулся за полгода.</p><p>      — О, значит вообще никак не спасёшься! — Кучай стебётся и шуткует, но на Федю смотрит с неизменной нежностью.</p><p>      Такие они… Влюблённые. Игорь смотрит на огоньки вокруг, на Костю с Федей и вздыхает. Ловит волну отдыха и умиротворения. Пешая экскурсия? Ок. Аудиогид? Хорошо. Голову задрать повыше? Да не вопрос. Здорово, что его позвали и он согласился.</p><p>      — Эй, приём-приём! — зовёт Костя.</p><p>      — Двадцать четыре на семь, — басит в ответ Игорь.</p><p>      — У-у-у, опять ваша рэпчина полезла из всех щелей, — морщится Федя. — Во сколько завтра вста`м?</p><p>      — Только не в восемь, — просит Костя.</p><p>      — И не в семь, — на всякий случай добавляет Игорь, а Федя только глаза закатывает. — Чал, ну будь ты человеком!</p><p>      — Ладно, в девять, — Федя закатывает глаза, но соглашается. — А тебе, Дивей, я лично в номер позвоню и разбужу! Чтоб без сачкований!</p><p>      — О, пока полчаса на расталкивание Кучая, пока туда-сюда, значит, я встаю в десять, — довольно хохочет Игорь и тоже зевает.</p><p>***</p><p>      Как Игорь и предрекал — за ним явились ближе часам к десяти: Костя был значительно помят, но так же значительно доволен. Видимо, Федя был очень настойчив и убедителен — судя по самодовольной улыбке. Его журят, что он до сих пор валяется с телефоном в руках, и вытаскивают в коридор едва он натягивает на толстовку лёгкую ветровку — на всякий случай. На все вопросы о программе Чал отмахивается и, украдкой глянув на Костю, заявляет — сначала завтрак. Или хотя бы бутер с кофе в руки и только потом гулять. И естественно, он знает, где можно взять и то, и другое.</p><p>      Игоря хватает где-то на половину дня — они смотрят на Саграду Фамилия, гуляют по площади Каталонии, шатаются по узким улочкам и широким проспектам. Красота, да-а, несусветная, но часам к четырём-пяти у Игоря уже протестуют и ноги, и желудок — надо сесть и пожрать. А там, может, и второе дыхание откроется. Или закроется — дни-то не очень длинные. Хотя Игорю определённо нравится то, как на город опускаются сумерки и улицы окрашиваются в огоньки. Но жрать хочется больше, чем созерцать, и они с Кучаем тащат одухотворённого, но тоже голодного Чалова на запах еды. А точнее — жареного мяса. В ресторанчике много народу, но это только приободряет — есть местные, значит тут и правда вкусно. Поэтому они дожидаются, когда появится место, и падают без сил.</p><p>      Культурный выгул реально имел схожие черты с тренировкой. Федя был в ударе, а они — под ударом разнообразными фактами и именами личностей. Игорь даже опешил от такого шквала информации. Раньше Чалов в таком замечен не был. Но надо отдать должное — было интересно. А ещё болела шея от постоянного верчения головой. И рука! От постоянных «нам нужна фотка вместе». Все возмущения из серии «на кой оно вам» обрубалось категоричным «для себя!», и приходилось фоткать. Благо, хоть сейчас дали нормально поесть. Ну, то есть все жевали и молчали. Гомонили вокруг только иностранцы. Красота.</p><p>      — Как думаете, реально набрать за три дня? — лениво интересуются Игорь, приканчивая свою порцию.</p><p>      — А ты для себя или для друга интересуешься? — смеётся Чал.</p><p>      — Да бля, я прост с одной стороны уже поел, а с другой, там такие десерты прикольные в меню… — сомневается Игорь.</p><p>      — Забей, вместе будем бегать, — Костя тоже тянется к меню. — Как сказал бы Игнат — «один раз не жиробас».</p><p>      И они ещё посидели — как не посидеть, не посмаковать всякое вкусное и такое запрещённое. Короче, дорвались и никакой бег не мотиватор не жрать. Федя очухивается первым и строит жалобные глаза — видимо, шило в жопе не даёт покоя. Костя качает головой, но послушно просит счёт и они покидают ресторанчик. Впереди неспешная пешая прогулка по улочкам. По утверждению Чала, их ждёт танцующий дом. Шутки про то, что десерт был с коньяком и у кого-то вертолёты, он игнорирует, ускоряя шаг.</p><p>      — Вот, прошу, Каса-Бальо, — наконец тыкает рукой Федя, и Игорь фокусирует расслабленно плавающий до этого по округе взгляд на строении впереди себя.</p><p>      — Что-что, Косое Бали?</p><p>      — Каса-Бальо по-испански — «танцующий дом».</p><p>      — Ну ты полиглот!</p><p>      — Я просто в гугле читать умею. По-моему, необычно.</p><p>      — А как это архитектурное чудо вообще не падает? — выдаёт Кучай, перекатываясь с пятки на носок.</p><p>      — Э, ну вы слишком много от меня хотите! У меня нет столько внутренней памяти, — мягко смеётся Федя.</p><p>      — У тебя, видимо, установки Михалыча ещё не стерлись, — усмехается Дивей и ещё раз окидывает необычное сооружение взглядом. — Странно, но красиво.</p><p>      — Федь, это конечная точка на сегодня или ещё что есть? — негромко спрашивает Костя и на пару секунд переплетает свои пальцы с Федиными. Здесь-то на это вообще внимания не обращают. Да и сумерки, тени — короче, располагает. Игорь смотрит и немного завидует, по-хорошему. Так это уютно и уместно. Эх, красиво и романтишненько. Если не считать огромного желания Феди их окультурить.</p><p>      — Вообще были планы, но думаю, — он показательно окидывает их выразительным взглядом, — вам достаточно вернуться по другой улице и чтобы было поменьше туристов. Да?</p><p>      — Да-а-а, — облегчённым и нестройным хором тянут Игорь с Кучаем.</p><p>      Вечером они ещё немного тусят в номере у Кучаловых, закупившись по пути в какой-то лавке местными вкусностями и просматривая получившиеся за день фотки. Федя почти засыпает у Кости на плече, закинув ноги на Игоря, но его всё же аккуратно расталкивают, отправляя в ванную, и вскорости расходятся — сон милый сон.</p><p>      Но перед этим самым сном Игорь тянется за телефоном — полазать и полайкать всё, на что хватит сил. Начинает по традиции со сторис, которые обычно сворачивает после первой десятки. Однако, зависает на истории, в которой уже знакомая улица. Он притормаживает и смотрит на профиль — Сафонов. Подумав, всё-таки пишет короткое:</p><p>
    <i>«О, мы тут были утром!»</i>
  </p><p>      Пожевав губу ещё пару секунд, открывает директ и добавляет:</p><p>
    <i>«На углу кафешка — огонь. Зайди»</i>
  </p><p>***</p><p>      Игорь, по традиции цифрового мира, и утро начинает с того, что тянется за телефоном. Сначала — отрубить будильник, а после полистать новости-сообщения, чтоб окончательно проснуться.</p><p>      Ля-ля, тополя, ничего важного… О, Мотя ответил в инсте. Игорь на автомате тыкает в иконку и трёт глаза.</p><p>
    <i>«А вы армейскими тоже в Барсе чтоль?
Можно пересечься»</i>
  </p><p>      И дальше ещё одно сообщение, утреннее, совсем свежее:</p><p>
    <i>«Кафешка и правда топ. Кофе отпад»</i>
  </p><p>      Дивеев расплывается в улыбке, отбивает <i>«фигни не советую»</i>, блочит телефон и идёт нарушать покой Кучаловых. Нужно сообщить о товарищах в необъятной Европе. Правда вот так с ходу попасть к этим засоням в номер не выходит — приходится постучать в дверь и даже изобразить Винни-Пуха. Открывает ему заспанный Костя со следами подушки на щеке. Окидывает взглядом с головы до пят и констатирует:</p><p>      — Ты неприлично бодрый! — и разворачивается внутрь полутьмы номера.</p><p>      — Я почти уверен, что спал минимум на полчаса больше, — Игорь подкалывает и проходит следом.</p><p>      В ванной шумит вода, там явно плескается Чал, и Игорь плюхается в кресло, намереваясь подождать Кучаловых, пока те соберутся.</p><p>      — Прикиньте че, парни, — намеренно повышает голос, чтобы было слышно и в душе. — Тут, оказывается, Сафон в Барселоне тоже тусит! Ой, бля… — Игорь спохватывается, что не на всё ответил.</p><p>      Открывает снова директ и быстренько отбивает: <i>«А встретиться реально можно было б»</i> и после добавляет ещё на всякий случай — <i>«Сорян, я тут завис чутка, ты там ещё с кем вашим?»</i></p><p>      «Печатает…» мерцает на светлом экране и Игорь ждёт вердикт, едва ли не затаив дыхание. Прикольное ощущение. Кучаев тем временем пытается отскрести себя от кровати (на которую уже успел снова плюхнуться, едва пустив Игоря в номер). Федя как раз являет себя из душа, когда в директ прилетает <i>«да нет, я один»</i>. Про идиотскую улыбку Игоря спрашивают сразу же.</p><p>      — Повторяю: Сафон тоже тут тусит. Как вы пересечься? — повторяет и дополняет свои же слова, пока в переписке ищет удивлённый смайлик.</p><p>      Федя с Костей переглядываются одним долгим внимательным «зырк».</p><p>      — Пересечься бы можно, — тянет Костя.</p><p>      — Но Гауди сам себя не посмотрит, — добавляет Федя. — Как Сафон на Гауди?</p><p>      — Э-э, не уверен… — Игорь мельком внутренне ужасается и чешет затылок.</p><p>      — Ну тогда вы мб пересечётесь, а мы в музей? Потом, если что, подтянемся, — тут же ориентируется Чал.</p><p>      — А ничего, что… — Дивей вопросительно смотрит на друзей.</p><p>      — Мы ещё вчера поняли, что ты энтузиазмом особо не горишь, — Кучай хлопает его по плечу. — А это, — кивает на Чала, — мой крест, и нести его мне, — и заразительно смеётся, подмигивая Феде. Тот корчит рожицы и показывает язык. Игорь фыркает, глядя на этих неугомонных. А потом зависает — пытается понять, где бы им встретиться? Он не особо хорошо ориентируется, если отойти на пару улиц от отеля. Надо бы, наверное, кафешку какую-то или достопримечательность выбрать, чтобы и Сафону было удобнее.</p><p>      У Феди с Костей случается очередной «зырк». Кучай кивает на Игоря и поднимает брови, а Чал мужественно берёт на себя роль поводыря.</p><p>      — Див, если что — можем дойти туда, где вы договоритесь встретиться, — жмёт плечами. — Нам-то без разницы, Гауди не убежит. А вот ты, судя по выражению лица, потеряешься.</p><p>      — Да идите вы, — обиженно фыркает. — К Гауди!</p><p>      — Не раньше, как вручим тебя в надёжные вратарские руки! — включается Кучай, за что получает маленькой подушкой.</p><p>      — Не надо меня никуда вручать! — возмущается Игорь. — Навигатор есть, язык тоже на месте!</p><p>      — Какой — испанский? — и угорают оба.</p><p>      — Ну навигатор-то точно есть, — Игорь вертит телефоном, — а то, блин, как в детсаде — с рук на руки передают. Вы если с Матвеем хотите пересечься, то давайте после музея к нам. Или вместо!</p><p>      — Ладно-ладно, — Федя идёт на попятную, — сначала всё равно завтракать.</p><p>      За завтраком Игорь ест, а Кучаловы упражняются в остроумии. Игорь думает, что потом отыграется обязательно! А пока можно жевать круассан с сыром и ветчиной, глядя, как напротив улыбаются друзья. Мельком посещает мысль подсолить им кофе, но Игорь решает — мелочно. И вообще у него не так много времени — скоро нужно быть на пересечении улиц, которые он сохранил в телефоне. Повторить их название всё равно не выйдет, ну да он и пытаться не будет.</p><p>      — Вы есть будете, умники? — всё-таки обрывает поток острот, вытирая рот рукой. Те замирают и замолкают. Взъерошенные такие, смешные. Игорь улыбается и думает, что круто было договориться с Сафоном о встрече. Этим двоим явно неплохо было бы побыть друг с другом без лишних — пускай даже его — глаз. Просто как самым обычным парням, у которых отношения и любовь. В общем, решение кажется правильным, и Игорь поднимается из-за стола.</p><p>      — Ну всё, тщательно жуйте, мойте руки с мылом, увидимся вечером, — салютует и забирает телефон. — Или звоните-пишите.</p><p>      Игорь если не с горем пополам, то с горем на четвертинку, но всё-таки доходит до места, и даже на девяносто процентов уверен, что ничего не перепутал. До оговоренного времени ещё минут пять, и Игорь думает было погуглить, че есть интересного в округе, куда им с Мотей пойти, но в итоге отвлекается на голубей. Такие откормленные жирные птичищи! И даже людей почти не боятся, умора да и только.</p><p>      Матвея он замечает, только когда какой-то прохожий таки вспугивает стайку птиц, и Игорь оборачивается, провожая их полёт взглядом. Сафонов стоит чуть в отдалении и с места двигаться не спешит. Игорь сам вскидывает руку в приветствии и торопливо подходит.</p><p>      — Эй, че замер-то? Привет, Моть.</p><p>      — Да я всё думал — ты не ты, — отмирает Матвей и кивает на толстовку, — тебе идёт, выгодно оттеняет…</p><p>      — Синяки под глазами? — перебивает Игорь, опуская взгляд на свою «нежно-сиреневую», по утверждению девочки-консультантки, кенгурушку и готовясь уже фыркнуть.</p><p>      — Да и просто глаза, — Матвей смеётся и жмёт плечами, прищурившись.</p><p>      А Игорь удивлённо замирает и всматривается в лицо напротив. Та же широкая улыбка. Те же глаза со смешинками на дне зрачков. Та же чуть вьющаяся непослушная светлая челка. И… веснушки. Лёгкие, совсем почти незаметные веснушки на щеках и крыльях носа. Руки тут же начинают зудеть, хочется потрогать — а вдруг ненастоящие? Девчонки же себе постоянно что-то рисуют-клеят-переводят. Хотя, кхм, перед ним же не девчонка, а подающий надежды вратарь РПЛ. И от этого хочется потрогать ещё сильнее. Но вместо этого Игорь трет шею и неловко улыбается.</p><p>      — Ну, э-э, спасибо? — кажется, шум улицы исчезает и на неё выходит ровным маршем оркестр сверчков.</p><p>      — Вы тут надолго? — переводит тему Сафонов.</p><p>      Игорь потихоньку отмирает:</p><p>      — Двадцать девятого второй сбор начинается.</p><p>      — О, ну в принципе исчерпывающая инфа, — Матвей улыбается широко и ярко, подстраиваясь под широкий шаг. — А мы в Марбелье с тридцатого, — добавляет чуть погодя.</p><p>      — Я как раз, когда сюда летели, пытался вспомнить, кто ещё из наших российских здесь тренируется, — кивает Игорь. — Не вспомнил. А потом твоя сторис так удачно подвернулась.</p><p>      — А говорят, от соцсетей пользы нет, — усмехается Сафонов, — вот, встретиться получилось во внеурочный период.</p><p>      — Да уж место встречи-то изменить нельзя, — шутит Игорь, — как отпуск, так все в Дубаях, а как сборы, то на выбор — Испания, Кипр, Турция, куда там ещё летают?</p><p>      — Не знаю, особо не заморачивался этим вопросом. У меня просто: хочется — значит надо сгонять.</p><p>      — Хороший подход, — соглашается Игорь. — А че ты один рванул? Я думал, с компанией веселее.</p><p>      — Да у меня и так везде компания — дома мелкие, на сборах тесным коллективом, в сезоне тоже перед всеми играми на базе живем. Решил, надо прочистить голову, — жмёт плечами Матвей. — А компания вот и сама нашлась, — кивает на Игоря и снова смеётся.</p><p>      А Дивеев опять зависает. То ли все вратари странные, то ли Сафонов сам по себе такой… Необычно-непривычный какой-то, но определённо лёгкий и приятный в общении. Не то чтобы этого общения у них было много… Но, вот он шанс — наладить контакт и взаимопонимание! И в пир и в мир навык, так сказать.</p><p>      — Вы много успели посмотреть? Я вот почти ничего ещё не видел, — Мотя закидывает руки за голову и потягивается. — Ну, кроме той кофейни и кучки китайцев. Или японцев. Я не особо понял.</p><p>      Сафонов ещё что-то говорит и о чём-то рассуждает. Игорь кивает и угукает. Не всегда впопад, но вратаря это, видимо, не напрягает. И они просто идут по улице, лавируя между людьми. А потом и Игорь втягивается, разговор плавно соскальзывает на сборную и друзей-приятелей.</p><p>      То ли им так везёт, то ли Матвей реально знал, куда шёл, но в один момент Игорь начинает узнавать местность: точно, это около того собора — Саграда Фамилия — они же как раз вчера здесь с Кучаловыми ходили!</p><p>      — Как думаешь, достроят? — кивает Игорь на шпили, когда те показываются из-за крыш домов.</p><p>      — Должны, — Мотя снова щурится и цепляет на нос солнечные очки. — Если б не верили, что достроят, давно бы прекратили.</p><p>      — Логично.</p><p>      Когда они выходят на площадь перед собором, Матвей замирает, запрокинув голову:</p><p>      — Совсем не похоже, да? — спрашивает у Игоря, не поворачиваясь.</p><p>      — На что? — Игорь уже видел храм, а потому смотрит на Мотю.</p><p>      — На другие церкви.</p><p>      — Архитектор хотел, чтобы Саграда напоминала лес — и внутри, и снаружи, — Игорь припоминает факт из вчерашних Фединых пересказов.</p><p>      — Тебе напоминает?</p><p>      — Э-э, не знаю даже… — теряется Игорь. — Если фантазию включить…</p><p>      — Мне напоминает, красиво. Величественно! — и снова смотрит, чуть приоткрыв рот на острые шпили. Игорь повинуется порыву и делает несколько фоток: сначала собора, а потом Сафона и собора со спины. Нафига непонятно, но разберётся потом. Может, даже попросит его тоже сфоткать, а то ни одного нормального кадра для предков. Только рожи с Кучаловыми. Матвей отмирает как раз когда Игорь блочит телефон.</p><p>      — Кстати, я вот слышал, что есть поверье, что собор специально не достраивают, — задумчиво тянет и прячет руки в карманах. — Но почему — не помню.</p><p>      — Потому что если его достроить, настанет конец света, — спасибо Феде за экскурсию, думает Игорь и чуточку гордится собой и тем, что всё-таки слушал.</p><p>      — Да-а-а уж, — Матвей опять растягивает гласные, а потом губы в улыбке. Сверкают клыки. — Есть ещё что-то интересное или двигаем дальше?</p><p>      — Если у тебя есть цель — пошли к ней, — жмёт плечами Игорь. Ему-то без разницы, особенно когда компания хорошая.</p><p>      — Единственная цель — душевно и, возможно, культурно отдохнуть, пока выходные. Лови момент.</p><p>      — Акуна матата, — ляпает Игорь.</p><p>      — Ну или так, — Матвей смеётся, обнажая белые зубы в акульей улыбке. Игорь в который раз думает, что Сафонов — южный-южный, будь то Краснодар или Испания… Если много тепла и солнца — то это Мотино. Федька вот тоже улыбается и светит постоянно, но это всё равно как-то по-другому ощущается.</p><p>      — Так че делать-то будем? — уточняет наконец Игорь.</p><p>      — Пошли, мож, перекусим? — предлагает Матвей. — Я бы уже заточил что-нибудь.</p><p>      — Это я только за, — охотно соглашается. — Ты как по местной кухне?</p><p>      — Вообще не прям гурман, но в целом что-то этакое попробовать могу — хотя в основном «этакое» получается, когда у мелких вдруг интерес к готовке просыпается, — и снова заразительно смеётся. Вообще он весь заразительный и яркий. Аж в глазах слепит немного. Но это однозначно интересно: слушать байки и понимать, что у Галактионова сложилась отличная команда. И тренерский штаб тоже хороший. Но всё же интереснее слушать про то, как всё устроено в другой, такой достаточно закрытой команде быков.</p><p>      Они петляют по улочкам ещё с час и потом, не сговариваясь, поворачивают к ближайшей кафешке или ресторанчику — тут определить сложно, что есть что. Но одно хорошо — людей немного, а меню достаточно обширное. Матвей прикрывает глаза, откидываясь на спинку стула, и вытягивает длинные ноги. Они уже успели заказать чайник с чем-то похожим на чай и несколько эклеров. Игорь ещё взял себе бургер и картошку. В конце концов — перерыв же.</p><p>      — Слуш, — вдруг тянет Дивеев, повинуясь стукнувшей в голову мысли и упавшему на чужое плечо взгляду, и всё-таки продолжает, когда Сафонов утвердительно мычит. — А можно татушку твою рассмотреть?</p><p>      Матвей приоткрывает глаз и вскидывает светлые брови, но отказывать, видимо, не видит смысла — кивает. Мол, смотри, мне-то что? Даже рукав футболки задирает. А потом вздрагивает — линий на руке аккуратно касаются пальцы.</p><p>      Игорь молчит, сопит и продолжает исследовать рисунок. Не спрашивает ничего. Просто молчит и просто трогает. У него же самого татуировок нет, да и вообще в ЦСКА народ не особо с этой темой дружит. Разве что Арнор. Но его как-то спрашивать не тянуло. А тут что-то прям в мозг ударило и… И вот.</p><p>      Гладиатор — а может и просто какой-то воин — навевает ассоциации с чем-то древним (и полузабытым, потому что Игорь в пятом классе не слишком хорошо учил историю). Было что-то про спартанцев… Но это явно не сюда, а скорее куда-то в подмосковное Тушино. На плече у Матвея — гладиатор, а на плече у гладиатора — число римскими цифрами. Тридцать и…</p><p>      — Тридцать девять? — всё-таки подаёт голос Игорь. — Твой номер в Краснодаре, да?</p><p>      — Ага, — кивает и смотрит как-то очень внимательно. Игорь неловко улыбается и отстраняется, правда, всё равно украдкой поглядывает на голое предплечье. — Ничего лишнего и никакого пафоса, — Мотя улыбается и опускает рукав футболки.</p><p>      — И никогда не было желания поменять? — Игорь знает, что это типичный журналистский вопрос, но у каждого футболиста за номером какая-нибудь история. Ну или точнее, не у каждого, а у большинства.</p><p>      — А зачем? — жмёт плечами и обнимает чашку с чаем. — Номер на игру не влияет.</p><p>      — И то верно, — соглашается Игорь и хочет что-то ещё добавить, но тут телефон в кармане пиликает уведомлением. В чатике красуется сообщение от Кости:</p><p>
    <i>«Вы ещё с Сафоном? Если не успели умотать на другой конец Каталонии, то мы сейчас можем подвалить, нагаудились уже по самую макушку»</i>
  </p><p>      — Моть, тут Чал с Кучаем пишут, — сообщает Игорь, набирая ответ, — они намузеились, могут щас подойти. Ты знаешь, где мы?</p><p>      — О, это тема, — кивает Матвей, — а насчёт того, где мы — без понятия. Скинь им сторис с геотегом, пусть ищут.</p><p>      — Что сделать? — тупит Игорь. Лайки ставить это одно, а вот геотеги и сторис… Матвей фыркает и протягивает руку за телефоном. Игорь покорно отдаёт гаджет. — И че теперь?</p><p>      — Че, че, — смеётся и щурится. — Ща селфач замутим. Лицо попроще!</p><p>      — Эй! Ты че Михалыча цитируешь? — басит Игорь, но улыбается, а потом строит рожу во фронталку.</p><p>      — Такое грех не процитировать, — ухмыляется Сафонов и делает ещё несколько фоток. — Страна должна знать своих героев, — возвращает телефон.</p><p>      — Какую отправить-то? — интересуется, листая туда-сюда семь фоток.</p><p>      — А какая больше нравится, геопозицию ток прикрепи.</p><p>      — Типа место, что ли?</p><p>      — Ну да!</p><p>      — А он определит?</p><p>      — По идее должен, — Матвей жмёт плечами и откусывает пирожное. — Пусть напишут там, через сколько будут.</p><p>      — Ага-а, — Игорь выполняет все инструкции Сафонова — как на поле в сборной, ей богу — и откладывает телефон на стол. — Авось они не на другом конце города.</p><p>      — Тут на машинах долго добираться, а если общественным транспортом, то можно и через полгорода относительно быстро, — машет рукой Мотя. И мычит от удовольствия, смакуя пирожное.</p><p>      Игорь же подвисает: смотрит то на вратаря, то на телефон, где бегает «печатает…». Кучаловы ожидаемо соглашаются подвалить и потрепаться за жизнь. Костя так вообще рвётся увидеться с их голкипером, видимо, нагаудился донельзя. Игорь его понимает и предупреждает на всякий случай Матвея, что лучше про музей вопросов не задавать. А то им обеспечена лекция и даже наглядные пособия. Фоткаться в отпуске это ж святое дело. Сафонов соглашается и вздыхает.</p><p>      — Чего вздыхаем так тяжко? — интересуется Игорь, поглядывая на часы. Чал с Кучаем должны явиться достаточно скоро.</p><p>      — Да вот думаю, хорошо, когда так тепло и не сыро.</p><p>      — А… Ну да, у вас же там тоже юг-тепло, — понимающе кивает. — У нас в Уфе если зима, то зима. А в Москве, блин, не разберёшь эту погоду. Матвей тоже кивает.</p><p>      — У нас вообще хорошо, — подпирает рукой голову. — Если б ты в Красе как-нибудь был больше, чем туда-сюда на матч, я бы тебе показал пару мест. Может даже вышло было бы куда-нибудь к воде сгонять.</p><p>      Они непринуждённо болтают ещё минут двадцать, пока на горизонте — а точнее в дверях — не показываются Чал с Кучаем. Игорь машет им рукой, а Матвей довольно лыбится:</p><p>      — Здаров, — жмёт руки обоим, — здорово, что получилось пересечься!</p><p>      — Привет, — Костя пододвигает себе стул и тут же стебётся, — надеюсь, мы не ворвались на закрытую вечеринку?</p><p>      — Какими судьбами в Барселоне? — перескакивает сразу на другую тему Федя и тоже организовывает себе место. Кучай расслабленно выдыхает и вытягивает из-под локтя Дивы меню.</p><p>      — Да, просто захотелось. И вон как успешно вышло, — Матвей улыбается, — целый день в классной и, что круто, знакомой компании. Да, Дивей?</p><p>      — Да, — на автомате соглашается Игорь, а потом отмирает, когда слышит дружный смех. — А? Чего? Да блин, хорош!</p><p>      — А мы что? Мы ничего! — у Феди ямочка на щеке и морщинки вокруг глаз. — Мы вот очень рады пересечься.</p><p>      — А уж Дивей как рад был удрать от нас, — бессовестно подтрунивает Костя. — Только пятки сверкали, когда с тобой договорился встретиться.</p><p>      — Чем же вы его так затерроризировали? — выгибает светлую бровь Матвей. — Я прям заинтригован, раз наш защитник так спешил подальше от вас.</p><p>      Игорь закатывает глаза — он же предупреждал (!) — а Федя смеётся:</p><p>      — Не от нас, а от Гауди. Меня брат просветил, я впечатлился и захотел сходить в музей посмотреть, а Дивея никто не просвещал, вот он этой идеей и не впечатлился.</p><p>      — Так ты бы и просветил, — Мотя широко улыбается и кивает на Чала, а Костя с Игорем украдкой страдальчески переглядываются.</p><p>      — Я теперь только могу просвещать, как посетил. Кстати, могу вот рассказать: там такая коллекция макетов стоит — мне кажется, такое построить вообще нереально!</p><p>      Игорь заходится кашлем и неверяще смотрит на Чала. Кучай стучит по спине и заботливо интересуется, что с ним. Игорь выдаёт сиплое «ничего, послышалось просто» и дальше минут двадцать — пока идет окультуривание — отмалчивается. Кучай на него поглядывает с интересом, но не лезет. Видимо, допрос будут чинить в отеле. Интересно, а он успеет улизнуть до этого мероприятия в номер? В реальность возвращает пинок под столом и украдкой брошенный взгляд Матвея. Видимо, окультурился. Дивей хмыкает, выжидает пару минут и перетягивает внимание на себя:</p><p>      — Федос, фотки лучше покажь, а то всё на словах, на словах, — всё-таки лучше смотреть. Игорь искренне надеется, что фоток не так много, как свежедобытой информации.</p><p>      — О, фотки могу, — Чал заново вспыхивает энтузиазмом, но тут влезает Костя:</p><p>      — Вы лучше скажите, че вы делали? На Гауди-то тут можно прям на улицах смотреть, — кажется, у кое-кого сил на культурную программу больше нет.</p><p>      — Как раз этим и занимались, — смеётся в ответ Матвей. — Пока гуляли, вышли к Саграда Фамилия, Игорь мне всякие интересности рассказывал.</p><p>      — Упомянул пару фактов и всё, — бормочет Дивей, отчего-то смутившись.</p><p>      — Так ты его слушал всё-таки! — смеётся Костя и похлопывает по плечу. — Федь, у тебя есть последователь!</p><p>      — Ну, я рад, — улыбается нападающий. — Ты же всё мимо ушей пропускаешь, — и показывает фак Кучаю.</p><p>      — Какие у вас высокие отношения, — Матвей заливисто смеется, запрокинув голову и обращая на себя внимание половины кафе. — Простите, просто очень забавно слушать, как вы препираетесь.</p><p>      — Это ты ещё с ними в CS не играл, — вворачивает Игорь и усмехается.</p><p>      Они треплются ещё около получаса — слава богу, больше без культурных экскурсов — а потом понимают, что пора бы закругляться. Что называется «короче, дело к ночи». Из кафешки вываливаются дружной гурьбой, а на свежем воздухе вновь зависают — Федя с Игорем просто дышат, а Мотя с Костей занимаются маршрутами. Вечерняя прогулка до отеля — до дому до хаты — вызывает больший энтузиазм, чем бег по гольф-полям. В одну сторону им оказывается идти около десяти минут, а дальше пути-дороги расходятся.</p><p>      На развилке они тепло жмут друг другу руки и улыбаются. Матвей же к тому же всех обнимает, а Игорю ещё и волосы лохматит. Тот радуется, что короткие и до причёски вообще дела нет. На том и прощаются.</p><p>      — Ди-ив, — тянет Костя и улыбается хитровато. — А Ди-ив?</p><p>      — А, че? — у Игоря по ощущениям переизбыток ощущений. — М?</p><p>      — Может, тебе ещё погулять хотелось, а?</p><p>      — В смысле? И так уже ноги чугунные, две мозоли новые натёр, — морщится Игорь.</p><p>      Федя прыскает со смеху, а Костя закатывает глаза.</p><p>      — Или типа вас вдвоём оставить? — допирает Дивей. — Так я и так к себе в номер собирался, спать завалиться.</p><p>      — Ой всё, пошли давай, — Кучай посмеивается и закидывает руку Игорю на плечо, подталкивая его в нужном направлении.</p><p>***</p><p>      Утро наступает мягко. Из отеля они должны выселиться с двенадцати до часу. Поэтому Игорь валяется в своё удовольствие на огромной кровати. Как там? Опробовал все позы для сна. Лениво пощёлкал каналы, послушал какую-то местную попсу и даже подумывал поприседать или постоять в планке. Но вместо этого решает позалипать на балконе, пока некоторые спят.</p><p>      А может и не спят — Игорь не успевает и пяти минут простоять на воздухе, релаксируя на вид тихой улочки, когда в дверь стучат. Костя заваливается в номер снова со следом от подушки на щеке и — вау — стаканчиком кофе, ещё два тащит Федя, который, разумеется, выглядит бодрее их двоих вместе взятых.</p><p>      — Доброе утро! — Чал лучится жизнерадостностью и позитивом, в кофейню явно бегал он. — Мы так и подумали, что ты должен был уже встать, — протягивает кофе.</p><p>      — А может, вы разбудили, — спорит Игорь чисто из духа противоречия, но свою порцию у Феди забирает и принюхивается-присматривается — похоже, капучино с каким-то сиропом, неплохо.</p><p>      — Не разбудили, — включается в разговор Кучай, — ты вон в шортах и футболке, а спишь в труселях одних. И, предупреждая следующий аргумент — нет, ты дверь быстро открыл, не успел бы нацепить. Да и не стал, — с этими словами Костя протискивается мимо Феди с Игорем и, отставив стаканчик на тумбочку, валится на постель. Вот уж кого точно разбудили.</p><p>      — У тебя вообще-то точно такая же кровать! — легко пинает свисающую с кровати ногу Игорь. — Мог бы там доспать.</p><p>      — Доспать — точно не смог бы, — бурчит в подушку Костя, пытаясь залезть под одеяло. — Федоса вини во всем. У него культурный отпуск равен ранним подъёмам.</p><p>      — Потому что хочу всё посмотреть! — жмёт плечами Чалов, усаживаясь с краю и щекоча не укрытую спину Кости. — И вообще, нам же выселяться. Вещи там собрать…</p><p>      — Ага, целый рюкзак! — фыркает Костя. Игорь усмехается и качает головой, молча попивая свой кофе. Видимо, рюкзаки они уже собрали. Ну… хотя бы Федя точно.</p><p>      — Можно и с одним рюкзаком что-то забыть, — смеётся Чал, — например, голову. А вообще вот вы меня демонизируете, а я между прочим хотел предложить, как выселимся — потаскаться сувениры глянуть. Но теперь, чую, надо вставлять в план культурное мероприятие!</p><p>      — Не смей! — Кучай пинает коварно хихикающего Федю пяткой в бок.</p><p>      — Чал, ты изверг, — Игорь подсмеивается и указывает рукой в сторону окна, — предлагаю культурный осмотр каталонской улицы с балкона.</p><p>      — А кормить там будут? — заинтересованно уточняет Кучай и даже приподнимается над кроватью. — Я бы пожрал. Со вчерашнего вечера ничего во рту не было.</p><p>      Федя как-то очень звонко смеётся, а Игорь закатывает глаза — ох уж эти Кучаловы.</p><p>      — Давайте нагуглим, где можно поесть, — глядит на часы и добавляет. — Я бы сказал, зная нас, пообедать.</p><p>      — А потом — за сувенирами, — поддакивает Костя и, глядя на Федю, резюмирует. — Без культурных маршрутов! Я серьёзно.</p><p>      Федя смеётся и заваливается на недовольного Кучаева с объятиями, слюнявыми поцелуями и щекоткой. Игорь не выдерживает и пуляет в них гостиничным тапком.</p><p>***</p><p>      Совместными усилиями им удаётся держать Федю поближе к кафешкам и сувенирным лавочкам и подальше от всяких музеев и их подобий. Благо, погода позволяет просто шататься по улицам, и даже рюкзаки за спинами не особо отягощают. Их вон — даже в самолёте сдавать в багаж не надо, закинул на полку и всё. Перелёт они вообще не особо замечают — смотрят заранее скаченную Кучаем короткометражку с его планшета, а потом ожесточённо спорят о плюсах и минусах игры с компа и с приставки (Костя доказывает, что Xbox и PlayStation надо вообще рассматривать по отдельности). Игорь в эту полемику почти не влезает: чревато очередным экскурсом, но в другую культуру. Поэтому он откидывает кресло, пока над ним продолжаются разборки. Почему его посадили посередине — тот ещё вопрос.</p><p>      До базы они добираются не спеша. Но дорога всё равно сказывается и, засвидетельствовав своё почтение, они заваливаются по номерам: Костя с Федей в свой, а Игорь в их с Ваньком. Хочется взять и проспать ещё часов двенадцать. Только вместо этого Игорь по привычке тянется к телефону — вот же зависимость. Листает инсту, потом фотки, пуляет одну в общий чатик на четверых: там он опять выполняет роль селфи-палки, а Кучаловы дурачатся и строят рожи. Ваня тут же реагирует полусонным селфаком из аэропорта. Видимо, ждать его стоит только к утру.</p><p>      Игорь уже тянется к зарядке и почти блокирует телефон, как тот вибрирует, оповещая о сообщении. Которое, к удивлению, от Матвея.</p><p>
    <i>«Привет! Вижу ты онлайн. Фотки скинешь?»</i>
  </p><p>      А, точно, фотки. Игорь даже как-то и забыл, что надо бы скинуть: в конце концов и у собора фоткал, и с кафешки там пара штук есть… Он торопливо отстукивает <i>«ага, сек»</i> и лезет в галерею.</p><p>      Выбирает кадры с их прогулки и параллельно отмечает, что получилось действительно неплохо — особенно Мотя. Сам-то Игорь как обычно кривляется и светит кривым носом, а вот Матвей смотрится… ярко. Как там это называется… камера любит, во!</p><p>      Игорь отсылает фотки и приписывает <i>«выложить хочешь?»</i>.</p><p>      В ответ прилетает краткое <i>«да не, для себя»</i>. Странно, на взгляд Игоря, но в принципе — хозяин барин. О чём Игорь и пишет Матвею. Тот ржёт и объясняет, что не особо любит публичность да и Галицкий активность в СМИ или около того не приветствует. Так что — фотки чисто для себя или на случай, если контент понадобится вотпрямщас. Игорь согласно мычит, потом спохватывается, и отвечает уже письменно. Он и сам не особо любит что-то выставлять. Но иногда надо, а иногда всё же хочется. Хотя, проще выложить историю, она повисит, кто-то увидит, кто-то нет, а воспоминание, если что, останется в архивах или актуальном.</p><p>      Они переписываются еще с полчаса, Матвей кидает коротенький видос ночного города и добавляет, что тоже уже навострил лыжи на сборы. Последним, что от него прилетает, становится позитивное:</p><p>
    <i>«Круто, что пересеклись. Мне зашло!»</i>
  </p><p>      Игорь улыбается и отбивает короткое:</p><p>
    <i>«Согласен»</i><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://sun9-3.userapi.com/c858132/v858132017/20e45f/a0RJko96w4E.jpg">Коллаж</a> для положительного пятничного настроения</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Что обозначают эти три точки?
— То, что он набирает тебе сообщение.
— А теперь они исчезли! Нет, снова появились.
— Ох уж эти точки, они такие непостоянные!</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39</i><br/>
      <i>Полночи я считал овечек<br/>
      Одна, пробив в сознаньи брешь<br/>
      Вернулась и сказала внятно<br/>
      Поешь</i></p>
<p>      Утро вечера мудренее, но тут, походу, надо было читать с вечера, потому что проснувшись и по привычке хапнув с тумбочки телефон, Игорь завис минуты на три прямо с ним в руке. Ночное послание от Матвея внесло интригу, сумбур и непонятки в и так не слишком доброе утро. Может, это не ему? А если ему, то к чему? А почему почти в три ночи? Дивей на всякий случай пролистывает переписку повыше — там находятся только фотки и видосы с Барсы и никаких предпосылок к овечкам. Кхм.</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78</i><br/>
      <i>Так бессонница замучила, что стихи начал писать?</i></p>
<p>      Подумав, отправляет это сообщение Сафонову и блокирует телефон, снова заваливаясь на кровать. Вставать или не вставать… Вот в чем вопрос! Игорь не ожидает того, что ответочка ему прилетит почти сразу, и даже поднимает в удивлении брови. Режим у них, что ли, одинаковый?..</p>
<p>      <i>«Лучше бы они мне приснились ((»</i> — мерцает в диалоге от Матвея, а Игорь весело хмыкает.</p>
<p>      <i>«А если бы ты их не запомнил?»</i> — быстро печатает и садится на кровати, раздумывая, шлёпать в душ босиком или всё-таки в тапках. Пока идут размышления, в директе появляется сообщение:</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39</i><br/>
      <i>Кого? Овец?</i></p>
<p>      Игорь уже смеётся и перед тем, как слинять в душ раньше Ваньки, отбивает короткое <i>«Стихи!»</i>.</p>
<p>      Ответ он смотрит уже только на завтраке:</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39</i><br/>
      <i>То была бы не судьба, а так мне не судьба только выспаться</i></p>
<p>      Игорь усмехается — в голове звучит задорный голос Моти, и отстукивает напрашивающийся совет:</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78</i><br/>
      <i>Вздремни на солнышке, на коврике</i></p>
<p>      <i>motya_39</i><br/>
      <i>Звучит так себе, Див</i></p>
<p>      Как Матвей умудряется передавать интонации текстом — непонятно совершенно, но Игорь уверен, что от этого сообщения фонит тем, что называется «оскорбился в своих лучших чувствах». Тем не менее отступать от выбранной линии уже поздно, так что Игорь продолжает:</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78</i><br/>
      <i>Ну прикинься, что устал</i></p>
<p>      <i>motya_39</i><br/>
      <i>У вас с Гранеро это прокатывает?</i></p>
<p>      Да уж, это крыть нечем. Как раз сегодня Паулино возглавит их отряд в бегах по осточертевшим гольф-полям. Дивей кривится и отсылает короткое <i>«(((»</i>, после чего всё же сосредотачивается на завтраке, а то вечером он до тех самых полей и не доползёт.</p>
<p>      В итоге, доползает. Деваться-то некуда с подводной лодки, как говорится. Достаётся всем. Только сам Гранеро свеж, бодр и доволен. Игорь успокаивает себя тем, что его скоро ждёт расплата. Мага уже недобро косится на их тренера и о чём-то перешептывается с Якой. Игорь готов посодействовать любыми возможными способами. Душа и тело требуют отмщения.</p>
<p>      Поэтому на ужин он приползает — ещё эта ненавистная дорога в горку — и с трудом держит вилку в руках, а глаза открытыми. В принципе, они все здесь такие. Хочется лечь и полежать. Точно так, как он предлагал Матвею сегодня утром.</p>
<p>      Блокировка телефона снимается на автомате, тут же выскакивают уведомления непрочитанных сообщений в директе. Помяни одного вратаря, он и явится. От Матвея красуется обиженное и даже, кажется, чуть обвинительное: <i>«Меня обозвали сонной мухой»</i>. Дивеев давит смешки и быстро печатает очередную подначку:</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78</i><br/>
      <i>А еще земляным червяком и дохлой жабой?</i></p>
<p>      <i>motya_39</i><br/>
      <i>Я рассчитывал на сочувствие</i></p>
<p>      Игорь тихо ржёт — ну да, сочувствие. Во время сборов! Тут вообще-то закон джунглей — тот, кого не ухайдокали окончательно, ржёт над тем, кто уже валяется половой тряпочкой. Чисто потому что смех продлевает жизнь, а они все тут на грани издыхания.</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78</i><br/>
      <i>Сорян, но у меня его не осталось</i></p>
<p>      <i>«Опять поля ваши»</i> — Мотя не спрашивает, утверждает. Ещё бы, гольф-поля это уже легендарно, вся РПЛ в курсе. Но просто согласиться не даёт то ли упорство, то вредность, так что Игорь продолжает логический ряд:</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78</i><br/>
      <i>Угу, поля, леса, кочки, солнышко</i>      </p>
<p>      <i>«А нас вратарей меньше гоняют бегать))»</i> — Игорь чётко видит клыкастую улыбку и смешинки в чужих глазах. Теперь пикировка — дело принципиальное.</p>
<p>      <i>«Зато вы падаете постоянно»</i> — аргументация, конечно, не фонтан, падают не только вратари, но всё равно. Ответ не заставляет себя долго ждать. Компот опять приходится отставить.</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39</i><br/>
      <i>А тебе по башке прилетает</i></p>
<p>      Игорь думает, что кто-то явно бы ему ещё и язык после этой фразы показал. Подумав, он всё-таки набирает подцепленное-услышанное у кого-то (возможно, у тех же Кучаловых) <i>«Туше»</i>. Ненадолго виснет довольная тишина. Игорь наконец-то узнаёт, что компот черносмородиновый.</p>
<p>      <i>«И вообще про червяка было фу»</i> — читает он через пару минут и прячет слишком довольную улыбку за стаканом, игнорируя заинтересованные взгляды парней.</p>
<p>      <i>«А жаба тебя не смутила?»</i> — уточняет, потому что кто этих краснодарских знает, может, «жаба» это у них вообще комплимент? Зелёная же. Игорь опускает взгляд на телефон и тут же прыскает, чуть не выплюнув компот:</p>
<p>      <i>«Ну, она хотя бы зеленая…»</i> — ну точно же! Впрочем, червяк тоже никакое не фу, что Игорь и поясняет:</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78</i><br/>
      <i>Да лан, червяки прикольные, я когда мелкий был — в деревне с ними играл</i></p>
<p>      В ответ прилетает шокированный смайлик, а затем и сообщение:</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39</i><br/>
      <i>Бля Дивей, ты че мне тут страшилки на ночь рассказываешь</i></p>
<p>      Игорь тихо ржёт, прикрыв глаза ладонью.</p>
<p>      <i>«Да серьезно! Ток я про дождевых — они прикольные, а остальные ну такое, фу, в руки не стал бы уже брать»</i> — в конце концов, подумаешь! Тонкая душевная организация это переживёт. Кричалки фанатские переживает и это переживёт. Червяки вот матом не орут.</p>
<p>      <i>«Зачем я теперь это знаю… Кошмарище!»</i> — возможно, кого-то даже передёрнуло. А вот взгляды Вани, Кучаловых и Карпа становятся все более ощутимыми. Приходится быстро отвечать <i>«Да ладно, ты ж не неженка»</i> и вливаться в разговор о готовящейся мсте для одного конкретного тренера по физподготовке. Как выясняется, исландцы уже подбивали на это балканцев и договаривались с Кирильчевой о съёмке всего этого безобразия. До возвращения в номер Игорь телефон в руки не берёт. Они, конечно чешутся, разговор-то отличный, бойкий, с юморком, но что-то подсказывает, что лучше чутка повременить.</p>
<p>      По приходе в номер Игорь читает, можно сказать, чистосердечное Сафоновское <i>«Я просто впечатлительный!»</i>.</p>
<p>      <i>«Будешь на ночь считать червяков?<br/>
      Хахах»</i> — Игорь и сам представляет эту картину и даже признаёт, что овечки всё же не зря популярней, но надо же Матвею предложить опцию?</p>
<p>      <i>«Сплюнь!»</i> — высвечивается в ответ категоричное. Игорь громко ржёт и это же и отправляет:</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78</i><br/>
      <i>Аахаххахахахаха</i></p>
<p>      <i>motya_39</i><br/>
      <i>Сволочь ты, Дивей</i></p>
<p>      Мотя забавный, и его «сволочь» совсем не обидное, но не может же Игорь согласиться:</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78</i><br/>
      <i>А мне говорят что я добрый малый</i></p>
<p>      <i>«Ага, малый, коэшн»</i> — Мотя скептичен, поэтому приходится чуть обыграть свой ответ.</p>
<p>      <i>«Ну, до Карпа самый молодой был точно!»</i> — хотя, кхм, самый опытный в обороне, прости господи.</p>
<p>      <i>«Что? На дедовщину намекаешь?»</i> — ехидно уточняет Матвей, докидывая вслед ещё и смайлик с выгнутой бровью. Игорь тут же вспоминает рассказы про Понтуса и уже не рассказы, а подсказы-пинки от братьев.</p>
<p>      <i>«Тьфу на тебя!<br/>
      Хотя Березы это конечно что-то»</i> — молчать про своих старших товарищей всё-таки не получается. Это ж Березуцкие! Не то чтобы уж совсем священный трепет, но уважение к опыту имеет место быть.</p>
<p>      <i>«Воспитывают?»</i> — заботливо уточняет Сафонов, но, возможно, это ироничный подъёб. Краснодарская душа всё ещё потёмки.</p>
<p>      <i>«Ну, не без этого, попихивают. Я правда сдачи дал, и им это понравилось»</i> — допечатывает Игорь и валится на кровать спиной, раскидывая руки. Неужели вечер! Тренькающее уведомление, впрочем, не даёт расслабиться:</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39</i><br/>
      <i>Надеюсь, носы у всех целы…</i></p>
<p>      <i>«Да я ж фигурально!»</i> — торопливо отстукивает Дивей и удерживается от того, чтобы прибавить ехидное «не знал, что у вас в Краснодаре такие порядки».</p>
<p>      <i>«Дофигурируешься, тебе вполне буквально напихают»</i> — нет, ну точно, надо было поёрничать, у Моти, вон — явная фиксация. Но Игорь стоически отмахивается от чужих намёков:</p>
<p>      <i>«Ой, да че ты пугаешь, я пуганый»</i> — пишет с каким-то дурацким ощущением превосходства, хотя, если подумать… Ну, такое себе превосходство. О чём ему незамедлительно сообщают с ехидным смайликом.</p>
<p>      <i>«И стуканый!»</i> — в принципе, чего ещё ожидать от этих то ли быков, то ли жаб, то ли вообще ящериц.</p>
<p>      Игорь задумчиво жуёт губу, размышляя о рептилиях, и отбивается слегка банальным: <i>«А ты падучий»</i>. К большой радости это ставит Сафонова в тупик, и на экране красуется многозначительное: <i>«Чего?»</i></p>
<p>      Игорь с дурацкой улыбкой и огромным удовольствием поясняет:</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78</i><br/>
      <i>Падаешь много</i></p>
<p>      <i>«Ну так мне положено!»</i> — Матвей так просто сдаваться не собирается, но Игорь только закатывает глаза:</p>
<p>      <i>«Покладено, блин»</i> — и громко зевает. Блин, после этих выходных только и хочется что спать. Хотя даже не сильно сбивали режим! Надо закругляться и реально дрыхнуть завалиться — завтра живее будет. Тем более, последнее слово осталось за ним. А то, что ему там напишут… Не прочитано — не считается. А завтра он уже придумает, что ответить Матвею. Сейчас — спать.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      Игорь валяется на кровати, а потом сползает и опирается на неё спиной, вытянув длинные ноги. Руки сами тянутся к телефону. До его очереди в душ ещё ждать и ждать — Ванька туда только утек. Он лениво листает ленту и всё-таки заходит в директ. Зависает ненадолго и пишет Матвею первое, что пришло в голову:</p>
<p>      <i>«Чем занимаешься?»</i> — у того как раз горит зеленый кружочек, а последним в диалоге болтается какой-то дурацкий мемас. Кто бы знал, что у этой краснодарской рептилии такая любовь к смешным и не очень картинкам?</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39</i><br/>
      <i>Тебе вот отвечаю</i></p>
<p>      Игорь закатывает глаза и тыкает по клавиатуре:</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78</i><br/>
      <i>Очень информативно, спасибо</i></p>
<p>      <i>«Да че ты?»</i> — прилетает почти тут же, а следом за ним ещё одно: <i>«Просто сижу туплю на балконе, стараюсь не трогать повязку»</i>.</p>
<p>      <i>«Какую повязку?»</i> — Игорь сначала пишет, а только потом ловит себя на том, что вообще-то заволновался. Краснодар — не тот клуб, который разбрасывается информацией о здоровье игроков.</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39</i><br/>
      <i>Да локоть просто ушиб, вот повязку с мазью наложили, чтоб без гематомы</i></p>
<p>      <i>«Это ваша падучесть повышенная виновата»</i> — Игорь думает немного, а потом всё-таки уточняет: <i>«Точно не серьёзно?»</i>.</p>
<p>      <i>«Кто-то волнуется?))))))»</i> — кто-то явно расщедрился на скобочки, хотя, может, это телефон завис. Игорь ни в чём не может быть уверен, когда имеет дело с Матвеем.</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78</i><br/>
      <i>Пф, конечно! Кто у нас в рамке стоять будет?</i></p>
<p>      <i>«Не тупи, Макси будет»</i> — его тут же информируют. Причем ощущение, будто с душевнобольным разговаривают. Ну, а что Игорь может с собой поделать, если ему с Матвеем спокойнее играть? Не, к Макси он отлично относится, но видимо, всё-таки на подкорке зудит то, что это — Спартак. А к Краснодару у Игоря более мягкое и спокойное отношение.</p>
<p>      <i>«А как же здоровая конкуренция?»</i> — Игорь находит достойную причину и ответ.</p>
<p>      <i>«А как же Адамов?»</i> — прилетает ему бумерангом. Так и тянет закатить глаза. Адамов, конечно, тоже краснодарский, но всё же ФНЛ не чета РПЛ. Игорь пытается быть вежливым:</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78</i><br/>
      <i>Моть, ну при всём уважении…</i></p>
<p>      <i>«Я польщен, Див»</i> — Игорь смотрит на это сообщение и честно не знает, как реагировать. От ответа его освобождает пояснение: <i>«Что тебе нравлюсь я»</i>.</p>
<p>      Игорь икает и продолжает пялиться в экран.</p>
<p>      <i>«Как вратарь»</i> — прилетает наконец с ржущим смайлом. Игорь всё равно икает ещё раз, на всякий случай.</p>
<p>      <i>«Не то чтобы у меня было много выбора»</i> — сформулировать ответ помогает надёжный метод «что бы тут сказал Кучай», потому что у самого Игоря в голове мартышка бьёт тарелками друг об друга.</p>
<p>      <i>«А теперь, возможно, оскорблен»</i> — и вдогонку Мотя кидает дразнящийся смайлик с высунутым языком.</p>
<p>      <i>«Вот ты непостоянный»</i> — заторможенно вкидывает Дивей и ждёт, что же будет дальше.</p>
<p>      <i>«Главное — в воротах стабильный!»</i> — да кто бы спорил, ещё бы в жизни постабильнее был, а то как ляпнет что… Хоть стой, хоть падай. Ещё бы знать, куда падать, соломку бы подстелил.</p>
<p>      <i>«Это тебе тренер так сказал?)»</i> — решает переспросить и тут же подъебнуть. А то ишь!..</p>
<p>      <i>«Это я материализую желаемое и отправляю посыл в космос»</i> — невозмутимостью от букв так и веет. Да уж, в определённом смысле Мотя стабильней некуда. Ну ничего, Игорь тоже не пальцем деланный:</p>
<p>      <i>«А я-то думал тренироваться надо»</i> — и три ржущих смайлика.</p>
<p>      Матвей подозрительно долго молчит, и Игорь успевает даже немного задремать. Всё-таки тренировки — выматывающая штука. Когда телефон вибрирует, Ваня спотыкается об его ноги. Игорь ржёт, открывает сообщение с мемасом, который вообще не в тему, и с чувством выполненного долга идёт в душ. Всё-таки оставить за собой последнее слово при общении с Матвеем непросто. Но спасибо общению с Берёзами, Кучаем и, чего уж там, с Кирильчевой — речевые навыки прокачиваются ка-аждый день.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      Игорь настолько поглощён перепиской (ну и едой), что прикусывает кончик языка и не замечает приближения лазутчиков. Когда за спиной с двух сторон раздаётся протяжное «Диве-ей», Штирлиц ощущает, что никогда не был так близок к провалу. Экран телефона гаснет моментально, вот только Игорь не уверен, что это его спасёт.</p>
<p>      — Скажи честно, — начинает Костя с таким ехидством в голосе, что аж жуть, — ты там себе трансфер в топ-клуб готовишь? Переходы по февралям? А то такие тайны мадридского двора с такой активной перепиской…</p>
<p>      — Мы опасаемся остаться без защитника, — подхватывает Федя, и Игорь смутно ощущает какой-то подвох, но пока не улавливает, какой именно.</p>
<p>      — Самого опытного, между прочим! — продолжает Костя, а Игорь кривится, будто лимон линзул. — Что?</p>
<p>      — Ничего, — бурчит в ответ и, заметив Карпа, старается свернуть с темы. — Вон у вас потенциал какой ходит рядом, а вы ноль эмоций фунт презрения.</p>
<p>      — То есть трансфер ты не отрицаешь, — Федя явно перенял привычки Кости. Хотя, Игорь знает, что так легко с темы съехать не дадут.</p>
<p>      Перед ним встаёт дилемма морально-этического характера: сказать «отрицаю» — значит своими руками вернуть тему в русло его переписок, сказать «не отрицаю» — откровенно спиздеть и спровоцировать ещё больше шуточек и подколок.</p>
<p>      Поэтому Игорь просто издаёт неопределённый звук ровно посередине между отрицанием и согласием.</p>
<p>      Спасибо Карпу, который подруливает к ним и спрашивает разрешения упасть рядом. Игорь слишком быстро и радостно даёт добро. Видимо, свою кончину лишь отсрочил, но зато есть шанс на спасение. Глядя на Кучаловых, очень призрачный шанс…</p>
<p>      «Доеби ближнего своего» активируется даже несмотря на Карпа, который ещё не совсем понимает, как и на что надо реагировать. Только моргает и слушает с огромным интересом. Ему-то понятное дело интересно. Игорь меланхолично думает, что тот скоро попривыкнет и сам начнёт выкидывать коленца.</p>
<p>      Но размышлять ему долго не дают — сначала пинают под столом, а потом и вовсе кидают помидоркой. Игорь невозмутимо её ловит и отправляет в рот.</p>
<p>      — Шо вы от меня хотите? — переспрашивает с набитым ртом, прикрывая его ладонью.</p>
<p>      — Чистосердечное! — не моргнув глазом, выдаёт Федя, и хорошо, что пока Карп явно не всекает, о чём речь, но если так пойдет дальше… Короче, надо валить.</p>
<p>      — Товарищ прокурор, — ржёт Игорь, — мне так-то адвокат полагается!</p>
<p>      — Вот твой адвокат, — и кивает на Костю, зараза.</p>
<p>      Вадик — умный малый, бля — вворачивает вполне уместное «адвокат Дьявола», и смеются все вчетвером. Точно надо валить. А то понаразвелось тут сообразительных. Но утекать надо так, чтоб не догнали и не назвездюляли пиздюлей. Это тяжеловато, да и в конце-то концов не доел он ещё…</p>
<p>      — С таким адвокатом я точно проиграю, господин судья! — ржёт и подмигивает. — У него это… Пристрастие к вам!</p>
<p>      — Протест отклоняется! — Федя сверкает глазами. — Чистосердечное признание смягчит ваш приговор. Предлагаю сотрудничать!</p>
<p>      — Да что вы хотите, товарищ судья? — в конце-то концов можно немного конкретики. А то че-то хотят, а чего не очень понятно.</p>
<p>      — Подсудимый, рассказывайте, с кем ведёте такую бурную переписку? — Игорь икает и не знает, что лучше: врать или не врать?</p>
<p>      — Слово адвокату, — выкручивается и ржёт, тут же с удвоенной энергией набрасываясь на остатки риса — быстрее доест, быстрее свалит. Не то чтобы это какая тайна — ну переписываются с Мотей, ну и что? Но всё-таки что-то требует отпираться до последнего. Как минимум до последнего постороннего человека в округе.</p>
<p>      — Ну… — напоказ тянет Костя, — ваши шансы, конечно, не безнадёжны, но я бы советовал чистосердечное — меньше дадут!</p>
<p>      — Так тут ещё и что-то дадут?! — Игорь в очередной раз убеждается, что Кучаловы неисправимы, а Карп, кажется, считает, что попал на какое-то шоу — только и делает, что вертит головой туда-сюда. И уши греет, а лучше бы уже и свалил. Игорь думает, что становится непостоянным.</p>
<p>      — Ну так что? — продолжает наседать Чал. — К чему нам готовиться? Откуда ждать подвох? Откуда придут враги?</p>
<p>      — А че враги-то сразу? — мгновенно реагирует и понимает по хитрым лыбам, что его поймали. Сейчас будут дожимать.</p>
<p>      — Ты ж не делишься инфой, — жмёт плечами Костя. — Мы вынуждены предполагать всё самое плохое!</p>
<p>      — Учитывая, что начали вы с трансферов, приоритеты я прикинул, — Игорь включает немного сарказма, допивает залпом компот и резко меняет тему, чтобы с чистой совестью наконец свалить из столовки. — Вечерние планы на плойку есть у кого? — даже если Кучаловы за ним увяжутся, без лишних ушей оно всяко проще поговорить.</p>
<p>      — Если только ты предложишь, — мгновенно ориентируется Кучай. Ему даже подмигивают, видимо, давая добро на плойку. Костя чуть-чуть думает и добавляет, косясь на Карпа. — Если доживём до вечера.</p>
<p>      — Мне кажется, что я умру точно, — сокрушается Вадик. Ему-то тяжелее всех. — Мне бы прям на поле не уснуть после этих пробежек.</p>
<p>      — Пас? — уточняет Федя и, дождавшись кивка, хлопает по плечу. — Ничего, втянешься.</p>
<p>      Все поднимаются и направляются к выходу. Планы на вечер определены.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      — Так что, Дивей? — Кучай возвращается к старой песне о главном после трёх сыгранных каток. Они сидят в номере Феди и Кости, потому что зависнуть у Игоря с Облей, конечно, можно, но вечерний сбор не одних игр ради. — Не то чтобы нам любопытно… — тянет со смешком.</p>
<p>      — Но вообще-то очень любопытно, — Федя улыбается и подмигивает.</p>
<p>      — Ох, вот вы, — Игорь закатывает глаза, но чисто для проформы, — меня даже Михалыч ни разу за телефон не тыкал вообще-то!</p>
<p>      — Мы за него! — выдают, блин, хором.</p>
<p>      — А что вам это даст? — уточняет и задумчиво крутит в руках телефон.</p>
<p>      — Будем решать после поступления инфы, — Костя заваливается к Феде на коленки. — Колоться будешь?</p>
<p>      — Да че колоться-то? С Сафоном переписывался, выпытывал информацию об их тренировках, — отвечает в принципе почти правду.</p>
<p>      — Ты что, хочешь Торопа ещё больше инфой закидать? — хватается за сердце Кучай. — На него и так с трёх сторон наседают!</p>
<p>      — А вообще тогда привет передавай, — Федя — образец вежливости, — классно в Барсе встретиться получилось.</p>
<p>      — Передам-передам, — Игорь рассеянно кивает, — а почему сразу Тороп-то?</p>
<p>      — А тебе Матвей может что-то помимо тренировки вратарей рассказать? — выгибает бровь Костя. — Тогда нам тоже интересно!</p>
<p>      — Вообще у нас был сугубо приятельский трёп о том, как тяжело жить, когда тренер по физподготовке — деспот, — отмахивается Игорь и пытается понять, че это Кучаловы хихикают. Но решает, что это просто потому что настроение хорошее. И ещё потому что можно уже никуда особо не спешить, например, не спешить удрать с тренировки.</p>
<p>      Дивеев тянется и откидывается спиной на подушку Феди. Сейчас бы поспать… Но спать надо идти в свой номер. Ещё и телефон опять вибрирует. Походу, у Краса тоже сон намечается. Игорь почти на сто процентов уверен, что в его директе ждут штук пять тупых мемасиков.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78</i><br/>
      <i>Ты там по закону подлости не тусишь где-нибудь в Милане?</i></p>
<p>      <i>motya_39</i><br/>
      <i>Что это по закону подлости? Тут скорее «по счастливой случайности»</i></p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78</i><br/>
      <i>Это типа да???</i></p>
<p>      <i>motya_39</i><br/>
      <i>Не( У нас всего день между сборами, никто даже с базы не уезжал</i></p>
<p>      Игорь не особо отдаёт себе в этом отчет, но в прозвучавшем вздохе четко слышна доля разочарованности. Не то чтобы он всерьёз рассчитывал, что планы их компании во второй раз совпадут с Сафоновскими, но тем не менее… Они в этот раз сгруппировались чуть по-другому, но число опять было нечётным. Наташа и Ванёк были немного сами по себе — оно и понятно. Кучаловы не палились, но Игорь прекрасно понимал их желание побыть друг с другом не просто как друзья. Он украдкой ловил, как они шагают плечом к плечу, и ускорял шаг, начиная сразу забалтывать Наташу, которая смотрела на него снизу вверх и улыбалась пухлыми щёчками. Тут они с Ваней (как бы он не ворчал) были похожи, и все (опять же кроме Обли) были с этим согласны. Круглолицесть им шла.</p>
<p>      А вот ему самому приходилось лавировать между двумя парочками. Поэтому Игорь с грустью смотрит на монитор.</p>
<p>      <i>«Жаль, я бы пересёкся ещё разок»</i> — отбивает и докидывает грустную скобочку.</p>
<p>      <i>«Да я сам не против был бы ни разу»</i> — кажется, Матвей тоже расстроен: <i>«Слуш, а че там красивого и интересного есть?»</i>.</p>
<p>      <i>«Ты точно мне пишешь, а не Чалу?»</i> — смеётся вслух и тут же блочит телефон, когда слышит рядом деликатное покашливание.</p>
<p>      Вечером Игорь всё же скидывает Матвею нафотканное за день — даже из общего чатика специально пару фоток сохраняет. Ну, а что? Спрашивал же человек — надо ответить.</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39</i><br/>
<i>      Я так понял, самое интересное в Милане — это голуби и ваши рожи?</i><br/>
      И очаровательная дама, пардон<br/>
      Девушка Обли, да?</p>
<p>      Игорь закатывает глаза: Матвей и острый язык — понятия синонимичные.</p>
<p>      <i>«Я тебе ща ссылку на турбуклет отправлю»</i>, — и добавляет дразнящийся смайлик. Не, архитектурой и всем таким они, конечно, полюбовались, но второй раз воспроизводить информацию, которой их усердно пичкал Чал — это увольте. И вообще, реально: захочет — сам загуглит.</p>
<p>      <i>«Не надо мне угрожать!»</i> — и ржёт опять, ящерица краснодарская, этими жёлтыми смайликами. Игорь, не долго думая, корчит одну из своих дурацких и суровых морд, фоткает и отправляет. Не особо надеясь на то, что чья-то совесть проснётся. Скорее просто так, потому что хочется подурачиться.</p>
<p>      Игорь продолжает слать Матвею фотки и на следующий день — за перепиской удобно дистанцироваться на время от его двух парочек вокруг и вместо лавирований и манёвров — от которых Игорь слишком быстро устаёт — просто переть прямо. Иногда даже в буквальном смысле, отчего кому-нибудь из друзей приходится подхватывать его под локоть и оттаскивать от очередного столба. А ещё ему постоянно достаются многозначительные взгляды и шпильки от Кучаловых.</p>
<p>      А Матвей не остаётся в долгу и тоже шлёт всякие фотки, сделанные на сборах. Даже расщедривается на парочку страдальческих селфаков, где Игорь отлично видит кончик обгорелого носа, россыпь веснушек и мешки под глазами, почти такие же, как у Кучая. Если не больше. Не то чтобы он сравнивал линейкой… Но выглядят они внушительно. Поэтому Дивей советует купить патчи — узнал у Наташи, что это — и клеить не только под глаза, но и на лоб. Для симметрии. Скептические смайлики он мастерски игнорирует.</p>
<p>      Выходные, к огромному сожалению, слишком быстро кончаются. Так что теперь Игорь тоже изредка шлёт умученные фотки с тренировок.</p>
<p>      Остальные сборы пролетают как-то слишком быстро: тренировки, постоянное общение, тактика, тренировки. А потом начинается какая-то херня. По-другому и называть новый вирусняк не хочется. Паника не затапливает, но ощутимо подбирается поближе, и все в команде нет-нет да срываются на разговоры об этой всемирной гадости. Абсолютно все понимают, что остановка игр чемпионата и отмена матчей сборной — вопрос времени. И как бы не хотелось продолжать играть, никто не собирается ворчать, когда их посадят по домам. Всё-таки здоровье это не шутки. А уж тем более, когда дело касается лёгких! Без дыхалки особо не побегаешь.</p>
<p>      Короче, когда их отправляют сидеть взаперти по домам, Игорь остаётся не удивлён. Расстроен, конечно, но не удивлён. В принципе, как и все остальные. Поначалу это кажется даже прикольным. Он смотрит несколько фильмов, выводит нетфликсовский сериал на большой экран плазмы. Совершенно возмутительно ложится спать в третьем часу ночи, вспоминая, что раньше такой роскоши себе не позволял — режим же. Но потом всё надоедает. Фильмы с сериалами заканчиваются, подобрать что-то ещё становится всё сложнее. Всякие приложения с английским языком тоже не вызывают интереса. Зато осваиваются все вариации видеозвонков во всевозможных программах. Немного разнообразия вносит задание от клуба, где тех, кто может или хочет, подписывают на запись видеозарядки для подписчиков. Но это тоже не особо радует. Один раз отмучился — свободен. Вывод формируется быстро и надолго: карантин отвратительная штука. Хоть и, видимо, необходимая.</p>
<p></p><div class="clearfix"></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239536">Коллаж</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    <i>— Чего не спишь?
— Да что-то всякая херня в голову лезет...
— Опять я?
— ... и ты тоже.</i>
  </p>
<p>      Дивей шатался по квартире из угла в угол. Велосипед надоел хуже тёртой редьки. Все упражнения переделаны — некоторые даже по три раза. Белизна стен и мебели уже давила на мозг. Руки чесались помыть полы тем самым полотенцем, которое он засветил в видосе с зарядкой. Игорь даже отправился на поиски ведра, но понял, что не представляет, где бы оно в квартире могло быть, если вообще существовало. На балконе было пусто. В небольшой кладовке лежали только швабры и — до обидного — ни одного ведра. Даже тазика не было видно…</p>
<p>      Игорь вздохнул и тоскливо посмотрел на диван. Лежать тоже не хотелось. Хотелось чего-то яркого и простого человеческого поговорить. Белизна по-прежнему угнетала. Он пошёл в комнату и нацепил красную футболку ЦСКА. Посмотрел в зеркало и, матюкнувшись, стянул. Сам себе показался каким-то неуместным — влез в серую футболку.</p>
<p>      Самым худшим было то, что начали надоедать уже и стрелялки. CS и PUBG уже не вызывали того энтузиазма, что в первые дни вынужденного домоседства. Когда они окончательно осточертеют… Игорь откровенно не представлял, что будет делать. В обычное время ему нравилась его съемная незахламленная квартира с исключительным минимумом необходимых вещей, но сейчас в ней было откровенно нечем заняться. Не было лежащих третий месяц завалов на балконе, до которых всё не доходили руки, не было собирающих пыль детских грамот и кубков, не было ровных рядков книжек, на которые всё время не хватало времени… Даже какого-нибудь полудохлого фикуса, чтобы его поливать — и того не было.</p>
<p>      Он выполз на светлую — опять белизна — лоджию и завис, глядя в окно. На улице курсировали поливальные машины и судя по тому, как от них отскакивали малочисленные пешеходы — это была не вода, а какая-то химоза. Игорь вздохнул и продолжил наблюдать. Люди проявляли коллективную гражданскую несознательность — он эти слова от мамы слышал.</p>
<p>      Простоял минут десять, отмер и пошлёпал ставить чайник. Нос предательски замёрз вместе с кончиками пальцев на руках. Мысли лениво вертелись вокруг того, не заказать ли себе что-то? Но в голову лезли только раскраски, как у мелкой. Мамина вышивка тоже заняла фантазию, но ненадолго.</p>
<p>      — Может, вязать научиться? — брякнул в пустоту и сам заржал над абсурдностью.</p>
<p>      В голове вертелась приевшаяся, зато правдивая строчка: «и скучно, и грустно, и некому лапу подать». Игорь поставил чайник. Раз в третий за день. А ведь ещё и четырёх часов не было. Только и оставалось, что заниматься водохлёбством. Хорошо хоть запасы чая были внушительные.</p>
<p>      Жалко всё же, что из города пока запретили выезжать. Сейчас бы в Уфу, к своим… Въезжать в Москву, правда, никто не запрещал, но родителей с сестрой Игорь и сам бы сюда не потащил — с этим вирусом, ну его. Так что бодрился и старался разговаривать пободрее, когда созванивался с родичами. А то с них станется — сорваться.</p>
<p>      Всё-таки переживают. Он же для них всегда сынок. И не важно, что сына — под два метра ростом и косая сажень в плечах. Всё равно любимый и как за него переживать? Практически прямая мамина цитата. Игорь улыбнулся и выключил чайник, вытягивая с полки чай с какими-то добавками. Понюхал и решил разбавить обычным чёрным листовым. Хочется чего-то слопать, но лучше этого не делать — потом ещё придётся упражнениями отрабатывать…</p>
<p>      По телевизору крутили старые фильмы. Игорь улыбнулся и решил, что можно глянуть «Я и моя тень». Всё равно делать нечего. Конечно, можно было бы позвонить Кучаловым, но что-то подсказывало, что им не до него. Да и навязываться лишний раз — ну-у, такое себе. Кажется, наступил момент «позагоняться», хорошенько приумноженный карантинной изоляцией.</p>
<p>      Под фильм Игорь умудряется заснуть. Но, когда просыпается, чувствует себя еще хуже — башка чугунная, а настроение ниже плинтуса. В мозгах оседает ощущение потраченного впустую дня, хотя сейчас все дни — именно такие. Игорь практически ждёт, когда у него закончится что-то из продуктов, чтобы был законный повод выбраться хотя бы до магазина.</p>
<p>      Хочется движухи. Хочется общения. Хочется снова оказаться на базе. Дома-то, если по-честному, ему и вправду не очень уютно. Когда не один — хорошо, а вот одному — тошно. Рядом провокационно лежит телефон, и Игорь ловит себя на мысли, что хочется написать одному конкретному человеку. Почему-то до этого это было сделать проще. Особенно после зимних каникул и путешествий. В телефоне приятными воспоминаниями лежали тёплые улыбчивые фотографии.</p>
<p>      В принципе — чем не повод?</p>
<p>      <i>«Наткнулся на фотки с Барселоны<br/>
Вовремя успели съездить, а?»</i> — Игорь быстро строчит, не давая себе задуматься. А то точно кукушечка поедет, столько думать, сидя взаперти.</p>
<p>      К огромному облегчению ответ приходит почти мгновенно:</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39<br/>
      И не говори. Удачно пересеклись ;)</i></p>
<p>      Игорь выдыхает, снова отключая голову.</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78<br/>
      Ага, неожиданно было. Но круто. Теперь хрен пойми когда можно будет сгонять куда-то</i></p>
<p>      Матвей что-то печатает в ответ, пока Игорь дальше лезет смотреть фотки из путешествия. На одном из снимков он зависает — Матвей вышел немного размытым, но таким улыбчивым. Как и всегда.</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39<br/>
      Теперь хрен пойми, когда на поле вообще можно выйти будет</i></p>
<p>      Игорь вздыхает — это, бля, точно.</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78<br/>
      Согласен, это херовее. Вас же тоже по домам закрыли?</i></p>
<p>
    <i>      motya_39<br/>
      А то (</i>
  </p>
<p>      Игорь смотрит и не знает, что ещё написать. Как-то неожиданно накатывает смущение. Не его это — переписки. Вот дружеский трёп — запросто. А тут… Даже смайлики не спасают. Или это он просто так одичал за время на карантине, что уже отвык писать что-то длиннее своего адреса? Ведь они иногда с Сафоном могли днями переписываться, а тут — ступор.</p>
<p>      Впрочем… Ну бля, сейчас же как там в новостях пишут — обстоятельства непреодолимой силы, так что Игорь в любом случае сможет оправдаться.</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78<br/>
      Ты занят ща?</i></p>
<p>      Смотрит на значок «прочитано» и быстро добавляет:</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78<br/>
      А то скучно шо пиздец</i></p>
<p>      Ладони предательски потеют, и он успевает придумать парочку так себе оправданий, когда телефон оживает <i>звонком</i>. На том конце слышен радостный голос Матвея:</p>
<p>      — Я уж думал не спросишь! — звучит чуть глухо, будто слишком прижимает телефон к уху.</p>
<p>      — Тебе точно удобно? — уточняет на всякий случай ещё раз. Матвей-то в семье на карантине.</p>
<p>      — Точно, просто от мелких скрываюсь.</p>
<p>      — Хах, почти завидую, — усмехается в трубку и плюхается на диван.</p>
<p>      — А ты в Москве, что ли, киснешь? — удивляется Матвей и чем-то шуршит.</p>
<p>      — Ну да, нас из города не отпускали, — Дивей жмёт плечами и по привычке бодрится: въелось за время разговоров с семьей.</p>
<p>      — Бли-ин, — искренне расстраивается Матвей, — обидно.</p>
<p>      — Не то слово, — Игорь быстро понимает, что нет смысла храбриться, и убирает ненужную браваду с весёлостью. — Уже на стену лезть готов, рили.</p>
<p>      — Представляю частично и ну-у, такое себе, — Матвей начинает звучать нормально. Видимо, побег удался. — У меня тут всегда есть, чем заняться.</p>
<p>      — Мелкие атакуют? Или родители нагружают?</p>
<p>      — Да и то, и другое, — в голосе слышна улыбка. — Зато нет времени думать о негативе.</p>
<p>      — Ха-хах, вот чего-чего, а времени у меня теперь за-ва-лись, — по слогам рапортует Игорь и запрокидывает голову, щурясь от яркого света лампы.</p>
<p>      — Да уж, видел, фитнес-блогером там заделался? Зарядки проводить стал? — Мотя мягко смеётся в трубку, и Игорь на автомате сам улыбается.</p>
<p>      — Ага… Погоди, в смысле видел? Ты прям смотрел, что ли? — соображает Игорь, ловя лёгкую панику.</p>
<p>      — Конечно! Даже повторял, — гордо отзывается трубка, а Игорь чувствует, что, кажется, краснеет. — Правда вот эти белые вставки на экране были лишними. И это…</p>
<p>      — Что это? — чуть напрягается Игорь.</p>
<p>      — У тебя коврика, что ли, реально нет? Если нет — готов организовать подгон.</p>
<p>      — Да я вообще как-то не фанат домашних тренировок, — кается Игорь, почёсывая затылок, — тут сложно себя заставить, лучше на базу на часок раньше приехать. Так что я до этого карантина и не думал, что он мне пригодится.</p>
<p>      — Ну ты даёшь, — Игорю кажется, что Матвей на той стороне телефона качает головой. — Я теперь тебе после карантина принципиально его вышлю. У нас в семье, кстати, вообще подход такой — есть вещи, которые просто должны быть, пользуешься ты ими, не пользуешься, просто пусть будут и всё. Однажды пригодятся.</p>
<p>      — Хорошая привычка, одобряю, — тоже кивает и признаётся. — А я как-то всё никак не обживусь тут. Ну… в Москве.</p>
<p>      — Мегаполис давит? — понимающе отзывается Матвей.</p>
<p>      — Есть такое. Дома-то все со всеми знакомы, а тут максимум — консьержка.</p>
<p>      — Не чтобы мне прям знакомо — Мотя снова смеётся, он вообще весь смешливый, — я-то всю жизнь в Краснодаре, но представить могу.</p>
<p>      Дивей хмыкает, не зная, что на это ответить, и предоставляет выбор темы разговора Матвею. Насколько Игорь успел его узнать, Мотя парень такой, за словом в карман не лезет.</p>
<p>      — Слуш, может как-нибудь по сетке зарубимся? Я, конечно, так себе игрок, но, может, повезёт? — опять смеётся, а Игорь кивает и, спохватившись, отвечает согласием. — Огонь, только теперь надо у мелких её отжать.</p>
<p>      — Прям тирания, — фыркает Игорь. У него-то сестрёнка на такие вещи особо не претендует.</p>
<p>      — А то, у нас тут детский тоталитаризм, — смех Матвея, кажется, будет стоять у Игоря в ушах и после разговора. — Строят, что АлексейВалерич.</p>
<p>      — Это-о… — тянет Игорь.</p>
<p>      — Да наш тренер вратарей, — торопливо поясняет в ответ Матвей. — Эхх, даже скучаю по нему.</p>
<p>      — Я тоже по своим скучаю, — вздыхает. — По Савеличу и даже по Гранеро.</p>
<p>      — Это который гольф-поля и которого вы потом в воду макаете на сборах? — живо уточняет Сафонов.</p>
<p>      — Ага. Он так ругается всегда, уморно. Эй! Это что, про воду тоже так общеизвестно во всех командах?</p>
<p>      — Да, истории ходили, а потом как-то залез на ваш канал и посмотрел сам, чтоб наглядно убедиться, — трубка откровенно ржёт, а Игорь опять смущается. Непонятно только почему.</p>
<p>      — Катя — ну, главред клубного канала, — заставляет Федьку, который оператор, вообще всё снимать, — зачем-то рассказывает Игорь. — Одним ВикторМихалычем и спасаемся.</p>
<p>      — Шугает всех, что ли? — поддерживает тему Матвей.</p>
<p>      — Не забалуешь, — Игорь тоже смеётся, Мотя заразительный просто до жути.</p>
<p>      — А нас вот почти не трогают, — делится Матвей, — но это политика Галицкого, насколько я в курсе, типа лишний информационный фон будет нам только мешать.</p>
<p>      — Да уж, у вас даже фоток мало, — вспоминает услышанное от Тырина. — У нас-то пиар-группу не заткнуть. Катя прям взялась за контент.</p>
<p>      — Да-а-а, мы заметили, — Игорь чует какой-то подвох. — Иногда с Утей смотрим вместе ваш ютубчик. Живенько так!</p>
<p>      — Смотрю ютубчик в приоритете?</p>
<p>      — Есть немного, но там просто много разных видосов, чтоб отвлечься.</p>
<p>      — Мне уже и ютуб осточертел, — вздыхает Игорь, — я его никогда столько не смотрел.</p>
<p>      — М-м… Сериал? — предлагает Мотя.</p>
<p>      — Да какой? — отзывается Игорь. — Ничего уже не хочется смотреть на самом деле, да и глаза отвалятся скоро.</p>
<p>      — Блин, даже не знаю тогда, че тебе посоветовать… — грустнеет Матвей и ненадолго замолкает. — Хотя… Может, знаешь что давай?</p>
<p>      — Что?</p>
<p>      — Делай каждый день по одной нехарактерной для себя вещи! Заодно встряхнешься, — голос Матвея прямо-таки сочится энтузиазмом, который — вот жеж зараза — отчасти передается и Игорю.</p>
<p>      — Ну вообще можно бы… — всё-таки немного мнётся, — но откуда я их возьму? К тому ж надо такие, чтоб дома можно было.</p>
<p>      — Так давай я тебе буду задавать! — по голосу слышно: Матвей загорелся идеей и не собирается отступать. — Могу кидать тебе задания. И проверять могу.</p>
<p>      Игорь замирает, совершенно не представляя, что может загадать этот… Матвей. Он же такой… Смешливый, улыбчивый и внезапный. Но несмотря ни на что Игорь соглашается. Ему хочется растянуть общение и перестать хандрить. Матвей может и хочет помочь.</p>
<p>      — Тогда на связи, — улыбается, чувствуя, что, кажется, его отпускает.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      Первое задание прилетает на следующий день практически с утреца — точнее, на дворе уже двенадцать, но для карантинного времени это самое что ни на есть утро. Игорь как раз только заканчивает завтракать, когда телефон вибрирует уведомлением:</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39<br/>
      Задание №1.<br/>
      Продекламировать стих на выбор<br/>
      Результаты выполнения принимаются в форме видеоотчета.</i></p>
<p>      Игорь успевает прочесть и выгнуть бровь, когда в переписку ещё прилетает бодрое <i>«доброе утро, кстати)))»</i> и следом три ржущих смайла. Мотя, видимо, даже в переписке не может не смеяться.</p>
<p>      Пока Игорь мобилизирует свои умственные ресурсы, попутно пытаясь поднять себя со стула и помыть посуду, телефон опять пиликает. Там красуется инициативное <i>«или зум тебе в помощь, а мне — прямую трансляцию и первый ряд»</i> и опять эти ржущие до слез смайлики. Невозможный какой-то человек, ну!</p>
<p>      Игорь чешет затылок, задумчиво подпирает рукой подбородок и отбивает несколько рубленых сообщений <i>«ладно»</i>, <i>«согласен»</i>, <i>«вот тебе не спится»</i>, <i>«ага, доброе»</i>, отправляя их одно за другим.</p>
<p>      Игорь и чтение стихов с самой школы стояли где-то совсем на разных углах. Стихи были на сцене актового зала на конкурсе чтецов, а Игорь в коридоре за дверями на банкетке — отпрашивался в туалет и не возвращался, предпочитая позалипать в игрушку в телефоне в тишине и спокойствии. Главной задачей было усесться поближе к залу, но не попадая в обзор от двери, чтобы если что быстро притвориться, что он как раз уже шёл обратно.</p>
<p>      Впрочем, в том же и смысл, верно? Делать что-то, нетипичное для себя. Блин, это ж ещё стих выбирать!</p>
<p>      Пока Игорь думает, как справляться со свалившейся на голову развлекухой, переписка снова оживает:</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39<br/>
      Так чего ждать-то, согласный? видоса или ссылку на зум?</i></p>
<p>      Игорь корчит рожу телефону, отсылает короткое <i>«еще не решил, потом отвечу»</i>. Блокирует экран и снова усиленно думает, временами сбиваясь с мысли на Матвея. Тот как раз продолжает бомбардировку сообщениями, но Игорь их пока не читает, а то точно ничего не найдёт и не придумает. Отвлечётся на эту переписку и получит по итогу выговор, что соскочил с темы.</p>
<p>      Оно ему надо? Нет, конечно! Он же никуда не соскакивал, а просто размышляет. В голове крутится что-то такое простое и лёгкое. Тут главное зацепить и не потерять.</p>
<p>      Нога покачивается в такт мыслям, и тут Игоря озаряет: самые простые вещи — самые правильные вещи. И под это описание отлично ложится короткое нетленное «Ночь. Улица. Фонарь. Аптека». Игорь довольно лыбится и вспоминает, что и переделок у этого стихотворения — мо-оре, выбирай не хочу.</p>
<p>      Как-то они как раз в школе извращались с переделкой, в старших классах ещё, оно почти на языке вертится! М-м, как же там было? Ночь-улица-фонарь-аптека по классике, а дальше… Считалочкой же ещё зачитывали. О, точно!</p>
<p>      Игорь прогоняет в памяти стишок не с первого раза, но наконец всё же вспоминает. Для зачитки на камеру — покатит! Или, может, всё же по зуму? Там и поболтать тогда можно, если что. А то он щас задание выполнит, а потом ещё весь вечер фигнёй страдай.</p>
<p>      Хотя с другой стороны — чуть сыкотно. Это вам не ЦСКА-TV и несколько дублей. Но если подумать, то на кой фиг Матвею несколько дублей? Только если поржать? Поржать можно вместе.</p>
<p>      Игорь хмыкает и решает — это же развлечение! Не стоит быть максимально серьёзным. Но на всякий случай он всё-таки ищет ещё несколько смешных вариантов. Сразу отметает смешное, но слишком пошлое про вазелин и останавливается на более нейтральном. Авось и вообще не пригодится. Затем довольно пишет, мол, да будет зум и невероятное шоу для дорогих гостей.</p>
<p>      Дорогой гость ржёт и рассыпается в благодарностях, спрашивает про костюм и бабочку. В ответ ему прилетает смайлик с фейспалмом.</p>
<p>      <i>«Че как, доказательства щас будешь получать или ближе к вечеру созвонимся?»</i> — уточняет Игорь, решив проявить вежливость.</p>
<p>      <i>«Хочешь порепетировать заранее?)»</i> — в ответе Моти чудится весёлое ехидство, но Игорь его игнорирует, к тому же дальше сообщения идут по делу:<i> «Давай часикам к 5? Я там себе отвоюю время-место чтоб не отвлекали, а мелких плойкой займу»</i></p>
<p>      Игорь кивает головой, спохватывается и уже пишет словами. Время до пяти — мелкие это вам не хухры-мухры — пролетает как-то слишком быстро. Игорь же старается вытряхнуть из головы кучу переделанных стихов уже не только Блока.</p>
<p>      Даже находит ту самую переделку, которую они в школе читали. Ну так, чтоб глянуть куда было, если что.</p>
<p>      Игорь уже почти отправляет ссылку на конфу Матвею, но в последний момент вдруг ловит сильную неловкость. Если по фактам же посмотреть — один парень звонит другому, товарищу по сборной, чтобы рассказать стишок. Развлечение сомнительное.</p>
<p>      Впрочем, Дивей быстро отгоняет это чувство, решив, что на карантине можно творить всякие странности, а то крыша поедет от заточения в четырёх стенах, и кидает Моте ссыль. Всё равно немного волнуется и никак не может найти, куда приткнуть телефон. Потом его торопят коротким смешливым <i>«пустите на сеанс»</i> и он успокаивается — ну кому какая разница-то? Нажимает «принять» и ждёт, пока у Моти прогрузится звук и видео. Качество картинки устанавливается не сразу, но скоро пиксели приходят в норму, и Игорь с удовольствием смотрит на чужую широкую улыбку.</p>
<p>      — Привет, человек! — поднимает ладонь и машет.</p>
<p>      — Да, здоровались уже! — смеётся Мотя. Игорь понимает, что крайне рад слышать и видеть Сафонова.</p>
<p>      — Как мелкие? — интересуется Игорь и ёрзает, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на диване и лучше попасть в кадр.</p>
<p>      — Ой, да как обычно, — отмахивается Мотя и переводит тему обратно на Игоря. — Че как жизнь карантинная?</p>
<p>      — Всё так же — режим тюленя с перерывом на зарядку-тренировку, — зевает Игорь. С Мотей приятно болтать даже о такой бессмысленной херне.</p>
<p>      — Ты — очень большой тюлень, хочу тебе сказать по секрету, — улыбка кажется слишком яркой, и Игорь чуть прикрывает глаза. — Эй! Не спать, солнце ещё высоко!</p>
<p>      — Ты вообще-то тоже не маленький, — игнорирует выпады про солнце.</p>
<p>      — Ну так я-то не тюлень! — парирует Матвей.</p>
<p>      — Ой, залива-ай, — ржёт Игорь.</p>
<p>      — Это ты давай заливай! Запевай, зачитывай, что ты там ещё со стихами сделать можешь, — Мотя возвращает их к изначальной теме.</p>
<p>      Игорь закатывает глаза, показывает язык и совершенно не знает, с чего начать. Поэтому начинает с шутливой угрозы:</p>
<p>      — Будешь ржать или сбивать — я тебя найду! — и тыкает пальцем в экран.</p>
<p>      — Ой, гроза района, тоже мне, — улыбается и добавляет уже так, что Игорь и не уверен — было ли. — Может, этого и хочу.</p>
<p>      Игорь на секунду зависает, а потом уточняет:</p>
<p>      — Нехватка живого общения, что ли?</p>
<p>      — Ну, можно и так сказать, — Матвей негромко смеётся. — Чтоб ты понимал, я эту конфу рассматриваю как культурное мероприятие, практически концерт по заявкам!</p>
<p>      — Тьфу на ваши заскоки, — ворчит Игорь. — Короче — я предупредил.</p>
<p>      — Ага-ага, — болванчиком кивает Мотя и замирает в ожидании. Игорь прокашливается и начинает, постепенно разгоняясь, читать:</p>
<p>      —  Ночь. Улица. Фонарь. Аптека.<br/>
      Бар. Клуб. Девицы. Дискотека.<br/>
      Рулетка. Покер. Фишки. В глаз.<br/>
      Такси. Квартира. Унитаз.<br/>
      Жена. Постель. Подушка. Сон.<br/>
      Рассвет. Рассол. Таблетка. Стон.<br/>
      Визг. Дети. Мусор. Пылесос.<br/>
      Обед. Жена. Тарелки. Пёс.<br/>
      Звонок. Дверь. Тёща. Тесть. Бутылка.<br/>
      Застолье. «Скорая». Носилки.<br/>
      Спирт. Вата. Скальпель. Огурец.<br/>
      Морг. Санитары. Всё.<br/>
      Конец.</p>
<p>      Под конец конца Игорь шутливо кланяется в камеру.</p>
<p>      — И на каком этапе ты? — отсмеявшись, уточняет явно впечатлённый Матвей.</p>
<p>      — Я? — переспрашивает Игорь, а потом придумывает, что ответить, и усмехается. — А, ща скину, — открывает одну из запомнившихся переделок и скидывает текстом в чате. Уж декламировать второй раз — увольте.</p>
<p><i>      «Ночь. Улица. Фонарь. Аптека.<br/>
      Бессмысленный и чуткий свет.<br/>
      Друзья, спасите человека!<br/>
      Презервативов на ночь нет!<br/>
      И что за бестия мешала<br/>
      Пополнить раньше инвентарь?<br/>
      Ночь.<br/>
      Ледяная рябь канала.<br/>
      Аптека.<br/>
      Улица.<br/>
      Фонарь.»<br/>
</i><br/>
      Матвей молчит секунд двадцать — видимо, читает и вникает, а потом громко и беззастенчиво ржёт:</p>
<p>      — Вот, значит, какие у тебя проблемы на карантине?</p>
<p>      — Наверное, стоит уточнить, какую проблему ты выбрал для меня? — задумчиво тянет Игорь, улыбаясь.</p>
<p>      — Да я сам уточню: презервативы! На кой они тебе? — Матвей так ржёт, что даже пропадает ненадолго из кадра.</p>
<p>      — Хочешь сказать, что бессмысленная вещь?</p>
<p>      — Сейчас — кажется, что да. Только если у тебя дома закончились одноразовые перчатки и ты не знаешь, что с ними делать.</p>
<p>      — С презервативами? — уточняет Игорь. Абсурда — море, но зато наконец-то ощущение, что он нормальный живой человек.</p>
<p>      — Неужели всё так печально, — кажется, кто-то уже икает от смеха.</p>
<p>      — Нормально всё, не печально, — рублено парирует Игорь, но сам улыбается краешком губ.</p>
<p>      — О боже, так у тебя есть дама сердца, а никто и не в курсе? — Мотя стебётся и прижимает руку к груди, паясничая.</p>
<p>      Игорь закатывает глаза:</p>
<p>      — Нет.</p>
<p>      — Тогда всё-таки всё печально, — уголки губ у Моти опущены, а глаза смеются.</p>
<p>      — Что ж вы все заладили — дама да дама, — вздыхает и вытягивает ноги на низенький столик. — Мало мне моих, так ты ещё.</p>
<p>      — И кто же тебя так достал? — тут же интересуется Сафонов, аж приближаясь к экрану.</p>
<p>      — Да, Ванёк там, Чал с Кучаем… — медленно перечисляет товарищей. — Даже Дзага разочек уже с Набой прошлись на эту тему.</p>
<p>      — Хах, ну ладно, оставим тогда тайну презервативов без разгадки, — Матвей строит довольно-ехидную морду.</p>
<p>      — Это какую это тайну? — поднимает брови Игорь.</p>
<p>      — Зачем они тебе нужны на карантине и без девушки! — выдаёт Матвей довольно громко, видимо, вправду хорошо забаррикадировался от семьи.</p>
<p>      — Бля-я-я-я, — тянет со смехом. Матвей тут же реагирует заинтересованным мычанием. — Почему-то никогда не думал, что ты так умеешь шутить.</p>
<p>      — Почему это?</p>
<p>      — Да не знаю, — Игорь действительно не особо понимает своё ощущение. Они ж все в молодёжке примерно одного возраста и мыслят плюс-минус одинаково. Но Матвей всегда производил чуть более интеллигентное впечатление. Ну, пока орать на поле не начинал. Впрочем, по большей части из них всех интеллигентностью страдал только Чал, и то Игорь подозревал, что это было наносное влияние Дани.</p>
<p>      — Ну тогда будешь иметь в виду, — Мотя подмигивает. — Ты мне лучше скажи, а что стих-то такой коротенький? Интересный, конечно! Но маловато.</p>
<p>      — А ты про объёмы текста не уточнял, — жмёт плечами Игорь и тут же прикусывает язык. Теперь, если вдруг что, Матвей точно будет более тщательно прописывать условия. М-да, язык его — враг его. Матвей будто в подтверждение хмыкает и кивает сам себе. Игорь пытается перевести стрелки. — Ну, а вообще — нормально же. Вон сколько вариаций. Не Пушкина же мне читать по памяти?</p>
<p>      — Пушкин — это сказки, а не стихи, — сделав голос как можно противнее, влезает Матвей. — Но вообще, учту на будущее.</p>
<p>      — О нет…</p>
<p>      — О да! А то вы, защитники, что-то больно умные и изворотливые!</p>
<p>      — Техничный защитник враг команды, а про умного ничего не было, — отбивается Игорь как может. — И вообще, поэмы наизусть учить не буду, так и знай!</p>
<p>      — Ой, да это уже будет неинтересно, — отмахивается Мотя, — я что-нибудь ещё придумаю!</p>
<p>      — Ох и напросился я на свою голову…</p>
<p>      — Жалеешь? — тут же подначивает Сафонов.</p>
<p>      — Пока нет, — усмехается Игорь, — а там посмотрим ещё!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      Следующее задание появляется через пару дней в процессе живого диалога, который построен на воспитании или даже больше на развлечении своих братьев-сестёр меньших. Игорь честно жалуется, что иногда с сестрёнкой непросто. Всё-таки куклы — это не совсем его стихия. И занять мелкую чем-то, что он сам плохо знает и понимает — та ещё задачка. Матвей сочувственно кивает. Ну, точнее, Игорю так кажется — они опять висят на телефонах, но без видеосвязи. В итоге ему предлагают попробовать устроить театр теней: сначала самому научиться, а потом и мелкую втянуть в этот процесс. Матвей уверенно заявляет, что показать зайчика или орла — одно из простейших занятий на свете. Игорь не то чтобы сильно в это верит, но, как говорится в мультике, принимает бой и решает — в очередной раз — а почему бы и да?</p>
<p>      Так как лишней пары рук, чтобы фоткать получающиеся — или не получающиеся — фигуры у Игоря нет, решают снова созвониться. Матвей шутит, что он таким макаром скоро в профессионального надзирателя может переквалифицироваться — или в педагога, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Игорь пытается было предложить поверить ему на слово, но его тут же заверяют, что вечерняя конфа не в напряг, а в радость.</p>
<p>      Часам к десяти вечера Игорь заканчивает очередную катку с Кучаловыми и Ваньком и сливается — почему-то не хочется признаваться, что у него созвон с Матвеем, так что просто сваливает всё на усталость и болящие глаза. Почему именно признаваться не хочется — непонятно, но Игорь решает подумать об этом позже, а сейчас уже привычно кидает ссылку на зум в диалог. Матвей подключается чуть дольше, чем обычно — видимо, лагает связь.</p>
<p>      Волнуется чуть меньше, чем в прошлый раз. Всё-таки это вам не стихи читать! Так, пальцы-руки в букву зю согнуть и то не факт. Игорь даже на пробу делает пару штук: орёл у него получается с первой попытки, заяц тоже — короче, всё это вдохновляет. А что-то шибко сложное у него и не просили вообще-то. Хотя Матвей и грозился, что будет чётче формулировать задания. Но видимо, опять же, тени это не текст, так что он ограничивается набором из трёх фигур: заяц, орёл и что-то типа то ли лебедя, то ли страуса. Короче, рассчитано явно на фантазию и воображение. Этого добра у мелкой навалом, а как показывает практика — у Матвея тоже. Вон, второе задание — а уже сколько разнообразия. Игорь бы до такого сам точно не допетрил!</p>
<p>      — Места заняты согласно купленным билетам! — вещает комп, пока Игорь пытается настроить освещение так, чтобы его попытки в театр теней были видны невооружённым глазом. Всё-таки настольной лампы, как в школе, у него сейчас нет, и сконцентрировать свет так, как нужно — та ещё проблема. Но в итоге — кто бы мог подумать — пригождается фонарик на телефоне. Теперь главное вырубить свет в квартире и выбрать менее рельефную и самую светлую стену.</p>
<p>      — Моть, признайся честно, ты сам задания думаешь или нагуглил развлекуху? — интересуется Игорь, пока ищет, чем приткнуть телефон к стене, чтобы не заваливался.</p>
<p>      — Ты сомневаешься в моей честности? — со смехом передёргивает фразу Матвей.</p>
<p>      — Я поражаюсь фантазии! — Игорь старается не поддаваться на провокации, но с Матвеем это сложно. Телефон тем временем занимает своё законное место, нужная стена найдена, и Игорь решает, что можно и начинать. — К квесту готов!</p>
<p>      Матвей хмыкает и тоже объявляет о своей готовности. Игорь прокашливается и показывает каждую из своих выму-ученных композиций рук и пальцев. Матвей шутит, что всё кривовато и криповато. Игорь уверенно парирует, что слово «криповато» его сестрёнка точно не знает и вообще, пускай кто-то сам попробует всё это повторить. А он, между прочим, с удовольствием на это посмотрит.</p>
<p>      По итогу Матвею больше всего нравится гусь — «Вообще-то это лебедь!» — и он выдаёт Игорю через смех (и, возможно, слезы) громкое и радостное «Зачёт!». Дивеев гордо кивает, вырубает фонарь на телефоне — вот, блин, никогда не угадаешь, где пригодится — и заваливается напротив ноута. Хочется потрепаться и посмотреть на чужое лицо хотя бы через камеру. Первое, что отмечает Игорь — яркие синяки под глазами.</p>
<p>      — Ты вообще спишь ночами? — спрашивает и подпирает щёку кулаком, внимательно отслеживая реакцию напротив.</p>
<p>      — Ночами, днями, отлично сплю! — бодро рапортует Матвей.</p>
<p>      — А по виду и не скажешь! — да и вообще «отлично спать» это понятие растяжимое, но эту мысль Игорь уже оставляет при себе.</p>
<p>      — Тебе просто плохо видно, — Мотя отмахивается. — Да и вообще, что ещё на карантине делать, кроме как не спать?</p>
<p>      — «Не спать», вот-вот, — поддакивает Игорь. Матвей снова отмахивается, пропадает из зоны видимости и появляется спустя несколько секунд с большой чашкой. Дивеев выгибает бровь и получает в ответ:</p>
<p>      — Мама морс сварила. Это не кофе!</p>
<p>      — А че кофе сразу? — хмыкает защитник. — Может, я бы про энергетик спросил!</p>
<p>      — Я решил действовать на опережение, — улыбается пиксельный Матвей. Игорь не может сдержаться — как-то странно на него Матвей влияет — улыбается в ответ.</p>
<p>      — И часто ты так?</p>
<p>      — Как?</p>
<p>      — Действуешь на опережение?</p>
<p>      — Я вратарь, мне по роли положено, — Матвей жмёт плечами.</p>
<p>      — Защитникам тоже положено, но чет по жизни как-то не особо получается, — возражает Игорь.</p>
<p>      — Значит, у меня талант! — Мотя светит, что лампа под потолком.</p>
<p>      — А тренер есть? Ему виднее, — шутит Игорь, с удобством вытягивая ноги под журнальный столик у дивана. Разговор опять сворачивает в болтовню ни о чём, но ему это даже нравится. Забить эфир вечером, не сильно напрягаясь, да и в более чем приятной компании. Прикольней было бы, конечно, вживую вечером на сборах зависнуть, но тут уж не судьба. Пока что.</p>
<p>      Игорь чуть-чуть прикрывает глаза и вслушивается в рассказы Матвея. Хочется уже на сборы, к команде: и к клубу, и к сборникам. Хочется всех обнять, а кому-то и прическу попортить. А ещё обязательно зависнуть у кого-то в номере и потрындеть-поиграть во что-то. Можно в карты, можно катку сгонять. Короче всё что угодно, лишь бы с живым человеком, а не по сети.</p>
<p>      — Спасибо на самом деле, — совершенно невпопад ляпает Игорь, когда Матвей рассказывает про сломавшего в огороде куст смородины брата. Сафонов замирает чуть настороженно, поэтому приходится пояснять. — За то, что не дал скатиться в депрессуху.</p>
<p>      — Да… Не за что?</p>
<p>      — Есть за что, — улыбается Игорь. — Я думал всё — аля-улю, гони гусей, привет, поехавшая кукушечка. А тут — такое разнообразие деятельности!</p>
<p>      — Ну как я мог дать пропасть будущему основному защитнику сборной, страна бы мне не простила! — отшучивается Мотя, но Игорю кажется, что тот просто прячет неловкость. То ли он насобачился понимать Сафона, то ли тот слишком палевно почесал затылок, но Игорь решает на всякий случай взять на заметку: прямым текстом Матвея иногда можно и смутить. В обратную сторону это, правда, тоже работает, стоит признать.</p>
<p>      — Скажешь тоже, — Игорь нейтрально отмахивается и переводит тему, — Кстати, напомни, ты вообще с ПК ни во что не гоняешь?</p>
<p>      — Не-а, я совсем не геймер, начинал пару раз во что-то, но забрасывал быстро.</p>
<p>      — Жаль, могли бы покатать, — дёргает головой Игорь, — но я понимаю, тебе и так там в Красе не скучно, — усмехается по-доброму.</p>
<p>      Матвей тут же пускается в длинный рассказ о том, что когда братья и родители рядом — дел невпроворот. Всегда надо помочь: с домашкой, которой до жопы даже на дистанционке. С какими-то растениями, которые надо высадить вот-прям-щас. А еще обязательно куда-то съездить и кого-то забрать, потому что «ну ты же не тренируешься».</p>
<p>      — Короче, покой мне только снится, — смеётся Матвей, и Игорь кивает. — Сейчас еле отбился от своих и просмотра кино. Сказал, что у меня налаживание отношений.</p>
<p>      — Звучит интересно, — Игорь ржёт, представляя, как это звучит со стороны. Хотя, наверное, в семье, где есть спортсмены в количестве больше единицы это звучит более-менее нормально.</p>
<p>      — Звучит, как надо, — доносится из колонок, и Игорь кивает, соглашаясь. Зевает, прикрывая ладонью рот, и слушает возмущённое «Ну-у, теперь и я зевать начну!». Внутри становится как-то хорошо и окончательно спокойно. Он смотрит на экран, чуть прикрыв глаза, и слушает очередную историю про то, что «стоит только отвернуться — всё, трындец!». Братья у Моти весёлые и энергичные. Игорь же радуется, что у него только одна сестрёнка. А потом как-то внезапно его отправляют спать.</p>
<p>      — Не понял, — бурчит и трёт глаза кулаком. Пока Матвей не сказал — спать не хотелось. Что это за магия слов такая, а?</p>
<p>      — Да что непонятного, обзевался весь уже, — жмёт плечами в светлой футболке. — Иди уже, а то потеряю своего ценного защитника.</p>
<p>      — Моть, не драматизируй, — Игорь снова душераздирающе зевает. — Ну куда я от тебя денусь, а?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      Игорь потягивается во весь рост и ощущает, как впервые за долгое время ничего не давит. В родном городе дышится легче, воздух слаще, деревья выше, трава зеленее и далее по списку. А ещё дома вся родня, которую он теперь так редко видит вживую. Мелкая, которая не слезает с него в первые несколько дней и, кажется, отпускает одного разве что в туалет. Игорь только улыбается и подкидывает сестренку повыше, от чего она довольно верещит. Мама готовит в два раза больше, а папа шутит, что кому-то придётся отрабатывать. В принципе, Игорь и без него это знает. Но он не обижается — он же дома!</p>
<p>      Спится, правда, не сразу сладко и крепко. Кровать хочется побольше и пошире. Всё-таки в Москве огромный раскладной диван! А тут… Тут, всё осталось неизменным. Поэтому в ночи он иногда просыпается и залипает, скролля все соцсети и зависая на сайтах со спортивными новостями.</p>
<p>      Вообще классно, что им разрешили уехать из Москвы, а то сколько бы он ещё сидел один в квартире — совершенно непонятно. Родители и сестрёнка практически снимают вопрос скуки и безделья — вместе с домашними обязанностями, ведь Игорь тут жилец, а не гость — так что с друзьями и Матвеем он списывается реже и меньше. Но не забывает. Мотя вообще часто всплывает в голове, особенно с рассказами про его мелких, когда Игорь оказывается в схожих ситуациях со своей.</p>
<p>      К слову, театр теней приходится очень кстати — сестрёнка несколько вечеров вместе с ним под умилёнными взглядами родителей изучает, что же можно изобразить руками при помощи фонарика и белой стены. Игорь довольно улыбается и малодушно забывает, что надо бы всё-таки написать спасибо. Хотя, если по чесноку, то написать хочется просто так. Без всякого спасибо. Тем более дома гонять катки (и материться) достаточно проблематично. То свет горит, то тише будь, то не ругайся — сестру чему учишь? Так что играет он ещё реже, чем общается с парнями.</p>
<p>      И тем не менее всё равно всё быстро скатывается в тот же день сурка, что и в Москве. Чуть более суматошный и разнообразный день сурка, чем в столице, но по сути — всё тот же. Без футбола тяжко, как не крути.</p>
<p>      Федя пишет, что на даче на воздухе попроще, и Игорь тяжко вздыхает — у него такой возможности нет.</p>
<p>      Хотя, в принципе, возможность свалить с кем-то из друзей на дачу — его регулярно зовут — была. Но это означало нарушить — злостно — все правила от клуба. Поэтому он открещивается очередными домашними делами, строгим режимом и вообще. Ребята фыркают, но понимают. За это им Игорь безмерно благодарен.</p>
<p>      Тренировки уже набивают оскомину и он следует совету Ваньки — начинает бегать недалеко от дома. По чуть-чуть. До Гранеро ему расти и расти, но он к этому не стремится. Надеется, что сможет быстрее и крепче спать. А то скоро глаза сломает в ночи в телефоне сидеть.</p>
<p>      Правда, и после бега всё равно не выходит отрубиться моментально. Когда он открывает инсту, в глаза сразу бросается история Моти. Зная Сафонова — это аттракцион неслыханной щедрости. Надо заценить!</p>
<p>      Игорь тыкает на кружочек и замирает: Матвей запечатлён с пушистой собачкой на руках. Чихуахуа? Нет, как-то она по-другому должна называться… И откуда только Мотя её взял? Битву с любопытством Игорь проигрывает сразу — спрашивает в директе и шлёт вдогонку собачий смайлик. Игорь и сам, конечно, больше собачник, но ему нравятся крупные породы какие-то, чтобы прям как в книгах-фильмах — верный друг и всё такое.</p>
<p>      Порода оказывается шпицем, а Игорь рассказывает, что, наверное, хотел бы лабрадора. Большого, весёлого и ласкового. Чтобы можно было бегать вместе с ним — Матвей вворачивает шутку про поля. А ещё чтобы он тапочки носил и белок гонял по деревьям. Где в Москве или Уфе искать белок — об этом Игорь старается не думать. Хочется и всё тут. Матвей закидывает ржущими смайлами и подтверждает догадку — собака для мамы. Специально компактная, чтобы могла жить в квартире. Тут Игорь согласен. Большой собаке — большой дом.</p>
<p>      Игорь иногда сам чувствует себя большой собакой. Проблема в том, что за большим домом он бы следить не смог: у него в квартире-то главный залог порядка — трогать как можно меньше вещей, а с большим домом обычно идёт ещё и двор, где тоже постоянно надо что-то делать… Чал со своими, вон, за дачей всем семейством ухаживают. В общем, дом — это дело далёкого и не фактического будущего, о котором мысли на самом деле и не заходили, пока шли футбольные будни. А с этим карантином теперь в голову лезет всякое и почти всегда неприятное.</p>
<p>      Хотя, к приятному можно отнести друзей, воспоминания об отдыхе и — Матвея. Игорь уже несколько раз задумывался, что если бы не краснодарский вратарь, то, возможно, не сиделось бы ему на жопе ровно. Ну, точнее, было бы тупо скучно. Потому что у Вани — Наташа, а Кучаловы, ну, это Кучаловы. Неделимый организм, так сказать. А тут — новое (почти) лицо, с которым интересно, легко и просто.</p>
<p>      Так что Игорь с удовольствием поддерживает диалог в директе и обсуждает сложности содержания собаки в доме. Матвей в ответ интересуется как там Игорь, Уфа, и Игорь в Уфе. Дивей честно отвечает, что дома хорошо, но тоже наскучивает — всё равно же не выйти никуда — и Мотя обещает на днях придумать новое задание-развлекуху.</p>
<p>      У Игоря от этого обещания покалывает кончики пальцев, и внутри разливается абсолютное спокойствие. Он желает Моте приятных снов, разобраться наконец-то — «Что ты к ним прикопался?!» — со своими синяками под глазами и отрубается быстрее, чем произносит ЦВБП.</p>
<p></p><div class="part-comment-bottom mx-10 mx-xs-5"></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239542">Коллаж</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Мы в город Изумрудный</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Идем дорогой трудной</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Идем дорогой трудной</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Дорогой непрямой</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>      motya_39<br/>      Дивей<br/>      А Дивей</em>
</p>
<p>      Игорь обнаруживает этот интригующе-вкрадчивый — и с чего только решил? — зов у себя в личке на следующий день после разговора о скуке. Он не заставляет себя долго ждать — отправляет короткое «<em>Ась?</em>» и даже не откладывает телефон, занимая себя лентой, чтобы сразу дождаться ответа.</p>
<p>      <em>motya_39<br/>      Есть у меня вариантик задания<br/>      Но я не уверен, что ты такого никогда не делал<br/>      Но допускаю такую возможность</em></p>
<p>      Матвей строчит что-то ещё, но Игорь не выдерживает приступа любопытства и сразу отвечает сам:</p>
<p>
  <em>      diveevigor_78<br/>      Моть<br/>      Давай ближе к делу<br/>      Не томи!</em>
</p>
<p>      Значок карандашика пропадает, но ненадолго.</p>
<p>
  <em>      motya_39<br/>      А почему бы и нет?<br/>      Томленый защитник<br/>      Или томный?..<br/>      Или утомленный?</em>
</p>
<p>      Игорь смотрит и не знает: ржать или смущаться. Как-то непривычно. Он уже и сам не рад, что поторопил Мотю.</p>
<p>      <em>motya_39<br/>      Короче, ты сам там реши — какой ты<br/>      А задачка в принципе лайтовая<br/>      Раз со стихами справился</em></p>
<p>      Глядя на количество сообщений и последующую тишину Игорь отсылает лаконичное «<em>Ну и?</em>». В ответ — ждал, что ли, специально? — прилетает:</p>
<p>
  <em>      motya_39<br/>      Расскажи сказку!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>      diveevigor_78<br/>      Э-э-э</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>      motya_39<br/>      Ну в плане — прочитай, как на ночь типа<br/>      Я не про сочинительство<br/>      Хотя-я….</em>
</p>
<p>      Игорь спохватывается и аж отвечает голосовой — пока Матвей там ещё-то не напридумывал:</p>
<p>      — Э-э-э-й, не-не, никакого сочинительства! Читать так читать, забились, к тому ж реально не доводилось. Раньше в смысле, — сообщение ушло, пауза повисла, Игорь завис. Опять появилось какое-то новое ощущение. То ли предвкушение, то ли стеснение. Почему-то он уверен, что Матвей вместо голосовой ему наберёт. И не ошибается.</p>
<p>      — Как приятно, что я буду у тебя первым, — раздаётся в трубке, а Дивеев почти давится слюнями.</p>
<p>      — Чего? — прокашлявшись, сипло выдыхает в трубку.</p>
<p>      — Приятно быть первым, — ржёт на том конце Сафонов, но всё-таки миролюбиво добавляет. — Приятно, что ты мне первым расскажешь сказку.</p>
<p>      — Тебе?!</p>
<p>      — Ну да, — по-любому жмёт плечами. — Иначе как я засчитаю, что ты задание выполнил?</p>
<p>      — Логично, — Игорь чешет затылок, — но я чёт подумал, что ты имеешь в виду, чтоб я сеструхе читал.</p>
<p>      — Ну так одно другому не помеха, я мешать не буду, — Матвей посмеивается, и Игорь снова чувствует, как будто не успевает за ситуацией.</p>
<p>      — Тогда без видео, лан? Я телефон прост рядом с собой положу, и послушаешь, — Игорь и сам не против незримого присутствия Моти, так-то.</p>
<p>      Звучит всё странно, но приемлемо. Да и вообще, в соотношении с тем, что в мире происходит… Короче, че бы не почитать краснодарскому вратарю и сестрёнке сказку.</p>
<p>      На этой мысли Игорь тормозит и спешно меняет в своей голове Мотю и мелкую местами. А то какие-то неправильные приоритеты…</p>
<p>      — Сам выберешь литературу, или тебе подкинуть что-нибудь? — мягко интересуется Мотя.</p>
<p>      — Сам выберу, но ты подкинь, — ржёт Игорь. — Может, у вас там в Краснодаре сказки интереснее. Сам-то читал?</p>
<p>      — В смысле сам или кому-то?</p>
<p>      — И то, и то, — решает Игорь.</p>
<p>      — И да, и да, — Мотя хмыкает в трубку. — Мелким, правда, давно читал, когда они вообще мелочь-мелочь были.</p>
<p>      — Прико-ольно, у меня мама с ней возилась всё время, дочка же, все дела, — Игорь понижает голос и смеётся, — говорит, одного пацана за глаза хватило.</p>
<p>      — Что, шибко шебутной был? — Мотя тоже понижает голос.</p>
<p>      — Ну-у-у, не то чтобы сильно… — Игорь ненадолго задумывается и чешет затылок. — Но прикурить иногда давал.</p>
<p>      — Редко, но метко? — смеётся трубка.</p>
<p>      — Типа того, да сам знаешь — мячик интереснее учёбы.</p>
<p>      — Ага, ещё и детство особо без компьютеров-интернетов, щас этим вон, — невидимый Матвей явно куда-то кивает, — планшет всучи и всё, готовы.</p>
<p>      — Ну, а нас на улицу выпихни, а дальше только в окно высосываться и кричать «Домо-о-ой!», — пародирует Игорь.</p>
<p>      — Я, кстати, слышал, что обсуждать «а вот в наше время» — это первый признак старости, — как ни в чем не бывало сообщает Мотя.</p>
<p>      — Ты за себя говори, э, — шутливо возмущается Игорь, — ты ж старше, я точно помню, я тебя ещё зимой поздравлял!</p>
<p>      — Всё, началось начало конца, — взрывается смехом динамик. — Какие ещё аргументы для моей старости?</p>
<p>      — Чувак, поздравляю, тебе почти тридцать? — Дивеев подхватывает волну и сам смеётся.</p>
<p>      — Тогда на следующий др мы должны не алкоголь пить, а чай с пироженками. Потому что?..</p>
<p>      — Что? — податливо уточняет Игорь.</p>
<p>      — Потому что пить сил нет, и на утро голова болеть будет!</p>
<p>      — Я думал, потому что мы спортсмены и вообще пить не должны, — смеётся Дивей.</p>
<p>      — Ну ты загну-ул, — тянет Мотя, — в отпуске-то можно иногда, ну.</p>
<p>      — Уже нельзя, голова на утро болеть будет, — Игорь радостно передёргивает и улыбается, довольный собой.</p>
<p>      — Ой-й, ну тебя, самый опытный защитник, блин, — по ощущениям Мотя показывает ему язык.</p>
<p>      Игорь очень ярко это себе представляет и ляпает, не успев обдумать:</p>
<p>      — И нечего мне язык показывать, — в трубке слышится удивлённый вздох, и Игорь гордится собой. Даже идёт на опережение. — И не отнекивайся, точно знаю, что язык показывал.</p>
<p>      — Я и не собирался спорить… С таким опытным защитником! — с выразительной паузой парирует Матвей. Они молчат несколько секунд, а потом оба смеются до слёз в уголках глаз.</p>
<p>      Потом договариваются о примерном времени «сеанса» и прощаются — Мотя настойчиво просит выбрать сказку поинтереснее, а не Курочку Рябу, и Игорь даже в шутку оскорбляется, хотя на самом деле действительно думал взять что-то, что первое под руку попадётся не слишком длинное.</p>
<p>      Игорь отбрасывает телефон на кровать и плюхается на неё следом, закидывая руки за голову. Это ж ещё надо мелкой сказать, что на вечер в планах сказка. И у предков вопросов не вызывать…</p>
<p>      Но волнуется он, как выясняется позже, зря. Родители просят уложить сестру, пока они собираются навестить бабушку с дедом и заодно привезти им продуктов. Игорь выдыхает и с радостью соглашается. Меньше народу — больше кислороду. А ещё вопросов меньше. Правда, сказка ещё не выбрана, но это уже мелочи. Её наизусть учить не нужно!</p>
<p>      Игорь только успевает оповестить сестрёнку, что сегодня он будет развлекать ее, усыплять и иже с этим, как проблема сказки решается сама собой: мелкая с радостным визгом срывается в комнату и тащит оттуда книгу — «Волшебник изумрудного города». Игорь чувствует себя то ли партизаном, то ли вредителем, но соглашается почитать на ночь новую главу — мама, оказывается, заставляет читать самостоятельно.</p>
<p>      Зато информация, что ей будут читать, а не она сама, играет Игорю на руку — постель стелится мгновенно. Он только одеяло поправляет и достает с полки любимую мягкую игрушку. Затем спохватывается, пишет Моте сообщение, чтобы брал трубку и не отсвечивал. А то сестра у него даром что книжки слушать любит. Общаться ей нравится намного больше. А то, что она с удовольствием пообщается с Мотей, Игорь почему-то не сомневается.</p>
<p>      Тот радостно откликается быстрым звонком. Игорь аккуратно кладет телефон на прикроватную тумбочку и кивает мелкой на кровать. Та быстро ныряет под одеяло и натягивает его аж до подбородка. Игорь подаёт ей любимую игрушку и берёт книгу в руки. У нее приятная обложка: зелёный корешок и чуть размытая картинка. Интересно как давно он не брал в руки бумажную книгу? По ощущениям — целую вечность.</p>
<p>      — Откуда читать? — интересуется Игорь, листая страницы и мельком останавливаясь взглядом на ярких картинках.</p>
<p>      Сестра тут же пользуется возможностью вылезти из-под одеяла — ох не зря они её Лисой прозвали — и тянет руки к книжке, чтоб показать.</p>
<p>      — Вот! — тыкает пальчиком в одну из страниц, и Игорь покорно забирает чтиво обратно. От понимания, что его слушает и Матвей, становится то ли чуть неуютно, то ли просто волнительно. А когда он наскоро пробегается по тексту, становится определённо волнительно. Он не знаток этой книги, но про Страшилу, Железного Дровосека и Трусливого Льва, конечно, слышал.</p>
<p>      В книге Страшила и Элли спасают Железного Дровосека, а Игорь понимает, что сказки-то с возрастом приобретают новый смысл. Сказки для взрослых.</p>
<p>      Игорь ещё раз подтыкает мелкой одеяло и оглядывается на дверь, интуитивно стараясь потянуть время. Ладно сестра, а вот незримое присутствие Матвея заставляет чувствовать себя дураком. Дивей вздыхает, откашливается и всё же открывает рот. Игорь вообще не чтец, но всё же пытается как-то… Работать голосом? По крайней мере, чтобы было внятно.</p>
<p>      На поле-то все внятно, понятно и через пресловутое «блять». А тут надо без него как-то, да ещё и не орать… Короче, он старается как может, а Лиса ещё и подхихикивает! И даже комментирует иногда. Хорошо хоть вопросы не задаёт. А то точно посыпался бы самым позорным образом.</p>
<p>      А в книге тем временем Железного Дровосека спасают и начинают точить лясы:</p>
<p>      — Ну, а мне нужно сердце! — Железный Дровосек спорит, а Игорь чувствует, что у него самого скакнул пульс. — Мозги не делают человека счастливым, а счастье — лучшее, что есть на земле, — ну и сказочки сестра читает! Приходится на секунду остановиться, чтобы вдохнуть.</p>
<p>      Он продолжает после паузы, усыпляя сестринскую бдительность и свой пульс. В памяти, несмотря на несколько прочитанных страниц — те, про сердце. Ну, Мотя! Ну, редиска! Хотя не редиска так-то, но это мелочи. Но опять же, если подумать, Сафонов так-то не при чём — сказку же сестра выбирала.</p>
<p>      Игорь вливается в процесс чтения и даже не сразу замечает, что мелкая уснула — прерывается на полуслове, когда таки обращает внимание и тут же пытается быть тише и незаметнее, чем обычно. Подхватывает телефон, выходит из комнаты практически на цыпочках, щёлкнув выключателем, и только потом выдыхает негромкое «алё» в трубку.</p>
<p>      — Ты и меня почти усыпил, — отзываются по ту сторону. — Правда, поначалу тянуло поддакнуть комментариям твоей сестрёнки.</p>
<p>      — Да кто бы сомневался, блин, — тихо парирует Игорь и утекает на кухню. — Спелись бы на мою голову.</p>
<p>      — Ты не отвлекайся, не отвлекайся, — цокает Мотя, и Игорь замирает:</p>
<p>      — В смысле?</p>
<p>      — Ну дочитывать-то будешь? Я так-то тоже лежал тебя слушал.</p>
<p>      Игорь крякает от неожиданности: что-то слишком ярко он это себе представляет. Но, моргнув пару раз, стряхивает наваждение.</p>
<p>      — Тебе до конца, что ли, читать?</p>
<p>      — Ну пока не усну, — посмеивается Мотя.</p>
<p>      — И тебе типа интересно? — Игорь ещё раз уточняет, потому что на это он как-то не рассчитывал. Читать персонально Моте… Щёки внезапно заливает краска. Хорошо этого хоть не видно.</p>
<p>      — А если неинтересно, то я даже быстрее усну, — Мотя отшучивается, а Игорю становится даже обидно.</p>
<p>      — Ты — непостоянный, — сообщает обиженно.</p>
<p>      — Зато в воротах стабильный, — смеётся Мотя, а Игорь сопит. — Эй, ну ты чего? Я ж шуткую.</p>
<p>      — Дуркуешь, блин, — обижаться, а тем более злиться — бесполезно. Игорь проверял. — Подожди тогда, я сам до кровати доберусь. А то вы с Лисой хорошо устроились.</p>
<p>      — Лан, — покорно соглашается Мотя.</p>
<p>      Игорь пьёт воду и идёт к себе. Хорошо, что он книгу на автомате прихватил, а то пришлось бы возвращаться — разбудил Лисёныша, снова читай.</p>
<p>      — Знаешь, это вообще-то странно, — сообщает Игорь, плюхнувшись на свою кровать.</p>
<p>      — Читать мне сказки? — сразу же с готовностью откликается Матвей.</p>
<p>      — Ага, — чего уж тут отнекиваться. — Хотя, было бы логичнее, чтобы ты мне их читал.</p>
<p>      — Че это? — совершенно искренне удивляется трубка.</p>
<p>      — Имя у тебя такое… Сказочное! — не то чтобы Игорь хотел это говорить… Но ладно, чего уж там. К слову пришлось — вот и сказал.</p>
<p>      — Сказал мне Ди-ивеев, Ди-иво! — тут же спорит Матвей. — Где уж сказочнее!</p>
<p>      — Ой, бля…— морщится Игорь. Выдумает же тоже.</p>
<p>      — Обля ваш — это уже из другой серии, — кажется, если Мотя и начинал засыпать, то сейчас это осталось в прошлом.</p>
<p>      Игорь фыркает, стягивая покрывало. Потом просит подождать и стягивает уже футболку. В кровати мягко и уютно. Сейчас бы отрубиться под чей-нибудь трёп. Но это не тот случай.</p>
<p>      — Точно ещё читать? — уточняет. Вдруг Мотя уже успел отрубиться. Но трубка отвечает слишком бодрым «конечно!».</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      На следующее утро Игорь с огромным трудом раскачивается к обеду под удивлённые взгляды родителей. Всё-таки он обычно старался соблюдать режим, а тут поднять подняли, а разбудить забыли. Мама покачала головой, а Лисёныш тут же заступилась: «Игорь мне сказку читал и устал!». В принципе, Игорь и не спорит. Только вот сказку он не только ей читал. Но этого родителям и сестрёнке точно знать не надо. Вопросов потом не оберёшься.</p>
<p>      У него на удивление философское настроение, и он позволяет себе выбраться посидеть во двор на качели и просто отключиться от всего. Благо, народу почти никого — карантин же ж!</p>
<p>      В голове медленно прокручиваются кусочки вчерашних чтений и слова Дровосека про сердце. Сказки сказками, но и взрослым иногда надо перечитывать такое, думает Игорь, слегка отталкиваясь от земли. Качели немного скрипят, а Игорь снова ныряет в свои мысли.</p>
<p>      Хочется уже на поле — погонять мяч, обнять парней, постебаться над Карпом в конце-то концов. Он даже от Березуцких готов выслушать лекцию. Лишь бы лицом к лицу.</p>
<p>      Игорь ещё раз отталкивается сильнее и ощутимее. Качели скрипят. Может быть, наушники достать? Игорь даже тянется к телефону, но понимает — наушники благополучно остались лежать дома на тумбочке в коридоре. Жаль. Айфон в руке лежит привычной тяжестью, и он его разблокирует.</p>
<p>      Диалог с Матвеем пустует — тот то ли тоже продрых до обеда, то ли занимается какими-то своими делами. Игорю безотчетно хочется, чтобы Мотя написал первым — вчера ж они не прощались. Игорь, как и обещал, читал вслух, периодически проверяя, не уснул ли Мотя, тихим и аккуратным «ну что, всё, спокойной ночи?». Пару раз его встретила бурчащая отповедь, а потом ответа и вправду не последовало — тогда Игорь сам повесил трубку, отложил книгу, выключил свет и наконец тоже лег спать. Ночью сил на размышления не было, зато сейчас дело другое.</p>
<p>      Это же и вправду странно. Это чтение, да и вообще… Если бы вдруг Игорь читал сказку Кучаловым или там — Ваньку, то не обошлось бы без конского ржача, прерывания на полуслове и тонны стеба. А тут Игорь читал всерьёз? И Мотя слушал так же.</p>
<p>      Да и не похоже это их общение на всё остальное. Ну, с пацанами в смысле. Точнее, ну, Мотя тоже пацан, конечно… Но вот не ржёт, не стебётся так, как Игорь привык. Точнее, ржёт, конечно, но… Странный, странный Матвей. Хотя, не Игорю судить о странностях. У него их тоже, кхм, парочка найдётся. Но ими он делиться не собирается точно! Интересно, а ещё где-то в клубах есть парочки? Может, у кого-то роман на расстоянии? Это ж типа как это? Ромео и Джульетта? Хотя вроде не то, там кто-то враждовал. Это скорее если — ну-у-у — кто-то из коней замутил с зенитовцем или спартаковцем?</p>
<p>      Игорь задумывается над прозвищами и размышляет о том, как бы это звучало? Пара коней? Пара бомжей? Пара свиней? Пара быков?</p>
<p>      На этой мысли Игорь ещё раз отталкивается и чуть не слетает с качелей. Почему-то в голове сразу ярко рисуется Матвей со своей широкой клыкастой улыбочкой. Рядом рисуется кто-то ещё, и Игорь кривится, как от лимона.</p>
<p>      Это неожиданно неприятно. Игорь даже тормозит подошвами о землю и несколько раз заторможенно моргает — он-то всегда считал себя человеком, которому нет дела до чужих замуток и отношений.</p>
<p>      Игорь ещё немного шевелит мозгами и понимает, что даже, кажется, и не до конца уверен, нет ли никого у Сафонова или всё-таки есть? В разговорах как-то не всплывало, фоном не мелькало, но это же ещё не показатель. Мало ли людей не распространяются? Кучаловы те же. Ну там понятно. Или вот ещё полумифическая дама Набабы — вроде существует, но в глаза никто не видел.</p>
<p>      И как бы оно и понятно — сейчас и интернет, и СМИ все эти такие, что лучше пусть думают, что ты один, чем обсасывают все косточки. Игорь знает, как те же Ванька и Карп не любят вопросы про своих девушек, и как трепетно относится к своей жене Жора. Легче от этих размышлений, правда, не становится.</p>
<p>      Мысли опять крутятся около Сафона. Мотя же привлекательный! Это трудно отрицать. Игорь вздыхает и думает, что наверняка такие на дороге долго не валяются. Вон тот же Чал не валялся… Или Кучай? Как-то не с руки было спрашивать, кто, в кого и когда. Может, настало время их потерзать на эту тему? Зачем ему это сейчас, Игорь пока сам плохо понимал.</p>
<p>      Впрочем, не звонить и не писать же? На такую-то тему! Тут надо лицом к лицу, а когда этот фейс-ту-фейс будет? Вроде разговоры о возобновлении начали потихоньку ходить, но тут надо до дела ещё дожить. И в Москву вернуться, да…</p>
<p>      От размышлений отвлекает тренькнувшее уведомление: в общий чат прилетает сообщение от Михалыча — напоминание, что тренироваться надо поактивнее. То ли намёк, то ли нет, но во внимание принять стоит.</p>
<p>      Но про то, что забывать о тренировках не нужно, он и так помнит. Лишний стимул, конечно, не лишний, но на улице так хорошо, что уходить пока не хочется. Хочется ещё немного погулять на воздухе. Когда их вызовут обратно, вряд ли будет такая роскошь, как поебланить. А уж поразмышлять и подавно. Ещё, наверное, стоит узнать у Кучаловых, как там обстановка-обстакановка. Если те, конечно, в Москве. Зная эту парочку, можно смело предположить, что они окопались у Чала на даче и носа оттуда не кажут. Хотя-я-я… Наверное, Костя всё-таки умотал к своим. Мелкого давно не видел, да и родителей…</p>
<p>      Телефон снова булькает, и Игорь сначала думает, что кто-то ответил Михалычу, поэтому смотрит на экран только минут через пять-семь, когда решает всё-таки пойти домой. Там оказывается никакой не ответ, а целое сообщение от Моти:</p>
<p>
  <em>      motya_39<br/>      Дивей, ты прям кот-баюн-сказочник, я спал как детеныш</em>
</p>
<p>      Игорь совершенно бесконтрольно улыбается и представляет — с чего бы вообще? — детеныша выдры. Почему выдра — тот ещё вопрос, но Игорь решает, что они — милые. И Мотя тоже.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      К огромной радости Игоря карантин в скором времени решают свернуть и развернуть РПЛ. Он испытывает огромный подъём эмоций и сил, когда возвращается в Москву.</p>
<p>      Квартира уже не кажется такой холодной и пустой, да и пробыть он в ней успевает едва ли неделю. Чал звонит буквально сразу после медосмотра и радостно сообщает, что ждёт его на даче, адрес такой-то, записываем, не зеваем и себя быстренько собираем.</p>
<p>      Игорь не сдерживает радостного «ю-хуу», потому что живое общение с пацанами да ещё и на свежем воздухе — это просто вау! После двух-то месяцев сидения взаперти. Он даже сперва теряется и не знает, что закинуть с собой в рюкзак — так отвык от всяких выездов.</p>
<p>      В итоге трясет головой и кидает с собой носки-трусы-футболку. Каким-то чудом не забывает про зубную щётку. Отзванивается маме и болтает с Лисёнышем уже по дороге к такси — всё-таки до общественного транспорта он ещё не созрел, а свою машину брать к друзьям — ну-у, такое. Пить до беспамятства никто не будет, но вот настойку, о которой Чал прожужжал все уши, они могут и продегустировать.</p>
<p>      Поэтому он едет с предвкушением и с удовольствием слушает Лайк ФМ.</p>
<p>      Компания собирается что надо: Чал с Кучаем, Скиба и он сам. У Обли вроде как какие-то дела, других пацанов с Фединой тусовки тоже не ожидается, но им и так заебись. К тому же с ними ещё Варя — Дивей с удовольствием треплет собаку за ушами, едва оказывается за калиткой, и спасает свои штаны от грязных лап.</p>
<p>      Игорь вдыхает полной грудью: дача — это кайф! Погода, правда, шепчет, но коллекцию дачного гардероба Чаловых под лестницей все уже успели заценить, потаскать и от холодов пострадать не боялись. Сменная запасная одежда имелась на всех. После Вари Игорь с чистой совестью по очереди сжимает друзей в объятьях и идёт в дом переодеваться. Он цапает себе куртку с коротковатыми рукавами, а Скиба утягивает Локомотивскую парку.</p>
<p>      Это, кажется, вообще самое древнее, что есть на даче — по словам Феди, Даня её припер ещё во времена своей молодёжки, после чего она так и осела в доме. Перещеголяли в ней, наверное, все — да простит их любимый ЦСКА.</p>
<p>      Дивей всё же ворчливо-шутливо озвучивает, что рукавчики коротковаты, но да ладно. В ответ ему моментально прилетает Костино «просто кто-то отрастил слишком длинные лапы», и тема гардероба на этом исчерпывает себя — нечего телиться и ждать темноты, пора идти жарить мясо.</p>
<p>      Варя крутится в ногах и выпрашивает то ли ласку, то ли пожевать. Пока ей, правда, перепадают только почёсывания. Федя в принципе строго следит за её рационом и предупреждает всех ещё раз, а Игорю достаётся персональный инструктаж:</p>
<p>      — На жалобные глазки не поддаёмся, на умоляющие поскуливания тоже, в актёрские этюды голодных обмороков не верим! — загибает пальцы, перечисляя.</p>
<p>      — А…</p>
<p>      — Это самая хитрющая собака на свете!</p>
<p>      Дивей удивленно смотрит на собаку и на автомате гладит. Варя преданно смотрит в глаза и виляет хвостом. Федя качает головой и грозит пальцем. Та обиженно скулит.</p>
<p>      — Короче, не корми её и всё! Гладить — пожалуйста, — подытоживает и всучивает в руки Дивея тарелку с овощами.</p>
<p>      — Не кормить… — повторяет задумчиво. — Вроде не сложно, справимся.</p>
<p>      — Див, ты там застрял? — орёт Костя откуда-то от мангала.</p>
<p>      Дивей вздыхает и бросает украдкой взгляд сначала на зеленые заросли, а потом на буйную растительность Кости. Как Чал это терпит — непонятно.</p>
<p>      — Иду! — всё-таки орёт в ответку, оставляет овощи на веранде и свистит Варе.</p>
<p>      — Чё хотел? — интересуется у колдующего над костром Кучая. Ну чисто шаман какой-то, медвежьей шкуры только сверху не хватает.</p>
<p>      — Федька там где-то с тобой чкается? Мясо на шампуры нанижите, а? — просит, не отрывая взгляд от крайне важной миссии — выстраивания шалашика из веточек потоньше.</p>
<p>      — Лады, — соглашается, и идёт обратно в дом. Если Кучаю не мешаться под ногами — меньше шансов, что он спалит свою бородищу. Крайне специфический способ бритья выйдет.</p>
<p>      Как это там было в школе, подсечно-огневой? Игорь фыркает и заглядывает на импровизированную кухню на веранде — всех тянет на воздух. Варя вьется в ногах хозяина. Скиба флегматично кромсает овощи, поглядывая за окно. Видимо, все уже засиделись по домам.</p>
<p>      — Чал, Кучай уже просит мясо на шампуры нанизывать, — басит и утягивает кусок огурца. Скиба фыркает и пинает под столом.</p>
<p>      — Ща, я тогда за ними в бытовку сгоняю, на вас стратегическая задача — найти, чем отвлечь Варю, — Федя вытирает руки влажной салфеткой и торопливо ретируется.</p>
<p>      — Может с ней поиграть выйти? Палки покидать, всё такое? — предлагает Коля, отложив в сторону овощи и почёсывая радостную собаку за ушами. Видать, точно на улицу хочет.</p>
<p>      — Да можно, наверное, — Игорь пожимает плечами. — Мы тогда с Чалом тут с мясом и овощами закончим.</p>
<p>      — Тогда я её заберу, а ты подтягивайся, а то Кучай ещё обшипит, — ржёт Коля. — У нас только Чал привилегированный.</p>
<p>      Дивей кивает, ерошит Варину шёрстку и, ополоснув руки, принимается за мясо. Минуты через три Федя обозначает своё возвращение, коротко потрепав Игоря по затылку, и позвякивает шампурами, не забыв откомментировать:</p>
<p>      — Тоже решил отращивать на карантине?</p>
<p>      — Да просто негде же постричься — мне мама в Уфе предлагала подровнять, но я чёт решил ну его.</p>
<p>      — Один я за внешним видом слежу! — качает головой, усмехается и подмигивает Коле, который маячит у калитки. Тот тоже не то чтобы шибко стриженый. — Я да Варя, и Варя со мной.</p>
<p>      — Это тебе типа не нравится? — уточняет Игорь вырастая над столом.</p>
<p>      — Не-не-не, — отмахивается и примирительно поднимает руки. — Ты точно красавчик, а вот Кучая обкорнать бы.</p>
<p>      — А ты волос выдерни и желание загадай, вдруг как в Хоттабыче — сработает, — ржёт Игорь. Вот любит же Кучай давать поводы себя пообсуждать — то в белый красился, теперь бороду растит.</p>
<p>      К синякам-то под глазами уже все привыкли. Ну и ещё к острому языку. Иногда как скажет… Хоть стой, хоть падай. Игорь в такие моменты предпочитает стоять. Падать ему будет больно, а ловить — некому. Компактно и правильно падать он умеет только на поле. И то не всегда — иногда так по голове попадут, что падаешь уже как придётся.</p>
<p>      — Ски-иб, — зовёт Федя, пока Игорь размышляет, — сходи глянь, че там с костром, мож, Кучаю жидкость для розжига подогнать? А то мы тут уже скоро всё.</p>
<p>      — Сам иди, авось сойдёшь за средство для розжига, — ржёт приятель откуда-то из-за дома.</p>
<p>      — Да это у вас там брёвна сплошные, а мы честные футболисты, — со смехом парирует Чал, а Скиба в ответ показывается из-за угла, демонстрирует фак и быстро ретируется за калитку вместе с Варей. На вопросительный взгляд Дивея Федя качает головой:</p>
<p>      — Предлагаю закрыть калитку и сказать что так и было.</p>
<p>      — Ты слишком плохо знаешь Скибу, — заявляет появившийся на веранде как чёрт из табакерки Кучай. — Он договорится с Варей, она сделает подкоп, и они придут нам мстить. Он будет петь ужасные песни, а Варя съест всё мясо и начнёт ему подпевать.</p>
<p>      — Костян нарисовал такую страшную картину, что иди-ка, Дивей, ты с ним, — предлагает Чалов. Игорь играет бровями, хохмит про ужасный конец и ужас без конца, а потом всё же спешит на улицу. За забор не выгоняют и ладно.</p>
<p>      — Холодрыга, как будто осень на дворе, — стучит зубами Игорь, пытаясь занять стратегическое место поближе к углям.</p>
<p>      — А ты побегай и согреешься, и Михалыч доволен будет, — с долей ехидства советует Кучай.</p>
<p>      Игорь молча показывает ему фак — бегать по участку он точно не собирается — и безуспешно пытается натянуть короткие рукава на ладони. Выходит, судя по ржачу со стороны, так себе.</p>
<p>      — Не мог, блин, нормальную куртку выдать? — ворчит, но не серьёзно.</p>
<p>      — Не мог растишку в детстве перестать есть? — не остаётся в долгу Федя, который как-то слишком быстро и бесшумно тоже подтягивается к костру. Натренировались на карантине, ниндзя фиговы. — И вообще, кто первый нашёл, того и тапки. Хочешь, вон, со Скибой меняйся.</p>
<p>      — Только найди их с Варей для начала, — поддакивает Кучай, помешивая костёр.</p>
<p>      — Скиба в Локо шляется, — ворчит Игорь. — Лучше уж так похожу.</p>
<p>      — Ну шо поделать, что кто-то лапищи такие отрастил, — разводит руками Федя. — Чем богаты.</p>
<p>      И снова тянется к Игоревым волосам. Тот закатывает глаза, но остаётся греться на месте.</p>
<p>      — Что вы все ко мне в голову лезете, а?</p>
<p>      — Мы к тебе в голову пока не лезем. А ты просто обросший, как домовёнок, — Чал лыбится по-придурошному и всё-таки пропускает Игоревы пряди волос между пальцами. — А некоторые как лешие, — стреляет взглядом в сторону Кости.</p>
<p>      Тот только закатывает глаза:</p>
<p>      — Да-да, леший, чеченец, Хоттабыч, кем ещё обзовёте?</p>
<p>      — Черномором! — смеётся Игорь, жмурясь от мерных движений. — Или лесничим, или как это?.. Дровосек, лесоруб!</p>
<p>      — Канадский? В красной клетчатой рубашке? — подхватывает Федя, и теперь очередь недовольно бурчать наступает у Кости.</p>
<p>      — Не, я понял, ты — спящий красавец! Тридцать лет и три года дрых на карантине, вот и зарос, — Федя продолжает креативить, а ещё пользуется тем, что сейчас рядом только Дивей, и чмокает Кучая в макушку, ухватив за шею и прервав поток ворчания.</p>
<p>      — Тридцать лет — это из другой сказки! — всё-таки не оставляет всё без ответа Костя, а Игорь только фыркает:</p>
<p>      — Давайте жарить уже, ща пока трепемся, все угли остынут! — и подталкивает тазик с мясом на шампурах поближе к костру. — Предлагаю трепаться и жарить, а то нас Скиба потом всех сожрёт за отсутствие еды. Он явно потребует компенсацию.</p>
<p>      — Предлагай темы, — жмёт плечами Костя и проявляет неожиданную ласкучесть — обнимает Федю и укладывает ему голову на плечо. — Сам раз начал, так сказать.</p>
<p>      Федя кивает и почёсывает Костю по шее. Про то, что это напоминает почесывание собаки сутулой, Игорь тактично умалчивает. Их — двое, он — один. Застебут насмерть, Кучай так точно. И тут в голову приходит (не)давняя мысля.</p>
<p>      — Есть у меня одна темка… э-э-э, щекотливая, — щурится и задумчиво смотрит на заинтересованных Кучаловых. — А как вы поняли, что, ну это, нравитесь друг другу? Больше, чем друзья?</p>
<p>      Кучаев присвистывает, а Федя как-то странно улыбается.</p>
<p>      — Вот это у тебя, Дивей, вопросики на старости лет… — тянет Костя, но скорее позабавлено, чем шокировано.</p>
<p>      Игорь чешет затылок, но от необходимости придумывать что-то в своё оправдание его спасает Федя:</p>
<p>      — Да оно сразу понятно было. Точнее не то чтобы понятно — ну просто по-другому с самого начала всё пошло. Не первый же раз друзья появляются, да? А тут ощущалось… особенное. Сначала ещё думаешь — ну, я думал — мол, вот такой друг особенный, не такой, как другие, а потом просто признаёшь, что можно «друг» вычеркнуть и оставить «особенный», и будет честно.</p>
<p>      — Ухх, — поражённо угукает Игорь. Такой спич надо переварить.</p>
<p>      — В общем, нет такого, что дружите-дружите, а потом — щёлк — что-то меняется, переворачивается, и ты, вау, <em>преисполняешься понимания</em>, — делает круглые глаза Костя, поддакивая. — Хз, что тебе ещё сказать.</p>
<p>      — Ага… — тянет Игорь. Кажется, Кучаловские откровения внесли только больше беспорядка в башку. Но Костя не даёт уйти в себя:</p>
<p>      — Зато знаю, что спросить: с чего ты вообще разговор-то завёл?</p>
<p>      — Или ещё вопрос, — включается Федя, — ты вот спрашиваешь, как мы поняли, а сам-то как понял? Ну, про нас, — щурится очень по-Кучаевски и наклоняет голову.</p>
<p>      Костя отвлекается от переворачивания шампуров и добавляет, посмеиваясь:</p>
<p>      — Щедрость в честь окончания карантина: можешь ответить на что-то одно.</p>
<p>      Теперь очередь Игоря закатывать глаза. Но он благодарен за такое послабление, ведь что-то подсказывает — основной вопрос был первым, а на него пока отвечать не хотелось. Так что выбор падает на второй вопрос. Ведь они и вправду никогда не разговаривали на эту тему.</p>
<p>      — Щедрость это хорошо, — всё-таки хмыкает. — Да вы сами спалились на самом деле.</p>
<p>      — Да ладно? — удивлённо уточняет Костя. Видимо, внутренний конспиратор негодует.</p>
<p>      — Прохладно, — отмахивается. — Помнишь, ты меня в прошлом году приглашал, Чал? Тогда ещё куча твоих набилась.</p>
<p>      Оба кивают, Костя продолжает краем глаза следить за мясом.</p>
<p>      — Ну, в общем, мне тогда приспичило устроить ночное шествие по делам, — усмехается и подмигивает. — Я ж первый раз был тогда тут, и когда возвращался, в темнотках запутался в дверях. Вломился в Чаловскую, где вы дрыхли. А тебя Кучай на раскладушке не было. Продолжать, где я вас обоих увидел? Дальше уже пораскинул мозгами: тут увидел, там заметил, здесь услышал. Сложил два плюс два… Ну и вот, — пожимает плечами.</p>
<p>      — А я тебе давно говорю, — Костя пихает Федю локтем, — вам надо щеколды на двери сделать: шуруповерт, два самореза и готово, — Чал на это закатывает глаза и пихает Костю в ответ, но тот уже переключает внимание обратно на Игоря. — А с вами, товарищ-щ, всё понятно, выбрал удобный вопрос и надеешься в защите до конца тайма отсидеться?</p>
<p>      — Э-э, мы ж за одну команду! — отнекивается Игорь.</p>
<p>      — А двусторонки ещё никто не отменял, — грозит пальцем Федя. Игорь даже ёжится от такого пристального внимания. Уж больно заинтересованно выглядят эти два… дружка-пирожка, блин! Но случается чудо — иначе не сказать — хлопает калитка, и в Федю через какие-то пару секунд врезается счастливая Варя. Игорь выдыхает и надеется, что у него в комнате таки есть этот злосчастный шпингалет! С них ведь станется — Игорь знает — припрутся и начнут допрашивать, изверги.</p>
<p>      Хоть со Скибой ложись, чтоб не лезли. Но со Скибой ложиться не хочется, лучше бы одному. Хочется спать в комфорте, а не с краю или упираясь коленками в стенку.</p>
<p>      — Че по мясу? — Колян вслед за Варей прибегает к костру и активно принюхивается. — Она меня так загоняла, щас помру от голода, — треплет собаку по голове под радостное тявканье.</p>
<p>      — Пиздуй мыть руки и иди доставай контейнер и лаваш, почти готово уже, — включает командный тон Кучай.</p>
<p>      — Раскомандовался, бородач, — возмущается Коля, но все равно утекает в дом. Варя сначала бежит за ним, но потом решает, что Дивей — интереснее. Она вьётся в ногах, а потом встаёт и упирается лапами где-то на уровне коленей. Игорь улыбается и садится на корточки, почесывая собаку за ушами и приговаривая, что Варя — самая умная собака на свете. Та преданно смотрит в глаза и даже разочек лижет в нос. Он от неожиданности садится на попу, чем приводит Варю в восторг, и ему слюнявят всё лицо, пока Федя не одёргивает разошедшееся животное.</p>
<p>      — Варя! Ты же приличная, воспитанная собака! Мы же тебя учили хорошим манерам! — Варя смотрит, прижимает уши к голове и вроде бы слушает с пониманием. Но стоит только появиться Скибе, как её сдувает. — Предательница невоспитанная.</p>
<p>      Кучай ржёт и в последний раз переворачивает шампуры, пока Скиба составляет контейнеры на стол. Федя удаляется за овощами и спиральками от комаров.</p>
<p>      Костя тем временем продолжает командовать:</p>
<p>      — Див, руки помой после собаки!</p>
<p>      — Варя ж не уличная, — проформы ради возмущается Игорь, но покорно топает к умывальнику.</p>
<p>      — Если ты потом на полночи толчок займёшь, не говори, что я не предупреждал! — Кучаев периодически включает то ли батю, то ли мамочку, и иногда это забавно, а иногда лучше с ним не спорить.</p>
<p>      — А ты не следи за мной ночью, — парирует Игорь и корчит очередную рожу, отмахиваясь. — Следи за своей бородой лучше.</p>
<p>      После этого ретируется и всё-таки ополаскивает руки. Варя вьётся у него в ногах. Игорь смотрит на неё и качает головой. Но сдаётся через минуту — наклоняется и гладит. Ну правда, пускай Кучай ночью Чалом занимается!</p>
<p>      Мысль плавно ползёт к тому, чем — или кем — Игорь хотел бы заниматься ночью, но тут он быстро себя обрывает. В кои-то веки на воздухе, в кои-то веки с друзьями — время точно не для сложных тем! Чал как раз кричит с веранды, что кто последний — тот лох и будет есть одни жилы вместо мяса. Дивей торопится к дому.</p>
<p>      — На зачёт повар наработал, — разглагольствует Коля, когда Игорь таки поднимается на веранду. — Не угли и не сырое мясо — уже достижение!</p>
<p>      В ответ в него кидаются жопкой от огурца, которую Скиба ловко ловит и тут же суёт под стол. Варя во всех смыслах чудесная собака, которая ест не только мясо.</p>
<p>      — Скиба! — тут же негодует Федя, на что получает пофигистичное:</p>
<p>      — Огурец — вода. А вода дырочку найдёт.</p>
<p>      Спор прерывает звук открываемой Костей банки пива. Балтика нулевка — чисто для шашлычной атмосферы, ведь тренировки уже совсем-совсем скоро. Наконец-то скоро! Коля с Игорем открывают своё пиво с синхронно-радостным «у-у-у», а Федя закатывает глаза, но всё-таки тоже тянется за банкой.</p>
<p>      — Первый тост должен быть за встречу! — со знанием дела говорит Игорь. Он не то чтобы эксперт в застольях, но после двухмесячного карантина другие варианты даже не рассматриваются.</p>
<p>      — За встречу! А ещё за вас, за нас и за Кавказ, — заезжено, но смешно хохмит Скиба, и все чокаются — точнее стукаются — банками. Судя по ощущениям — чокнулись они давно. Ну-у, не то чтобы сильно… И в принципе не очень-то давно… Но сейчас думать ни о чём таком не хотелось. Все ненадолго замолкли, глотая чуть горьковатую шипучую жидкость.</p>
<p>      — Хо-ро-шо, — по слогам протянул Скиба и вытянул длинные ноги. Дивей последовал его примеру и их тут же обшипел Кучай, мол, вообще-то, места и так маловато, а то выросли, видите ли, как на дрожжах. Федя отвесил на это подзатыльник и тут же пригнулся, чтобы погладить Варю и избежать ответного действия.</p>
<p>      — А у вас москитол какой-нибудь есть? — вдруг решает уточнить Игорь. — Ну или ещё какая шняга от комарья?</p>
<p>      — Наверное, — задумчиво отвечает Федя. — А что, ты у нас нежный?</p>
<p>      — Нет, блин, я у себя свой собственный, — отмахивается Дивеев и кладет себе на тарелку пару долек помидора. — Не хочу потом ходить и чесаться.</p>
<p>      — А ты не чешись, — жмёт плечами Кучай и хитро щурится, — рассказать народный способ, чтоб не чесалось?</p>
<p>      — Так, харэ аппетит отбивать, — Чал хлопает в ладони и встаёт, — знают тут все твои народные способы, Костян. Ща нарою где-нибудь пшикалку, — и тут же скрывается в доме под дружный смех друзей.</p>
<p>      В большой компании — ну, после домашних отсидок и четыре человека уже много — клювом не щёлкают, поэтому когда Федя возвращается, все уже успевают отхватить куска по три мяса на тарелку.</p>
<p>      — Вот, обливайтесь хоть с ног до головы, — на стол водружается какой-то «Рефтамид», — только не на веранде. Мясо с химикатами — ну такое.</p>
<p>      — Спаситель! Дай пацалую, — дурачится Дивей, вытягивая губы трубочкой и тут же получая по ним долькой огурца. Кучай бдит, Скиба ржёт, Федя пытается добыть себе мясо под понимающим взглядом Вари.</p>
<p>      Внутри спокойно и хорошо, благостно, как иногда выдаёт Чал. Игорь улыбается и делает пару фоток заката и полупустой миски с мясом. А потом щёлкает парней. Потом, может быть, даже скинет им. Если перестанут кидать в него овощами. Но это не точно.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="part-comment-bottom mx-10 mx-xs-5">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239538">Коллаж</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Да, совсем не трудно было оставаться на уровне дружбы, исполненной симпатии, но с примесью двусмысленного флирта.</em>
</p><p>Первый день тренировок они все откровенно кайфовали — даже побегать в удовольствие было! Втихаря все порывались забиться отжиматься на спор, но тренерский штаб едва ли не хором шикал — осадить особо разбушевавшихся.</p><p>Игорь удивился собственным ощущениям, но когда им объявили, что контракт Паулино Гранеро всё, он реально расстроился. То ли эффект двухмесячной домашней отсидки, то ли что, но видеть хотелось вообще всех.</p><p>Ещё по-первости на них продолжали шипеть за то, что они совершенно игнорировали социальную дистанцию. Постоянно пихались, щипались, бодались и обнимались. Ну как тут иначе-то? Люди! Самые настоящие, живые, рядом! Игорь кайфовал от всего, будто опьянел от счастья.</p><p>Потом, день на пятый или шестой, а может и пораньше, мышцы начали охреневать. Всё-таки до этого они не охреневали, а расслаблялись, как и всё остальное. А тут — надо входить в норму, набирать форму. Это вам не тренировка на коврике-полотенчике дома… И нет — Игорь не скучал! Разве что чу-уть-чу-уть.</p><p>С началом тренировок осталось куда меньше времени на всякие размышления и брожения мыслей, но всё же Игорь раз за разом натыкался на вопрос, о котором он подумал ещё на самоизоляции в Уфе — есть ли у Матвея кто-то? Особенно часто вопрос вспоминался, когда Обляк снова начинал рассказывать что-то из серии «мы с Наташей» или когда Мотя объявлялся в поле зрения — в соцсетях. А общаться они стали, конечно меньше. Занятость, как-никак.</p><p>Игорь, честно говоря, понятия не имеет, как правильно интересоваться такими вещами, так что пробует зайти как-то издалека. Сначала спрашивает, есть ли у Матвея на примете места, куда можно сводить девушку. В ответ получает короткое «<em>в Москве — понятия не имею</em>». Кажется, это звучит как-то сухо, а потом Мотя и вовсе пропадает из сети до конца дня. Игорь понимает, что либо он что-то не то спросил, либо куда-то не туда залез.</p><p>Ощущение — прямо скажем — новое и неприятное. Он даже умудряется чуть-чуть загнаться, но потом начинается тренировка и как-то забывается, подстирается. Но вечером опять накатывает странное желание написать и то ли узнать как дела, то ли извиниться. Хотя за что извиняться — непонятно. А ещё странно, что он, кажется, реально научился понимать-чувствовать Матвея даже через переписку.</p><p>Игорь вертит телефон в руках и думает, как бы подступиться — Матвей онлайн и ощущается обиженным. От этого некомфортно, и Дивеев решается — пишет, стараясь начать поаккуратней:</p><p>
  <em>diveevigor_78<br/>А у вас в Красе есть интересные места?<br/>Я только стадион и парк ваш успел заценить<br/>Крутой</em>
</p><p>И блочит телефон, уходя в душ. На выходе его поджидает мигающий уведомлением смартфон:</p><p>
  <em>motya_39<br/>Есть, только их смотреть надо<br/>А не рассказывать</em>
</p><p>«<em>Ну лан(</em>» — Игорь сдаётся, попытка что-то разузнать не увенчалась успехом. Но хотя бы Мотя, вроде, не дуется. Ответил же. Игорь чувствует себя немного слоном в посудной лавке.</p><p>Но любопытство сильнее, поэтому через несколько дней, поржав над очередным бессмысленным мемасиком от Моти в диалоге, он пробует снова:</p><p>
  <em>diveevigor_78<br/>Слуш<br/>А ты цветы часто покупаешь?</em>
</p><p>Сообщение тут же помечается «Просмотрено», но ещё минуту-полторы со стороны Матвея ничего не прилетает. Наконец телефон булькает:</p><p>
  <em>motya_39<br/>О_О<br/>Ты там снова по голове, случаем, не получал?</em>
</p><p>Игорь рассеянно трёт макушку: чтож за привычка у всех чуть что — сразу про его голову интересоваться?</p><p>
  <em>diveevigor_78<br/>Нет?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>motya_39<br/>Может букетом там, шипами прилетело?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>diveevigor_78<br/>Нет…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>motya_39<br/>Тогда не понял</em>
</p><p>Игорь чуть истерично ржёт и бьётся затылком о стену. Как же иногда бывает непросто.</p><p>«<em>Да думал маме букет заказать…</em>» — пишет первое, что приходит в голову, и мимолетно решает, что вообще-то было бы неплохо реально это провернуть.</p><p>
  <em>motya_39<br/>Ааааа<br/>А то я уже думал, что все — потерял своего защитника<br/>Можешь загуглить у вас в Уфе доставку и договориться<br/>Че такого-то<br/>Точно по голове не прилетало?</em>
</p><p>Игорь смотрит на эти слова и чувствует, что можно ещё разочек стукнуться головой о твёрдую поверхность. Вроде всё как обычно, а вроде… Походу, правы были в школе — намекать и изворачиваться не его. И Мотя вот совсем не помогает.</p><p>А главное, и спросить не у кого. К Кучаю с Чалом идти себе дороже — застебут в край, особенно Костян. Другому кому-то тем более нет желания объяснять ситуацию. Очень уж… локальное у них общение с Мотей. Игорю не очень нравится подобранное им слово, но ничего другого в голову не идёт.</p><p>Остается недели две до возобновления чемпионата, когда Игорь откровенно устаёт от себя самого, копошащихся по вечерам в голове догадок — которые даже обдумать нормально не выходит, голова слишком загруженная — и решает спросить в лоб. Не, ну, а что, от болельщиков вот, бывает, и похуже вопросы прилетают. А тут простое дружеское любопытство.</p><p>Когда это решение наконец созревает у него в голове, Игорь дальше не тянет волынку не тянет: берет телефон и пишет. А то подходящего момента можно до второго пришествия кэпа в сборную ждать. То есть не дождаться.</p><p>
  <em>diveevigor_78<br/>Моть, это<br/>А у тебя как на личном?<br/>Есть кто-то?</em>
</p><p>У Игоря уже нет сил думать и переживать, поэтому он просто делает дела, включив звук на телефоне. Такие ответы точно нельзя пропускать. Единственное, что его удивляет — звонок, который раздаётся минут через десять после этих сообщений. Всё-таки он думал, что ему ответят текстом или дурацким мемом.</p><p>Но у Матвея, видимо, свои планы на этот счёт.</p><p>— Дивей, — как-то опасно звучит на том конце. Правда, настоящей опасности, за которой последует обида, Игорь не ощущает. Поэтому мычит в трубку — рот у него занят бутербродом. — Ты как себя чувствуешь?</p><p>Приходится дожевать и уже привычно ответить:</p><p>— Да нормально, — подумав, добавляет. — И не получал по голове.</p><p>— Тогда что за вопросы опять?</p><p>— Проверяю, как молодые перспективные привлекательные футболисты реагируют на шаблонные вопросы, — откуда только эта импровизация берётся — непонятно. Наверное, общение с Костяном и Василием не проходит бесследно, думает Игорь и тихо этому радуется.</p><p>— Вопросы-то шаблонные, — смеётся Мотя, — а вот спрашивающий нестандартный. «Спортсменка, комсомолка и просто красавица»!</p><p>— Ну так что? — торопит Игорь, решив, что позориться сильней всё равно некуда.</p><p>— Нету никого, — легко, почти играюче признаётся Матвей, но тут же снова идёт в атаку, — а ты-то почему об этом спрашиваешь?</p><p>— Ну как почему? — Игорь переспрашивает и тут же отшучивается. — Личный шкурный интерес, разумеется!</p><p>— О, так вот как, — позабавлено тянет Мотя. — А я-то думал уже, что ты в социологи заделался, по людям с опросами ходишь.</p><p>Игорь запоздало понимает, <em>что</em> спизднул, но решает — похрен, потом обдумает. Главное, что цель достигнута и вопрос нашёл ответ.</p><p>— Да, можно и так сказать, — усмехается. — Реши начать с самых закрытых для журналистов территорий.</p><p>— О, да — мы такие, рот на замок и ключик…</p><p>— Галицкому? — ржёт Игорь, перебивая.</p><p>— Я этого не говорил, — прикидывается тапком Мотя, а затем понижает голос до доверительного шёпота. — Надеюсь, это останется между нами?</p><p>— Читай через пять минут на Чемпионате, — ржёт Игорь, — все тайны мадридского двора!</p><p>— Ха-хах, ну до <em>всех</em> тайн ещё далеко, — Матвей вносит интригу в разговор, а ещё сумбур и разлад в голову Игоря.</p><p>— Скелеты в шкафу? Тёмное прошлое? — интересуется Дивей, не особо понимая, куда теперь идёт разговор.</p><p>— Светлое будущее!</p><p>— Иногда ставишь меня в тупик, — совершенно честно признаётся. Трубка довольно фыркает.</p><p>— Вообще-то, если начистоту — мне это нравится, — смех у Моти заразительный. — Но ты тоже можешь сильно удивить.</p><p>Игорь в последний момент глотает реплику «удивить — не то слово» и выдает нейтральное (или не совсем):</p><p>— Рады радовать и нравиться, — дурацкий разговор, который не дал доесть бутерброд, да ещё и пищи подкинул для дальнейших размышлений.</p><p>— А то! Ладно, мне там пора, бывай, — сворачивает разговор Мотя. Игорь тоже прощается, и кладёт трубку.</p><p>Значит, никого нет. Игорь испытывает странное внутреннее удовлетворение по этому поводу. Может, потому что Игорь и сам один? А то вокруг всё парочки, парочки…</p><p>После разговора вопросы в голове наконец-то стихают — к тому же их так гоняют всем тренерским штабом, что на лишние вещи в мозгу не остается места. Всё-таки набрать форму за три недели после двухмесячного простоя — это вам не шуточки. Игорь думает, что даже Чал с Кучаем сейчас до постели доходят только чтобы упасть в неё мордой и спать. Хотя не то чтобы он держал свечку. Точнее держал… но давно! Уже не считается.</p><p>Матч с Зенитом всё ближе маячит перед носом, и ВикторМихалыч периодически толкает речи, но насколько Игорь может судить — и вроде бы даже тонко улавливающий настроения в коллективе Костя с ним согласен — все думают больше о том, чтобы просто выйти уже на поле. Безотносительно турнирных задач и позиций.</p><p>А ещё висит какая-то странная — совершенно все её чувствуют — атмосфера. И Игорь не может до конца понять — это из-за матча с Зенитом или в принципе что-то не так. Чувство внутри самое неуютное, паршивое и не предвещающее ничего хорошего.</p><p>И в принципе, чуйка Игоря не подводит. Матч они безбожно просирают. Быстрый гол в самом начале будто бы сразу решает всё за них. Они с Ваньком хапают в первые пятнадцать минут по горчичнику… А между карточками умудряются пропустить ещё один мяч от Малкома.</p><p>Третий влетает им уже в раздевалку.</p><p>В голове только тянущееся в бесконечность «пизде-е-ец». Игорь пьёт воду и не поднимая голову слушает, как Савелич втолковывает им — защитникам — где действовать по-другому. Да уж, толку от них сейчас…</p><p>Перевернуть игру не удаётся. Второй тайм они по большому счету продолжают отбиваться. Вылазят иногда в атаку, но безрезультатно. А на восемьдесят девятой такая атака оборачивается контрой зенитовских, и Карп хватает красную. Здрасте, приехали. Игорь думает, что хуже уже быть не может, и ошибается.</p><p>На нём ставят пенальти. Ну бред же — Игорь мотает головой. Не было там ничего! Какая рука? Он её прижимал к телу! Но всем как будто пофиг — разбег, удар, четыре-ноль.</p><p>А дальше… Не больше, но хуже. Начинается какая-то лютая свистопляска с Гончаренко. Игорю очень хочется взять и выключить весь интернет. Но нельзя. Ещё и родители звонят — они-то тоже переживают за него и ребят.</p><p>У всех абсолютно подвешенное состояние, и как все ни прикладывают усилия для избегания <em>этой</em> темы, нет-нет да всё же скатываются в обсуждение «а что дальше?» и «Виктор Михалыч, че нам, сука, дальше делать?!».</p><p>Мотя посочувствовал ещё сразу после матча — их-то игру с Динамо перенесли — но дальше особо не лез. Видно, чувствовал, какой разброд и шатание творится не только в ЦСКА в целом, но и в черепушке одного конкретного защитника.</p><p>Так-то они все профессионалы, конечно. Руководство поставило задачу — готовиться к следующей игре, поставило и.о. — СергейВаныча, да и вообще им всем видом дали понять, что нечего дергаться. Если бы оно ещё так всё здорово работало. Не думать о будущем — хороший рецепт, вот только исполнить его та ещё задачка. Интернет надо отрубать подчистую, и это только как минимум. И то не выход — без отвлекающих соцсеточек мысли стучатся в голову только сильнее.</p><p>За день до матча Иваныч говорит им честно и откровенно: задача — не проиграть. А как следствие очень желательно не пропустить. Игоря одобрительно похлопывают по плечу — он в старте, за пенальти не винят. А вот вместо сидящего на дискве Карпа выходит Кирилл. Это неплохо. Ещё бы безнадёгу из головы выгнать — и вообще хорошо.</p><p>В итоге — боевая (или не очень) ничья. Игорь не берётся судить, но СергейИваныч не даёт филонить, и уверенность в своих силах возвращается. Все волнения в матче уходят на второй план — главное это игра.</p><p>В принципе, задачу они выполняют и это, правда, радует. За исключением того, что программу максимум выполнил и Яка — вторая игра и вторая красная.</p><p>Игорь даже не знает, как реагировать. Горчичники — без них никуда, но вот как только кто жёлтую хватает… Становится в несколько раз аккуратнее, а тут…</p><p>После матча им объявляют — ВикторМихалыч возвращается к выполнению своих обязанностей. Игорь против воли пытается стать поменьше и не отсвечивать. Слишком смешанные эмоции. Даже не хочется в этот клубок всего лезть. Так что вместо рефлексий Игорь берёт телефон и пишет Матвею — краснодарские-то второй раз пролетают мимо матча, на этот раз заболел Оренбург.</p><p>
  <em>diveevigor_78<br/>Есть новости?</em>
</p><p>Ответ прилетает быстро:</p><p>
  <em>motya_39<br/>В плане?<br/>Вы же всю неделю главные ньюсмейкеры</em>
</p><p>
  <em>diveevigor_78<br/>У нас такие новости что ну его нафиг туда лезть<br/>Расскажи ты что-нибудь</em>
</p><p>«<em>Да что рассказывать-то?</em>» — Игорь смотрит на сообщение и чувствует какую-то грусть.</p><p>
  <em>diveevigor_78</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Что угодно, вот рили</em>
</p><p>
  <em>motya_39<br/>Тренировки-тренировки<br/>Заезды домой ненадолго<br/>Ожидание игр<br/>Такое себе конечно скажу я тебе</em>
</p><p>Игорь согласно хмыкает. Они-то хотя бы играют. Осталось начать выигрывать и вообще хорошо будет.</p><p>Мотя тем временем пишет дальше:</p><p>
  <em>motya_39<br/>Собака изничтожила последний цветок в доме<br/>Кажется, мелкие ей в этом помогли</em>
</p><p>У Игоря вырывается смешок. Истории эти Матвеевские — что-то с чем-то.</p><p>
  <em>diveevigor_78<br/>Все лохматые, чумазые и в земле?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>motya_39<br/>Вроде того</em>
</p><p>
  <em>diveevigor_78<br/>А ты тоже чумазый?</em>
</p><p><em>«С чего бы это?»</em> — тут же прилетает в ответ.</p><p><em>«Ну, а кто этих чертей отмывал?<br/>Неужели мама одна страдала?»</em> — Игорь всё-таки немного — по-доброму — подстёбывает.</p><p>
  <em>motya_39<br/>Маме, вообще-то, проще<br/>Ее за руки не кусали!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>diveevigor_78<br/>Тебе руки вообще-то беречь надо</em>
</p><p>
  <em>motya_39<br/>А кто сегодня снова по голове получил?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>diveevigor_78<br/>Бля<br/>Да ниче там не было<br/>Вскользь локтем задели<br/>Даже шишки не будет</em>
</p><p>
  <em>motya_39<br/>Оправдывайся теперь мне тут!</em>
</p><p>Игорь на это отсылает дразнящиеся смайлики и откидывается спиной назад — Мотя это буквально то что доктор прописал, чтобы отвлечься. Есть у него такая суперспособность. Нет, с Ванькой, Чалом и Кучаем тоже всегда классно языками почесать, но всё-таки иногда лучше поговорить с тем, кто не варится с тобой в одном котле на соседнем месте.</p><p>
  <em>diveevigor_78<br/>Я не оправдываюсь!<br/>Реально же<br/>Чуть-чуть и вообще не считается</em>
</p><p>Для него ведь действительно это не «получить по голове», а так — мелочи. Думает и добавляет, пока его снова не перебили или не начали отчитывать и подстебывать:</p><p>
  <em>diveevigor_78<br/>Бывало и хуже</em>
</p><p>Матвей перестаёт печатать и тут же присылает короткое: <em>«Еще и хуже не хватало!»</em></p><p>Игорь закатывает глаза, высовывает язык и пишет совсем детское:</p><p>
  <em>diveevigor_78<br/>Бебебе</em>
</p><p><em>«Игорь<br/>Ну вот и что с тобой делать?»</em> — от строчек веет строгими нотками, а Игорь жмёт плечами: откуда ему знать, что с ним делать.</p><p>
  <em>diveevigor_78<br/>Хз<br/>Хочешь что-то делать — вот сам и решай</em>
</p><p>Игорь поворачивается боком к окну автобуса и смотрит на горящий экран. Прокручивает слова и думает, что действительно всё именно так. Эта эмоциональная мясорубка заставляет проще смотреть на вещи и формулировать мысли.</p><p><em>«Тебе надо сообщить мое решение?»</em> — от строчки веет какой-то странный то ли посыл, то ли подтекст. Но Игорю сейчас спокойно-однофигственно, так что он честно выдаёт:</p><p>
  <em>diveevigor_78<br/>Если ты считаешь, что мне понравится<br/>Озвучивай<br/>Я не против</em>
</p><p>
  <em>motya_39<br/>Думаю дожить-доехать до сборной, завернуть тебя там в пупырку и сказать что так и было</em>
</p><p>Игорь негромко смеётся:</p><p>
  <em>diveevigor_78<br/>Где ты столько пупырки найдешь?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>motya_39<br/>Ну тогда в одеяло<br/>И подушку на голову</em>
</p><p>
  <em>diveevigor_78<br/>Удушить хочешь?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>motya_39<br/>Что ты из меня садиста делаешь?<br/>Я хочу заботиться о своей защите1! 1</em>
</p><p>Игорь икает, дёргается и врезается коленкой в переднее сидение, вызывая шипение у Облякова.</p><p><em>«Это<br/>Неожиданно»</em> — думает несколько секунд, добавляет <em>«Приятно»</em> и зажмуривается.</p><p><em>«Почему неожиданно? Вас там так Акинфеев, что ли, зачморил? Как правило вратарь прямым образом заинтересован в том, чтобы его защитники были в порядке»</em> — от Матвея приходит практически лонгрид.</p><p>А пока Игорь пытается сообразить, что же его напрягло в сравнении Моти с их кэпом, в диалог прилетает финалочка:</p><p>
  <em>motya_39<br/>И вообще, кто будет мне сказки читать, если ты головушку свою буйную разобьешь?</em>
</p><p>Игорь, кажется, краснеет.</p><p>
  <em>diveevigor_78<br/>Я думал, это была разовая акция?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>motya_39<br/>Жаль, я бы не отказался как-нибудь от повторения)</em>
</p><p>Игорь снова икает. Сознание как-то слишком ярко рисует хорошо знакомые новогорские номера, мягкий рассеянный свет и широкую — он отлично её помнит — улыбку Матвея.</p><p>Он отделывается ничего не обещающим <em>«ну, может, как-нибудь»</em> и торопливо блокирует телефон. А что это он только читает? Может, он бы Матвея послушал… В общем, мда. Так отвлёкся, что теперь снова надо на что-то отвлекаться.</p><p>А отвлечься не очень получается. Хочется разблокировать телефон и увидеть, что же ему там строчит Матвей. Хотя, Игорь допускает возможность, что там просто смайлики. Но всё же, но всё же… Щёки предательски горят.</p><p>      Игорь не успевает — опять — начать думать и анализировать. У них на носу дерби, где никак, вот совершенно точно, никак нельзя ударить в грязь лицом. Принципиальнее Спартака только Зенит. Особенно после того поражения.</p><p>      Поэтому он вместе со всеми готовится и старается выложиться на полную на всех тренировках. И со странным чувством уважения и недоумения следит за маниакально пашущим Николой.</p><p>      Ритм подготовки захватывает мысли, кажется, у всей команды, и даже шуточки на тренировках сводятся исключительно к рабоче-дежурным. Впрочем, хорошо, что они вообще есть, потому что в голове слишком ярко сидит почти траурная тишина в ту неделю без Михалыча.</p><p>      Мотя коротко желает им удачи — смотреть не обещает, у самого игра на следующий день (неужели, наконец-то!) — и Игорь отвечает ему тем же.</p><p>      С трудом удерживает себя от дурацкого стикера с поцелуйчиком. И отключается от реальности. Рядом роет землю Никола. И понятно от чего — он же обещал!</p><p>      Игорь в который раз поражается и восхищается хорватом.</p><p>      Но сейчас не до того. Он поворачивается в сторону Василия и внимательно слушает наставления Березуцкого.</p><p>      Они выигрывают это чёртово дерби. Влашич делает дубль — не зря настраивался, и у них наконец-то никого не удаляют: зато красную хватает Рома Зобнин.</p><p>      Победа вызывает почти забытое ощущение эйфории — на кураже и азарте два следующих матча пролетают незаметно: они закидывают четыре безответных Ахмату и столько же Оренбургу. Федя наконец-то забивает! Аж дважды плюс ещё ассист. Он сияет, Костя сияет, сам Игорь тоже рад до невозможности, несмотря на собственный горчичник.</p><p>      Наконец-то у них всё более-менее стабильно и позитивно, а вот у Краса — Игорь, конечно же, следит — всё не так здорово. Ничья с Ростовом и — тоже — проигрыш Зениту. Он не пишет Матвею что-то банальное и псевдо-позитивное, просто скидывает отвлекающие мемасы и какие-то хахайки с тренировок. Тот оставляет усталое благодарное аудио на десяток секунд и отшучивается, когда Игорь роняет «ты, блин, скоро с маской срастёшься».</p><p>      Игорь не особо чтец, но даже он замечает, как меняются настроения журналистов — да и болельщиков. Выравнивающееся положение в таблице тут же порождает кучу шепотков за спинами: «Лига Чемпионов… зацепиться за место… Краснодар неуверенно начал…».</p><p>      Они, кажется, и сами верят, что период неудач позади. Впереди три важнейших матча, и пусть они не объявляют, как Локомотив, что каждый из них — финал, но все настроены максимально серьёзно.</p><p>      Все дружно сговариваются забыть о математике, очках, цифрах и вероятности действительно забраться на третью строчку в таблице. «Шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят — либо попадём, либо нет» — жмёт плечами Кучай, а Обля заявляет и вовсе безапелляционно — «играем на максимум, а там уж футбольный бог решит».</p><p>      Но и футбольный бог, и госпожа Фортуна решили, что им рановато в ЛЧ. Игорь точно знал, что для них переломный и решающий матч был с Рубином. Может это была чуйка, а может это от того, что он смотрел игру с трибуны. Привкус поражения не покидает и несмотря на фактическую ничью, и несмотря на то, что Федос забил…</p><p>      А дальше им опять нужно собирать волю и силу в кулак. Локо — сильный противник, которого нужно обыгрывать. Им вообще всех нужно было обыгрывать. Только победа.</p><p>      И неважно, что матч гостевой. К тому же, учитывая какое чёрти-что сейчас творится у болельщиков Локо с руководством… В общем, к выезду на РЖД-Арену готовятся со смесью азарта и тревоги.</p><p>      Игорь ощущает смутную нехватку чего-то. Неуютная пустота не преследует постоянно, но пару раз в день стабильно накатывает — после тренировок или совсем вечером.</p><p>      Легко забыться получается, сыграв пару каток с Кучаем и Чалом, но сейчас они играют мало — по сравнению с карантином так уж точно — да и помогает не так чтобы очень надолго.</p><p>      Благо, в вечер перед матчем голова забита только футболом, без всякого… Иначе пора бы было к мозгоправу.</p><p>      Черкизово встречает недружелюбно: нет, все работают по протоколу, но всё равно тянет поёжиться.</p><p>      После матча Игорь думает, что это были предчувствия или вроде того. Хочется побиться головой о стену — так тупо просрать! Два пенальти, и даже не скажешь, что не по делу. Миранчук бьёт мастерски — не отнять. Игорь от души желает ему свалить уже побыстрей в Европу и феерить там. Об ЛЧ можно забыть, они вернулись к задаче минимум: не про… — кхм — не пропустить Лигу Европы.</p><p>      А через три дня случается такое, что Игорь конкретно так офигевает. И не он один, потому что когда, проморгавшись, тянется к телефону и снимает блокировку — видит в общем чате от Кучая:</p><p>      <em>«Ни хера себе!»</em></p><p>      Обля согласно ставит плюсик, и Игорь кивает, шок тот ещё — Сафонов умудряется хапнуть красную. Игорь даже не сразу осознал — хоп — и на экране красный квадратик для Моти.</p><p>      Игорь машинально заходит в инстаграм. Сверху экрана выскакивает увед из чата <em>«считай, Сафон раньше сезон закончил»</em> вместе с неловким смайликом — но Игорь даже не смотрит от кого это, он гипнотизирует взглядом их переписку с Матвеем. Нет, сейчас ничего писать не надо. Во-первых, Моте небось сейчас не до телефона, а во-вторых — уж точно не до него, Игоря.</p><p>      Матч Дивеев досматривает по инерции: дважды тяжко вздыхает, когда Дэнчик Адамов пропускает, и позволяет себе на подкорке мысль «Мотя бы взял». Всё же третий вратарь молодежки это вовсе не то, что первый.</p><p>      Благородство Краса, согласившегося перенести матч из-за коронавируса у Динамо, оборачивается их бесславным поражением два-ноль. Игорь так и видит перед собой заголовки.</p><p>      Игорь шатается по квартире после игры, переписывается с парнями, обсуждая — ай, да ладно — обсасывая эту новость. Всё-таки не часто вратари красные хапают. Да ещё и в начале. Потом ставит чайник. Это уже какая-то ритуально бесполезная привычка, но тем не менее. Ближе к двум ночи он снова заходит в инсту.</p><p>      Чай пахнет чем-то ягодным, а напротив аватарки Матвея горит зелёный кружочек. Игорь гипнотизирует его несколько секунд и всё-таки пишет:</p><p>      <em>diveevigor_78<br/>      Ты чего не спишь?</em></p><p>      Сообщения довольно быстро помечаются прочитанным, но ответа — минуту-две-три — всё нет. Игорь беспрестанно поглядывает на окно диалога и для острастки ждёт до семи минут интернет-молчания. Беспокойство не отпускает — Игорю ещё никого не приходилось успокаивать после красных, но он в курсе: некоторые после удаления и загнаться могут. Причем нехило. Так что он собирается с духом и пишет шутливо-угрожающее, но тем не менее вполне реальное:</p><p>
  <em>      diveevigor_78<br/>      Если ты мне не ответишь, я начну названивать</em>
</p><p>      Ещё пару минут тишины в ответ. Игорь вздыхает и было печатает, что всё — звонит, но тут Матвей начинает что-то набирать. Через несколько секунд прилетает возмущённо-обиженное</p><p>      <em>motya_39<br/>      Я вообще то пытаюсь отвлечься</em></p><p>      Игорь смотрит на это и не знает, что бы такого сказать, чтобы перевести разговор в более приятное и простое русло. Всё-таки не каждый день решаешься на, э-э-э, успокоение чужих — хотя ощущается не так — вратарей.</p><p>      Поэтому ляпает первое, что приходит на ум:</p><p>      <em>diveevigor_78<br/>      Моть, а ты варенье малиновое любишь?</em></p><p>      Ну серьёзно, не про звёзды же или законы физики ему писать? Игорь в них сам нифига не понимает. А вот малиновое варенье — простая ясная вещь.</p><p>      Впрочем, кажется, не всем. В окошке диалога несколько раз появляется и пропадает карандашик, и Игорь ярко представляет, как Мотя хлопает своими круглыми глазами и сводит брови к переносице.</p><p>      В итоге от Моти прилетает сразу несколько недоуменных сообщений:</p><p>      <em>motya_39<br/>      ???<br/>      В чай разве что?<br/>      Не ну на хлеб тоже можно иногда<br/>      Но лучше чай</em></p><p>      Кажется, тактика удалась — варенье и странные вопросы сработали как надо: Матвей, кажись, отвлёкся.</p><p>      <em>«Я тоже в чай люблю, еще здорово с мятой!»</em> — отвечает сразу же. Тут важна скорость, чтобы кое-кто опять не захлопнулся в свою ракушку.</p><p>      <em>motya_39<br/>      А чего ты спрашиваешь?</em></p><p>      Мотю так просто не сбить с толку — всё-то поясни, зачем да почему. Игорь бы мог сказать, что ему просто интересно, но, похоже, сегодня какой-то день честности, поэтому он искренне отвечает:</p><p>      <em>diveevigor_78<br/>      Хочу тебя отвлечь</em></p><p>      От Моти последовательно прилетает три смайлика: смущённый, довольный и ржущий. А потом краткое:</p><p>      <em>motya_39<br/>      Это мило</em></p><p>      Игорь согласно кивает и тоже отправляет смайлики — смущённый и с разведёнными руками.</p><p>      <em>diveevigor_78<br/>      Главное, что работает</em></p><p>      Ему правда важно, чтобы Мотя не загонялся.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="clearfix">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239535">Коллаж</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    <i>О, нервный тик! Иль все же подмигнула?</i>
  </p><p>      Чемпионат завершается — они удерживаются на четвёртом месте, Крас снова упускает ЛЧ, но всё же на строчку выше их — практически должное.</p><p>      Перерыв совсем небольшой — порядка двух недель, а выходных и того меньше — четыре дня, так что они с Ваньком и Кучаем («не мудрствуя лукаво», как говорит последний), едут по домам к семьям. Чал, вроде как, окапывается со своими на даче, Мотя тоже тусит в Краснодаре — у них там и так считай курорт.</p><p>      Выходные пролетают незаметно, да и вообще время сейчас какое-то быстрое, и вот они своей троицей — Ваня получает наставления от Михалыча — сидя на базе в Ватутинках уже обсуждают молодежную сборную, и как будут в конце месяца сидеть на базе в Новогорске.</p><p>      Игорь чуть отстранён — состояние странное, но уютное. Но приходится резко прийти в себя — ему начинают задавать вопросы:</p><p>      — Эх, хорошо было, да? — причмокивает Федя, подпирая кулаком подбородок. Дива уточняет:</p><p>      — В молодёжке?</p><p>      — Конечно! — это уже Кучай. — Мне кажется, я только там в картишки и могу раскинуть.</p><p>      — Да-а, классно будет собраться с пацанами, и чтоб ещё обязательно хоть разочек с вечерним сборищем, — поддакивает Федя. Кучай кивает и внезапно ехидно выдает:</p><p>      — Пацаны, а чё, повторяться будем?</p><p>      Игорь выгибает бровь и уточняет:</p><p>      — Ты про что?</p><p>      — Я про карты, — жмёт плечами Костя и подмигивает Феде. — Предлагаю внести разнообразие — бутылочка!</p><p>      — Я с вами целоваться не буду! — Дивей аж икает.</p><p>      — А раньше тебе ничего не мешало! — со смехом цокает Кучай.</p><p>      — А с кем будешь? — Чал тут же сворачивает на правильные вопросы, а Игорь замирает аки олень в свете фар. С такой точки зрения он этот вопрос не рассматривал…</p><p>      Костя тем временем тут же включается в тему:</p><p>      — Признаваться будем?</p><p>      — Кому признаваться? В чём признаваться? — Игорь чувствует себя не как партизан, а скорее как случайно загремевший под перекрёстный допрос путник.</p><p>      — В своей любвеобильности! — такое только Чал мог ляпнуть, это точно.</p><p>      Игорь разводит руками, уж что-что, а это точно не про него:</p><p>      — Так не в чем тогда признаваться. Я вообще не влюбчивый!</p><p>      — Да ну?</p><p>      — Ну да!</p><p>      — А че тогда телефон из рук не выпускаешь? — Игорь отшатывается под пристальным взглядом Кучая и по инерции сжимает телефон в руках покрепче. На всякий случай.</p><p>      — Дык общаюсь, законом не запрещено, — говорит аккуратно, пытаясь максимально нейтрально ответить почуявишим <i>что-то</i> Кучаловым.</p><p>      — Во-от, — как-то слишком довольно тянет Кучай. Будто лектор какой-то — ей богу! — которому дали верный ответ. Или наконец-то начали хотя бы отвечать в нужном направлении.</p><p>      — Что? — всё-таки стоит уточнять все детали сразу, а то потом такая каша завариться может…</p><p>      — Общение — это начало! — довольно фыркает Федя, улыбаясь от уха до уха.</p><p>      — Общение — это фундамент! — поддерживает Федю Кучай.</p><p>      — Чего?.. — нет, Игорь, конечно, мог бы при необходимости выдать пару версий, но, зная Кучаловых, лучше сразу уточнить наверняка.</p><p>      — Здоровых отношений! — Костя лыбится во все тридцать два и балансирует ровно на той грани, где непонятно — серьёзно он или прикалывается. В любом случае, вопрос сейчас не в этом:</p><p>      — Так, а от меня-то вы чего хотите?</p><p>      — Ты нам лучше скажи, чего ты хочешь! — Федя снова переводит стрелки, а Игорь окончательно теряется.</p><p>      — Да я откуда знаю, чего я хочу, — искренне возмущается и добавляет. — И чего вы хотите, я тоже не знаю! — Игорь даже отступает на пару шагов. Нужно создать себе пространство для манёвра.</p><p>      — Плохо, что не знаешь — надо знать! — самым противным голосом объявляет Чал. Костя — естественно — добавляет напутствие:</p><p>      — Иди и подумай!</p><p>      — Над своим поведением? — пытается неловко отшутиться Дивеев, но, глядя на лица друзей, быстро смекает — его яма, которую он сам себе рыл, только что стала чуть глубже.</p><p>      — Можешь и над ним тоже, — Федя важно соглашается. Редиска какая.</p><p>      — Вот вам приспичило… — бурчит, наполовину отворачиваясь от друзей.</p><p>      — Мы тебя подпинываем, а то до тебя как до жирафа всё доходит, — уже чуть спокойней говорит Кучай. Дивей, правда, всё равно остаётся напряжённым. На всякий случай. С этими двумя лучше держать ухо востро и остальное по списку.</p><p>      — А почему я вообще с вами общаюсь? — всё же риторически уточняет Игорь. Он не пытается оставить за собой последнее слово, скорее по привычке ляпает что-то в ответ.</p><p>      — Мы — офигительные! — Чал сверкает солнечной улыбкой.</p><p>      — А главное скромные, — фыркает Игорь, поддакивая.</p><p>      — Само собой, — Кучай кивает и беззастенчиво ржёт, тролль фигов.</p><p>      — А ты всё-таки подумай-подумай, — напутствует Федя, видя, что Дивей тихой сапой уже допятился до двери.</p><p>      Игорь закатывает глаза и наконец-то ретируется от них подальше. Террористы, блин.</p><p>      Дивеев выдыхает, только завалившись к себе в номер на кровать — сегодня Кучаловы были в ударе больше, чем обычно. Но если от парней можно было отделаться, то вот от странных мыслей отстраниться было сложнее. В голове всё всплывает эта Кучаевская «бутылочка», и Игорь против воли размышляет, а с кем у них вообще можно целоваться? Не считая, конечно же, Федю и самого Костю.</p><p>      Дальше он сразу отметает Обляка — тот не посмотрит на их дружбу и попытается прописать если не в нос, то подзатыльник точно. От этой мысли Дивей даже позабавленно хмыкает. Все-таки у Ванька самый маленький рост из них, и дотянуться до многострадальной Игоревой макушки ему не очень просто. А пока он будет изгаляться — весь запал учить уму-разуму отпадёт.</p><p>      Все спартаковские сразу тоже не в кассу — всё-таки клубная принадлежность дело такое. Хотя — Игорь допускает после небольшого размышления — с Макси было бы удобно: рост, туда-сюда. Но дальше почему-то вспоминается Калуга со своим хитрым прищуром. Игорь передёргивает плечами и переворачивается на другой бок. Мысли текут дальше, и теперь на оценку привлекательности попадаются старые друзья-товарищи из Уфы. Правда и тут Игорь не может честно сказать-подумать, что Артём или экс-уфимец Даня его привлекают. Их максимум шлёпнуть по жопе. Исключительно по-дружески.</p><p>      Дальше наступает очередь Краса. Шапи вызывает истеричный смешок. Тут Игорь уверен — тот допрыгнет и треснет. Кровь горячая, дури много, тормозов не очень. Да и за друга ещё Игнат может вписаться. Хотя у этих двоих это работает в обе стороны. Утю трогать в этом плане даже не хочется — уж больно он у них хороший-правильный. Да он и не согласится в это играть. Адамов в принципе вроде ничего, но у него не получилось влиться в их компанию, и он тоже плохо рисуется в их междусобойчике.</p><p>      Думать про Матвея просто и как-то странно. Ведь Игорь давно признал, что Матвей — привлекательный парень. Но это и слепому ясно — такая совокупность всего! Высокий, светловолосый, с широченной улыбкой и ярким взглядом. Добрый и смешливый…</p><p>      Конечно, не он один у них высокий, и глаза не у одного такие, а уж посмеяться-поржать вообще все табуном готовы. Но это же Матвей. С ним, конечно, можно поцеловаться по бутылочке, но лучше же без…</p><p>      Игорь спотыкается на мысли и возвращается на шаг назад.</p><p>      Закрывает глаза, представляя картину более отчётливо: комната в номере, их шумная стебущаяся компашка, бутылочка, указывающая на них с Матвеем, тёплые губы и фоновый ржач — Игорь морщится и трясет головой. Все лишние детали в воображаемой картинке тают, остается только он сам и Мотя — и Игоря окатывает изнутри горячей волной.</p><p>      Стоит только допустить мысль о действительном, живом и материальном Моте в пределах доступности — практически в руках, как вырисовывается с пугающей очевидностью: Игорь находит Матвея привлекательным не вообще, а конкретно для него самого. Настолько, что действительно хочется претворить нарисовавшуюся картинку в жизнь.</p><p>      Игорь моргает и… И ничего не меняется. Картинка под веками остаётся, а Матвея хочется… к себе? Кажется, что всё-таки да.</p><p>      Игорь садится и задумчиво кусает губы. Странное озарение обдаёт тёплыми, скручивающимися внутри, волнами.</p><p>      Он прокручивает в голове разные моменты: встреча в Барсе и чёткие линии татуировки; смешные переписки и картинки; карантинные задания. Особой теплотой отзывается внутри чтение сказки.</p><p>      Игорь решает, что не зря тогда чувствовал какую-то странность и даже неловкость. Видимо, это и вправду было не особо по-дружески с его стороны. Мысль о том, что — быть может — со стороны Матвея это тоже было «не особо», рождает волнение.</p><p>      У них, если посчитать навскидку, оказывается достаточно таких моментов. Игорь одергивает себя: у него — точно. А вот что там у Матвея — большой вопрос. Который Игоря стопроцентно волнует. Но в голове теперь какая-то каша, с которой нет желания справляться именно сейчас. Осознание вытянуло остатки сил, и теперь хочется только в душ и спать.</p><p>      — Утро вечера мудренее, — приговаривает Игорь и решает, что всё — завтра.</p><p>      За следующие пару дней Игорь пролистывает Мотин инстаграм и даже залазит на сайт Краснодара — открывшиеся глаза дают возможность ещё раз оценить чужую привлекательность. Дивей окончательно убеждается — торкает. Внутреннее чувство подсказывает, что Матвей не категорически против — м-м-м — мальчуковой темы. Тут скорее от обратного: таких, что и в челюсть пропишут, сразу видно.</p><p>      Да и Игорь не приписывает себе неразделённой любви, чтобы особо страдать, если что. Так что в целом осознание не доставляет проблем и внутренних метаний. Да и да, что уж тут. Единственное что — на второй день накрывает приступом неуверенности в себе. Игорь долистывает фотки с какого-то матча, отмечая, что у Матвея довольно красивые руки без перчаток, и закрывает браузер, продолжая сидеть, уперев локти в стол. Мотя-то красивый, ежу понятно. Девчонки вешаются, и вот — некоторые парни, кхм, тоже не против.</p><p>      А он сам?</p><p>      Игорь был в курсе, что у него морда лица не просто уфимская, а прямо-таки сельско-уфимского типа, и, честно говоря, до теперешнего момента не считал это проблемой. Но… теперь ему, пожалуй, хотелось бы понравиться Матвею. А чем тут нравиться?</p><p>      Глубоко посаженные глаза. Крупный нос. Тонкие губы. Уши две штуки… Игорь свою внешность знает. Как никак по утрам каждый день видит себя в зеркале. Из привлекательного, наверное, чувство юмора и голос? Про голос ему, правда, больше девчонки говорили, но не то чтобы их много в их обществе.</p><p>      Если пораскинуть мозгами и поковыряться в памяти, то можно выудить сказанные кем-то слова о «надёжности», которая тоже привлекает. Вот только привлекает ли это всё одного определённого вратаря? Точнее, может ли привлечь? Или всё-таки привлекло?</p><p>      Игорь вздыхает и ещё раз смотрит фотографии в профиле Матвея, которых — как и у него самого — не то чтобы много. Точнее — фоток достаточно, а вот каких-то неформальных и не футбольных — маловато.</p><p>***</p><p>      Игоревы осознания вроде как не особо отражаются на общении с Мотей — они всё так же перебрасываются мемами, перешучиваются от случая к случаю, обсуждают текущие дела в лиге и немножко жалуются друг другу. Очередной «раунд переговоров» случается уже после первого тура нового сезона — они выигрывают у Химок (Кучай, всех шокировав, сумел расчехлиться), а Крас разматывает Уфу, от чего Игорь немного вздыхает, но всё же больше радуется. В первую очередь за сухарь одного конкретного вратаря, конечно. Несмотря на победы, от Моти первым делом прилетают возмущённые смайлики, а следом не менее возмущенное:</p><p>      <i>motya_39<br/>
      Я конечно все понимаю, но людей я не понимаю!</i></p><p>
    <i>      diveevigor_78<br/>
      Ась?</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>      motya_39<br/>
      Да фанаты, блин<br/>
      Нам же запретили фоткаться после матча<br/>
      А некоторые особо умные индивиды когда мы мимо прошли начали орать, типа ляля тополя зазнались<br/>
      И это я очень зацензурил<br/>
      Аж фу</i>
  </p><p>      Игорь фыркает, представляя, как Матвей зацензуривает написанное. Подумав, тоже жалуется: «<i>У вас так докапываются, а до меня снова фанатки докопались</i>» — добавляет вздыхающий смайлик и продолжает печатать:</p><p>
    <i>      diveevigor_78<br/>
      Ладно фоткаться, они еще щебечут вокруг про «девушка есть не есть?»</i>
  </p><p>      В ответ прилетает быстрое:</p><p>
    <i>      motya_39<br/>
      А что смущает? Или раздражает?</i>
  </p><p><i>      «Я ж не красавчик, че им надо вообще?»</i> — Игорь даже жмёт плечами, пока печатает ответ. Он ведь и вправду так считает.</p><p>      <i>«Ты глаза свои видел, некрасавчик?)»</i> — Игорь икает и решает, что только его сознание может воспринимать эту одинокую скобочку, как заигрывание…</p><p>      <i>«Видел, слава богу две штуки»</i> — хмыкает и печатает ответ.</p><p>      <i>«М-да, мы так далеко не уйдём…»</i> — прилетает странное и задумчивое сообщение.</p><p>      <i>«Да мы никуда и не торопимся»</i> — аккуратно набирает буквы и прислушивается к себе.</p><p>      <i>motya_39<br/>
      Это ты, Дивей, не в бровь, а в глаз</i></p><p><i>      «Че за филиал каламбурошной?»</i> — Игорь не очень любит, когда не может сориентироваться в ситуации. Поэтому решает уточнить. Или хотя бы попытаться.</p><p><i>      «Ну, а как ещё-то с тобой, м?»</i> — Мотя, походу, не горит желанием пояснять. Игорь знает, что вопросом на вопрос не дело, но Матвей первым начал, так что он ещё раз уточняет:</p><p>
    <i>      diveevigor_78<br/>
      Что со мной?</i>
  </p><p>      <i>«Все с тобой<br/>
      Ладно, тормоз тоже механизм»</i> — сначала Мотя будто бы сказал как отрезал, а потом будто смягчился и дописал. Правда, интонации Игорь себе придумал, а к сути дела так и не приблизился.</p><p>      <i>«Щас было непонятно, немного обидно и похоже на Чала с Кучаем» </i>— на Мотю долго обижаться не вариант, но то, что Игорь иногда подтормаживает, ещё не значит, что он тормоз!</p><p>      <i>«Это типа ты привычный или я вторичный?»</i> — Игорь не до конца уверен, что правильно понял, о чем спрашивает Матвей, и наугад отвечает вроде бы нейтральное:</p><p>
    <i>      diveevigor_78<br/>
      И то и другое</i>
  </p><p>      И незамедлительно получает ответ:</p><p>      <i>«И где еще обидно называется!»</i> — кажется, ответ Игоря был воспринят не так нейтрально, как ему самому хотелось бы.</p><p>      <i>«Ладно<br/>
      Прости, просто реально затыкали»</i> — ему извиниться несложно.</p><p>      <i>«Твои или фанатки?»</i> — почти сразу же откликается Матвей, но не забывает напомнить, что обиделся, ещё одним сообщением: <i>«Если что, извинения принимаю только лично!»</i></p><p>      <i>«Да ладно!<br/>
      Ты не настолько и обиделся»</i> — печатает Игорь и внутренне надеется, что всё это хохма. Всё-таки сталкиваться с реальной обидой не хочется. В связи с новыми — кхм — горизонтами.</p><p>      <i>«Настолько-настолько!»</i> — оповещает телефон насмешливым сообщением.</p><p>      <i>«Моть.»</i> — даже точку ставит для весомости!</p><p>      <i>«Ладно, так и быть»</i> — великодушно соглашается непонятно пока с чем Матвей. — <i>«Встречу тебя на поле и всё прощу на радостях»</i></p><p>      Игорь смотрит на сообщение, немного думает и всё-таки пишет, плюнув на все предрассудки:</p><p>      <i>«Так мне даже нравится»</i> — ещё немножко выжидает чего-то и добавляет, прислушиваясь к себе: <i>«А обнимешь?»</i></p><p>      Точечки мигают подозрительно долго, но прилетает коротенькое: <i>«По голове стукну!»</i></p><p>      <i>«Еще и ты!»</i> — Игорь смеётся, но восклицательный знак все же добавляет. Локальные шуточки дело святое.</p><p>      От Моти приходит задумчивый смайлик, а потом согласно-ехидное:</p><p>
    <i>       motya_39<br/>
      Аргумент, тебя по голове нельзя, значит просто стукну</i>
  </p><p>      Игорь веселится ещё больше. От разговоров с Мотей всегда либо ступор, либо какая-то внутренняя лёгкость — сейчас внутри как раз второе, поэтому он строчит, не задумываясь:</p><p>
    <i>      diveevigor_78<br/>
      Садист ты, не ожидал такого от тебя. С виду милый, добрый парень, а тут…</i>
  </p><p>      <i>«Считаешь меня милым?»</i> — ответ высвечивается в окошке очень быстро, и даже без привычных смешливых смайликов. Будто Матвей… торопился?</p><p>      А Дивей, может, и считает Мотю милым, но тот его вообще-то стукнуть обещал! Так что фигушки, сейчас Игорь точно не расколется:</p><p>
    <i>      diveevigor_78<br/>
      Теперь точно нет</i>
  </p><p>      Игорь привычно ощущает приятную легкость, которая слетает, едва телефон начинает вибрировать звонком. Это немного неожиданно. Но он — естественно — берёт трубку и отвечает.</p><p>      Голос у Матвея чуть хриплый и уж сли-ишком драматичный:</p><p>      — Я крайне расстроен, — цокает языком и непринужденно продолжает прерванный разговор.</p><p>      — Оно и видно, — фыркает Игорь, прижимая трубку к уху и усаживаясь поудобнее. Разговаривать с Матвеем ему нравится точно также, как и переписываться.</p><p>      — Короче, — серьёзно и по-деловому вещает Матвей. — Жду извинений в самых приятственных формах!</p><p>      — Например? — Игоря накрывает мирное, почти покладистое настроение.</p><p>      — Сам придумай, еду — сразу говорю — можно не предлагать, — Матвей не был бы собой, если бы не обозначил какие-то рамки для выполнения очередного — м-м-м — задания. Человек-квест какой-то. Захадка — разхадай меня! Игорь давит смешок и всё-таки опять решает уточнить:</p><p>      — Почему я вообще должен извиняться? — нужно же понимать степень своей виновности?</p><p>      — Ну, можешь не извиняться, — Мотя внезапно мирно соглашается и как будто бы лыбится там, на другой стороне трубки.</p><p>      — Что, так просто? — Игорь аж выпадает.</p><p>      — А что, должно быть сложно? — Мотя усмехается, а у Игоря складывается впечатление, что разговор приобрёл какой-то подтекст. В котором он снова — да чтоб его — не уверен.</p><p>      — Кажется, что пока сложно, — у Игоря всегда неплохо получалось признавать свои косяки, затупы и остальное. Честность в общении для него не проблема и никогда ей не была.</p><p>      — Сложно, пока не встретились, — Матвей успокаивает его, а может быть и себя, коротко выдыхая в трубку.</p><p>      — На поле?.. — Игорь окончательно теряется, стоит ли ему воспринимать Мотино «пока» как намёк на будущее или…</p><p>      — Ну, сначала на поле, — маленькая, едва заметная пауза, в которой Игорь уже более уверенно различает подтекст. — А там и за полем пообщаться можно, — заканчивает Матвей, и Игорь чуть приподнимает уголки губ.</p><p>      — Слово даёшь? — спрашивает и для себя, и для Матвея. Всё так переменчиво, что хочется хоть какой-то ясности и уверенности. Пускай это будет лишь обещание.</p><p>      — Ну коли хочешь, — мягко тянет Матвей. Игорь кивает и спохватывается, добавляя:</p><p>      — Хочу… Чего нет-то? — чуть сбивает волнение ненужными словами, пытаясь отвлечь внимание от главного.</p><p>      — Ну вот и забились, — довольно выдыхают на том конце. Кажется, обмануть Матвея не удалось. Хотя… Может, ему тоже хотелось увидеться вживую не просто так?</p><p>***</p><p>      Не успевает пройти матч с Химками, как перед носом уже маячит игра с Тамбовом. А Крас летит в Москву играть с Локомотивом. Игорь смотрит на своё расписание, потом на расписание тура от РПЛ и с грустью признаёт — мелькнувшая надежда пересечься с Матвеем в Москве только что помахала ему ручкой. Игры у них в один день, причём ещё и практически в одно время — шесть и семь вечера. А учитывая плотность календаря в августе и всю эту санитарную тему от Роспотребнадзора — Краснодар в Москве не задержится ни секундой дольше нужного.</p><p>      Игорь грустно вздыхает и смотрит в окно столовой. Пока в мире вся эта канитель, руководство решило, что лучше всем побольше быть на базе и поменьше мотаться туда-сюда по городу. Игорь в принципе не против.</p><p>      Подумав и повздыхав ещё немного, открывает инсту и пишет короткое и грустное:</p><p>
    <i>      diveevigor_78<br/>
      «Пересечься, видимо, не получится (((»</i>
  </p><p>      Отправляет, блокирует и допивает компот. Мимо топает Ванёк, вещая в трубку что-то про ремонт у родителей. Наба с Жорой трепятся о своём в углу. Кучаловы, небось, уже у себя наверху. Накатывает лёгкая меланхолия. Начало августа, а настроение какое-то осеннее. Телефон тренькает и вспыхивает уведомлением: концовка Мотиного сообщения — такие же грустные скобочки.</p><p>      Игорь пару минут ждёт непонятно чего, а потом открывает сообщение с ожидаемым <i>«да, походу не выйдет (((»</i>. И как бы всё понятно. Реалии, расписание и далее по списку, но всё равно грустно. Да и до матча с Красом, кажется, ещё целая вечность. «В которую надо не нахапать карточек и травм» — меланхолично думает Игорь.</p><p>      Ни от того, ни от другого никто не застрахован. Игорь вообще не из тех, кто много думает о плохом, просто тут что-то день такой — невесёлый. Хочется уже чтобы вечер и спать, а там на завтра все наладится. Ну, точнее, Игорь просто отвлечётся от своих размышлений. Михалыч ещё теорию выкатит, надо будет вникать, в общем — не до расстройств.</p><p>      Приходится тряхнуть головой и отправиться дальше — пахать.</p><p>      Игра пролетает. Кучай продолжает колотить по воротам и забивать мячи. Кажется, поток подколок он себе обеспечил. А еще наконец-то забивает Илья, и они его от души поздравляют. Всё-таки каждому нападающему важно забивать, особенно за новую (ну, э-э-э, почти) команду. Правда, один мяч они всё же пропускают, а Феич под конец умудряется хапнуть горчичник, и на этом матч благополучно заканчивается их победой.</p><p>      В раздевалке Дивей смотрит концовку матча Моти — они там летят один-ноль, комментатор вспоминает какой-то гол-шедевр Миранчука, в общем — у Краса ну такое. В полную силу расстроиться, правда, не выходит: своя рубаха ближе к телу и всё такое. Костя, вон, светит, а Федя едва ли не ярче него. Ещё бы, шутка, что ли — два гола в двух матчах, когда до этого был один за два года (если не дольше). Игорь откладывает телефон, поднимается и идёт к друзьям: руки чешутся потрепать Кучая по затылку.</p><p>      Кучай ожидаемо пытается увернуться, шипит. Но это всё не всерьёз. Федя виснет на одном плече, а Дивей устраивается с другого бока и всласть ерошит светлые волосы. В памяти мелькают чужие светлые-светлые вихры, но это он отгоняет. Не сейчас. Может, через пару часиков.</p><p>      — Перестаньте меня тискать! — возмущается Кучай, но особо не вырывается. И не хочет, и бесполезно. — Я не плюшевый!</p><p>      — Ты колючий, Коля! — смеётся Чал и щипает за бок. Игорь тоже из вредности снова ерошит чёлку, но потом чуть-чуть отстраняется:</p><p>      — Парни, я думаю, раз Кучай второй матч забивает, мож, мне тоже вперёд пойти? Точно должно залететь!</p><p>      — А мне куда деваться, если все вперёд пойдут? — шутливо возмущается Чал.</p><p>      — В ворота? — логично предлагает Костя, ухмыляясь.</p><p>      — Чур-чур-чур! — отмахивается от них Чал.</p><p>      — Федька у нас предпочитает с воротами встречаться редко, но метко! — со скамейки за спинами комментирует переодевающийся Ванёк.</p><p>      Федя показывает язык, Кучай с Дивеем ржут, а Ваня жмёт плечами и проигрывает бровями.</p><p>      — А вообще, вон какие вы все у меня забивные, — продолжает вещать Ваня. — Дивей забивает, Кучай забивает, Федос забивает — красота!</p><p>      — А ты? — смеётся Кучай.</p><p>      — А я — настраиваю и мотивирую! — важно сообщает Ваня и не удерживает серьёзное выражение лица — сыпется и ржёт.</p><p>      — И вообще, не так уж я и забиваю! — из принципа спорит Дивей, хоть и чуть запоздало.</p><p>      — МихалМихалычу в сборной это скажешь! — фыркает Кучай.</p><p>      — Ой-й, — Игорь отмахивается, — до молодёжки надо ещё дожить!</p><p>      Да уж, в его случае это особенно актуально… Игорь думает, что на Краснодар надежды мало — что они там, только на матч и обратно — а вот за время в молодёжке, может, и наступит какая-то ясность в его, Игоревых, эмоциях. Да и перспективах, что уж…</p><p>      Но в голове упорно рисуется яркая улыбка и лукавый прищур. Игорь вздыхает ещё раз и надеется, что, может, ему фортанёт и что-то прояснится уже в день матча. А то ждать до молодежки томительно и долго.</p><p>***</p><p>      После хорошего старта всё идет так себе: матч с Зенитом вообще не хочется вспоминать. И обидное поражение — не четыре-ноль, но всё же — и кресты Набы, и оставшийся в Москве маяться со своим коленом Федя… Потом Рубин — и тоже ничего хорошего. Пропускают на последних секундах, по-глупому упуская ничью. В голове маячат флэшбеки с концовки прошлого сезона — тогда с Рубином они упустили шанс побороться за Лигу Чемпионов. Сейчас ставки, конечно, поменьше, но обидно всё равно до жути.</p><p>      А потом начинаются уже тренировки к матчу с Краснодаром, и Игорь понимает, что, оказывается, умеет волноваться. И, к большому сожалению, это оказывается заметно.</p><p>      — Дивей, соберись! — шикает на него Феич, отвешивая лёгкий подзатыльник. Игорь угукает и собирается. Собранности, слава всем и вся, хватает до конца двусторонки. Правда, думает Игорь, лучше бы ему Феич пихал, чем остальные ржали.</p><p>      — Иго-о-орь! — начинается по классике издалека. Заводит Ванька. — Иго-орь!</p><p>      — Че привязались, черти? — реагирует в меру эмоционально. Ну, так ему думается.</p><p>      — Мы не черти, — следует ожидаемая отбивка от Чала. Костя, естественно, поддерживает:</p><p>      — Мы кони!</p><p>      — Вы пока пони! — осаживает Вася Березуцкий, проходящий мимо. — До коней вам ещё пахать и пахать.</p><p>      — Так пони пашут больше, чем кони! — тут же реагирует Кучай. Но Васю сложно переострить.</p><p>      — Правильно, вот будете кони и будете пахать поменьше. Заработаете репутацию, чтобы она потом работала на вас, — подмигивает и, ухватив Щенникова, уходит, оставляя последнее слово за собой.</p><p>      — Сказал бы проще — дедовщина, — бурчит Ваня.</p><p>      — Сказал бы потише, — Чал отвешивает Ване легкий подзатыльник, — щас Иваныч услышит, так из принципа дедовщину покажет. По его меркам!</p><p>      — Зато вон Дивей, мож, в себя придёт! — спорит Обля. — А то как будто мяч и поле первый раз видит.</p><p>      — Эй! Нормально я вижу, — возмущается Игорь. Ну реально, не настолько он и в раздрае.</p><p>      — Нормально-нормально, только ведёшь себя — то в облаках, то на иголках, хер разберёшь! — отбривает Кучай.</p><p>      — Да нормальный я! — почти обижается Игорь, пока Ваня пародирует Джигурду с его «да нор-р-р-рма-а-альный, нормальный».</p><p>      — Да кому ты заливаешь, — фыркает Федя и тянется потрепать по голове, но Игорь из вредности даже на носочки встаёт, чтоб не дотянуться было. Кучай фыркает и закатывает глаза.</p><p>      — Если бы ты ещё щас подстригся, а не раньше, то вообще бы решили, что втрескался, — подаёт голос Ваня, и Дивей хлопает ртом, а потом глазами. Ваня добавляет. — Сёстры мне говорили, что я так же перед встречами с Натой выглядел.</p><p>      Чал с Кучаем на это дружно и подло ржут — ещё друзья, называется! А Игорь чувствует, что уши сейчас заполыхают, и срочно пытается переключить тему:</p><p>      — Да ты по жизни периодически пришибленный, — машет рукой, — пошлите лучше стандарты побьём.</p><p>      Его рвение к тренировкам опять вызывает дружный конский ржач. Игорь мысленно поправляет на «понический ржач» и почти уверен, что ошибся в одной букве. Очень хочется, чтобы уже скорее был матч.</p><p>      Поэтому, оказавшись под защитой стен квартиры, Игорь решает, что надо устроить зарядку для ума, и врубает один из недавних матчей Краса на планшетке. Всё-таки чувства чувствами, но игровой азарт никто не отменял, как и то, что нужно побеждать. И никак иначе!</p><p>      Яндекс выкидывает ему полный матч двадцать третьего тура Краса с Динамо. Игорь мычит: лучше бы что-то посвежее. Но рыться и искать что-то уже лень. Так что он затыкает одно ухо наушником и вытягивается во весь рост на кровати, пристроив планшет в изголовье.</p><p>      По первости Игорь старается концентрироваться: кто где располагается, кто куда бежит — всё, как учил Михалыч на теории. Но то ли Динамо очень уж атакующее, то ли это проделки оператора, но Мотя уж больно часто канареечно сверкает в кадре.</p><p>      Так что то, что у него, кажется, проблемы совершенно определённого характера, Дивей осознаёт слишком поздно. Благо, лежит дома в гордом одиночестве. Это гордое одиночество позволяет бессовестно залипнуть на отличную задницу в жёлтых шортанах. Что с этим делать, Дивей ещё не успевает решить, но в при-инципе — а че такого? После Кучаловых так точно!</p><p>      — Вот это пересмотрел матч для тактики… — тянет Дивей, задумчиво глядя на стоп-кадр на экране.</p><p>      На стоп-кадре — естественно — Матвей и самый удачный ракурс. Все важные позиционно-теоретические моменты вылетают из головы окончательно, а внутри скручивается горячая волнительная пружина.</p><p>      Игорь прислушивается к себе и переворачивается на спину, уложив руки на живот. Прикусывает щёку и размышляет о том, что у Моти охеренная задница, руки и эта чёртова улыбка. А ещё такой забавный ржач…</p><p>      Руки сами собой оказываются у резинки домашних треников, и в этот момент Игорь стопорит себя.</p><p>      — Пожалуй, нужен душ, — констатирует в тишину квартиры. Правда, уже стоя в ванной перед зеркалом Игорь понимает, что пока не определился: ему нужен холодный душ или же обжигающе горячий.</p>
<p></p><div class="clearfix"></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    <i>Трудно говорить, глядя на жирафа, что жирафов не бывает.</i>
  </p>
<p>      День Х наступает быстро. Точнее ещё не он сам, а только «пред-иксие». То бишь — вылет в Краснодар.</p>
<p>      Игорь отсылает Матвею задорно подмигивающее смайликом <i>«ждёте нас?»</i> и лыбится во все тридцать два. Донимающие его последние пару-тройку дней нервы и мысли испарились как не бывало — внутри только радостное волнение и предвкушение, вызванное самим фактом предстоящей встречи. Сейчас не думается и не переживается — «а как сыграем», «а что говорить» — всё перекрывает большое неоновое «наконец-то», которое, кажется, скоро вырвется из Игоревой головы и зависнет над ним на манер радуги. Картина, конечно, будет та ещё. Впрочем, сейчас пусть хоть сердечки начнут вокруг летать — вообще пофиг. Дивей слишком рад тому простому факту, что сумел не травмироваться, не нахапать карточек, не заразиться и теперь летит со всеми в Краснодар. Туда, где есть точно такой же не дисквалифицированный и здоровый Мотя. К тому же уже объявили список молодежной сборной, где вся их честная компания — тьфу-тьфу-тьфу — присутствует.</p>
<p>      В ответ на его вопрос от Матвея прилетает крайне интригующее и обнадеживающее: «<i>Жду. Тебя больше всех конечно же)))</i>». Игорь читает это сообщение и чувствует, как это там по-модному, чувства и радость. А еще это чувствуют окружающие, и Игорю в какой-то момент хочется спрятаться в кабинке туалета самолёта, лишь бы без доёбов.</p>
<p>      Но остаётся заткнуть уши наушниками и изо всех сил делать вид, что он страшно занят. Кино там смотрит, например.</p>
<p>      Игорь отправляет Моте пачку довольных смайликов, а потом самолёт выруливает на взлётно-посадочную и телефон приходится отрубить.</p>
<p>      Где-то к середине полёта его всё-таки доколёбывают — ловко утягивают один наушник и хитро лыбятся в ответ на все ругательства. Кажется, Ванёк с Кучаем спелись, и это грозит ещё большим количеством доёбок. Игоря аж передёргивает — тролль Кучай и тихушник Обля то ещё сочетание несочетаемого.</p>
<p>      — Не гунди! — выдаёт Ваня после всех Дивеевских «отстаньте», «отвяньте», «дайте потупить».</p>
<p>      — Я не гундю!</p>
<p>      — Гундишь! И вообще, надо было — вон — как у Кучая наушники брать, — вещает Обляков.</p>
<p>      — Как будто бы это вам помешало! — Игорь щурится и пытается отмахнуться от товарищей.</p>
<p>      — Нет ничего неостановимого, кроме меня, который останавливает неостановимое, — нараспев декламирует Кучай, а Игорь не выдерживает и ржёт.</p>
<p>      — Ага, но для начала сам заваривает эту неостановимую кашу, — утирая слезы, ржёт Ваня. Федя пофыркивает с соседнего ряда.</p>
<p>      — Ну и что? — пожимает плечами Кучай. — Зато всегда и все при деле.</p>
<p>      — И при теле, — тихонько бурчит Игорь, но Костя регирует мгновенно:</p>
<p>      — Ась?</p>
<p>      — Не-не, ничего, всё в порядке, — Дивеев тут же прикидывается ветошью, а где-то сбоку внезапно доносится что-то явно из нетленки:</p>
<p>      — Всё в порядке, всё норма-а-ально, я беру тебя с собо-о-ой! — с удовольствием подхватывает Вася с Дзагой и дальше — слава Богу! — до Игоря никто не докапывается. Ну, ровно до того момента, пока он не выключает авиарежим. В диалоге красуется с десяток если не больше сообщений от Моти, а за спиной тут же вырастает любопытный нос Кучая. Игорь с трудом давит в себе желание щелкнуть по этому носу, но в итоге просто с каменным выражением лица блокирует телефон.</p>
<p>      — Да-да? — учтиво поворачивается к Кучаю и комично выгибает бровь. Тот расплывается в улыбке, мотает головой, подмигивает и утекает поближе к Феде. А Игорь двигается к выходу, решив, что сообщения от Моти почитает уже в номере.</p>
<p>      Но не выдерживает — снова лезет в телефон в автобусе, отворачиваясь от Обли и поднося экран близко к лицу. Он чисто одним глазочком глянет!</p>
<p>      У Моти явно был сплошной поток мысли — разброс сообщений от «<i>удачного полёта!</i>» до «<i>меня в школе ещё дед учил в шахматы играть</i>».</p>
<p>      Игорь ещё раз пробегается по всем сообщениям и пишет короткое «<i>Приземлились</i>». Ответ приходит почти мгновенно. Ждал, что ли, думает Игорь и улыбается, перечитав короткое «<i>Жду!</i>» и ухмыляющийся смайлик. Он тоже очень ждёт этой встречи.</p>
<p>      — Дивей, — шепчет Ванька. — Перестань светиться! — и щипает за руку.</p>
<p>      — Я освещаю тебе дорогу в светлое будущее! — почти сразу находится Игорь. Сзади кто-то хрюкает от смеха, а Ванька закатывает глаза:</p>
<p>      — От такой яркости я не увижу это будущее — ослепну, — констатирует и отбивает пятюню сидящему в соседнем ряду Наиру.</p>
<p>      — Тогда отвернись и не пялься, — не сдаётся Дивей, по-детски показывая язык.</p>
<p>      Обля закатывает глаза, но всё же утыкается в собственный телефон.</p>
<p>      Оставшаяся дорога проходит до крайности спокойно.</p>
<p>      Они заселяются и планируют чуть-чуть потупить вместе. Дивей этому рад — такие посиделки самые душевные, но в голову всё равно лезут слишком идиотские идеи из серии «вычислить, где базируется Крас, найти окна Моти и кидать туда камушки, приглашая погулять». Приходится хорошенько потрясти головой, чтобы эта идея оттуда вывалилась. Лучше просто выспаться, хотя в успехе мероприятия Игорь не шибко уверен — внутри бурлит искристое предвкушение.</p>
<p>      Хочется и на поле, и играть, и увидеть Мотю… Не просто встретиться! Игорю хочется проверить — будет ли его также торкать, как тогда, когда живого и настоящего Мотю под боком он только представлял? Хочется поболтать, чтобы глаза в глаза, а не через текст или телефонную трубку. Хочется освежить в памяти — настолько ли Мотя живой-смешливый-подвижный, как Игорь помнит по Барселоне? Внутри даже теплится надежда, что, может — ну вдруг! — получится понять, стоит ли ему в сборной пытаться… Пытаться. Ведь есть же, должен быть шанс, что Матвей тоже заинтересован.</p>
<p>      И от этой ма-аленькой надежды становится как-то волнительно хорошо.</p>
<p>      Утро в итоге наступает даже слишком быстро, но Игорь этому рад — всё меньше и меньше времени до встречи. Перед игрой он не особо надеется поговорить нормально. Кругом уши и приятели. Только после матча появится какая-то — Игорь в это верит — ясность.</p>
<p>      Костя привычно чешется и ёрзает — у него беспокойные руки, которые всегда выдают нервозность перед матчем. Федя наоборот: впадает в своеобразное оцепенение и заторможено реагирует на окрики — он весь в себе, настраивается. Ваня просто тих и серьёзен. Про себя Игорь не знает, но у него внутри смесь обычного предматчевого состояния, и непривычной взбудораженности. И то, и другое доходит до пика ровно в тот момент, когда их автобус въезжает на территорию стадиона.</p>
<p>      Хочется выплеснуть всё накопившееся и, наверное, из-за этого он тискает Ваню под улюлюканье парней и шутливое замечание от Васи, что они как Лёлик и Болик. Ваня фыркает, отбивается и тихо-тихо матерится. Игорь ощущает, что, кажись, полегчало и вваливается в раздевалку кинуть сумку на своё место.</p>
<p>      Он сразу переодевается в разминочную форму и только после этого, отстав на пару минут от парней, вываливается наружу посмотреть поле и пощупать траву. Это, конечно, только программа минимум.</p>
<p>      Краснодарских ещё никого нет, так что Игорь со спокойной душой — ну, допустим, — топает к своим и подключается к рассматриванию выпущенной Красом программки, которую им подсунул Максим Головлев.</p>
<p>      Игорь постоянно поглядывает в сторону выхода из подтрибунки, так что первый замечает там движение. Срываться с места и бросать всех и вся было бы совсем ну такое, так что Игорь быстро хохмит, переключая внимание товарищей:</p>
<p>      — Вашу маму и там, и тут передают… До чего техника дошла! — хохотнув, тыкает в программу, а потом указывает на уже показавшихся на поле быков. Сам, конечно, первым делом выхватывает глазами белобрысую макушку Моти. Рядом с ним, разумеется, Утя и Шапи.</p>
<p>      Пока Игорь залипает в пространство, Обля и Кучай с Чалом успевают проржаться и замахать руками, подзывая товарищей по молодёжке.</p>
<p>      Краснодарские оказываются рядом как-то очень внезапно. Ваня с Шапи тут же получают дежурную порцию шуточек про рост и так же дежурно их игнорируют. Утя привычно отбивает пятюню Чалу, остальным вежливо кивает. Игорь до последнего не смотрит на Мотю, оттягивая момент. А потом выдыхает и поднимает взгляд. Тут же сталкивается с лукавыми искорками в чужих глазах.</p>
<p>      Сафонов смотрит открыто, прямо, и от этого у Игоря начинает покалывать кончики пальцев. Возможно, он даже пропускает пару реплик, но потом слышит такое уже хорошо знакомое «хе-хе» и отмирает.</p>
<p>      — Ну, здорово! — и Игорь понимает — торкает. Даже не видя половины лица из-за маски, он чувствует и понимает — Матвей широко улыбается.</p>
<p>      — Сколько лет, сколько зим! — Матвей немного паясничает, но с таким удовольствием и радостью, что даже цокать на него не хочется.</p>
<p>      — Одна зима, одно лето, — не упускает случая подотошничать Кучай, — а из зимы считай только один месяц.</p>
<p>      — Ага-а, и лето ещё скажи не закончилось, — одёргивает его Чал, пока все остальные бессовестно хихикают.</p>
<p>      Игорь изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не вытащить Матвея за рукав из их гомонящей толпы, потому что его хочется обнять, пощупать и вообще проверить, настоящий ли он. Как бы Утю и Шапи он тоже рад видеть, но Матвей!.. Матвей совсем другое дело.</p>
<p>      Так много всяких «хочется» обретают новые яркие краски, а Игорь просто старается не посыпаться и не выпасть из беседы надолго. Но нет-нет да и зависает с приоткрытым ртом. Хорошо, что в маске этого не видно.</p>
<p>      — Мы вам забьём! — Шапи в боевом расположении духа.</p>
<p>      — Че это вы сразу? Мы сами с усами! — парирует Кучай.</p>
<p>      — Имидж меняешь? — тут же реагирует Матвей, посмеиваясь. — Прости, пока оценить не можем — маска мешает.</p>
<p>      — Кучай имел в виду, что они и сами себе забьют, — подхватывает стёб Утя.</p>
<p>      — Тиш-тиш, ты что, не слышал? — машет на него руками Ваня. — У нас Кучай разбушевался-раззабивался, — сообщает нарочито громким шёпотом по секрету всему свету.</p>
<p>      — Типа нам опасаться? — уточняет Даня.</p>
<p>      — А то! — ответ ему прилетает дружным армейским хором.</p>
<p>      Игорь хрипло ржёт, замечая то ли жалобно, то ли вопросительно вздёрнутые брови Матвея. Возможно, это даже именно к нему и обращено. Может, попытаться как-то задержаться и слинять с поля последними? Тогда хоть тремя словами получится перекинуться. А то вдруг после матча настрой уже не тот будет.</p>
<p>      В итоге он подмигивает Моте и аккуратно оказывается рядом, незаметно оттеснив увлечённого спором Шапи. Чуть толкает плечом и получает в ответ едва заметный кивок.</p>
<p>      Как хорошо, что можно иногда общаться без слов, думает Игорь и улыбается.</p>
<p>      — Ну так что? — Матвей включается в беседу. — Кого мне теперь бояться?</p>
<p>      — Бойся всех, — откликается Даня. — На всякий случай.</p>
<p>      — Утя дело говорит, — усмехается Чал. — И тебе ли не знать, что у нас защита забивная?</p>
<p>      — Я вообще всё про всех знаю, — хмыкает Мотя и тут же уточняет, — в футбольном смысле!</p>
<p>      — Всевидящее око! — подъебывает Обля.</p>
<p>      — Ладно, потрепаться это хорошо, а разминка ещё лучше, — вмешивается Кучай. В этих вопросах он и правда после восстановления проявляет особую педантичность.</p>
<p>      За ним тянется, разумеется, и Федя. Обля тоже торопливо прощается, а Игорь, пользуясь моментом, хлопает Мотю по плечу и чуть-чуть притискивает боком к себе, паралелльно легко стукаясь кулаками с Шапи и Утей.</p>
<p>      — После игры ещё поболтаем, — вроде как в воздух, но на деле это обращено конкретно к Матвею, и тот, кажется, понимает.</p>
<p>      — С удовольствием, — слышится Игорю, но Матвей выглядит так, как будто ничего не говорил. Приходится тряхнуть головой. — Ты, кстати, за своими не собираешься?</p>
<p>      — Или решил примкнуть к нам? — хлопая глазами, спрашивает Шапи и еле сдерживает смех.</p>
<p>      — Не, пацаны, я не могу пойти на такую сделку. Меня Михалыч не простит, а Вася затроллит до смерти, — смеётся Игорь. — Оно вам надо? Куда вы без меня в молодёжке-то? М?</p>
<p>      — Меньше народу — больше кислороду, — хохмит Утя, и это явно отсылочка к чужим забивательным способностям.</p>
<p>      — Ладно, пойду я, а то реально огребу, — решает Игорь и спешит к своим в раздевалку. Разговоры разговорами, но сначала — разминка, а потом — матч! А потом… Потом всё остальное.</p>
<p>      Что у ВикторМихалыча не отнять, так это — умения заставить выбросить из головы все мысли кроме игры. Им кратко повторяют установку, пихают, чтобы тщательнее разминались, и в который раз твердят: «дисциплина и концентрация!».</p>
<p>      Выход на поле — свисток — старт.</p>
<p>      Игра сходу сваливается на встречные курсы, работа находится и Игорю, и Ваньку, и Чалу с Кучаем. Чал пару раз бьёт — сначала мимо, а потом Мотя доказывает, что не зря занимает место в воротах. Игорь откровенно кайфует — они не так уж часто играют с кем-то, кто не паркует им автобус. Так и концентрацию проще поддерживать! А то как это бывает — полтайма автобус, а потом заброс за уши и лови-зевай.</p>
<p>      В какой-то момент ему всё-таки прилетает по голове. Не критично, но ощутимо. Благо, никаких последствий ни для организма, ни для ворот Феича нет. А дальше Костя с передачи Влашича забивает красивый гол, и они (Федя в первую очередь) облепляют Кучая. Это реально радость, а Кучай реально расчехлился, да так что любо-дорого. Дальше у них образуется ещё парочка моментов, Чал сносит Матвея аккурат возле ворот, а потом звучит свисток на перерыв.</p>
<p>      Он пролетает незаметно — времени всего-то перевести дух, попить воды, да краем уха зацепить наставления Михалыча опорникам.</p>
<p>      Они перетаптываются у раздевалки, выжидая, пока Краснодар поднимется обратно на поле первым — протокол, мать его. Игорь поднимает голову от своих бутс, толкаемый каким-то внутренним чутьём, и натыкается на прямой взгляд — Матвей, обернувшись, недолго, но очень пристально прожигает его глазами, топая рядом со своими.</p>
<p>      По телу прокатывается жаркая волна. Игорь смаргивает наваждение и чуть-чуть подпрыгивает на месте, разгоняя кровь по венам и настраиваясь на второй тайм. Им нужна победа.</p>
<p>      Но выходит не совсем победа, а какая-то уже привычная ничья. Вандерсон сравнивает на восьмидесятой минуте, а Наир с Марой — тоже те ещё неразлучники — хватают по жёлтой карточке. Обидно — да. Досадно — да. Но… Уже ничего не поменяешь — ничья светится на шикарном табло шикарного стадиона быков.</p>
<p>      Игорь хлопает трибунам, хлопает по плечу Магу и идёт к центру поля, обмениваясь рукопожатиями со своими и с Краснодарскими. Тут только повторить за Шароновым: «мы принимаем этот результат, и мы идём дальше». Игорь старается побыстрее переключиться — футбол уже закончился, а шанс поболтать с Мотей ещё есть. Надо только уговориться — в каком уголке стадиона и через сколько пересекутся.</p>
<p>      Вообще, по идее, это Матвей должен дать ему вводные. Он же местный, и должен знать стадион, как свои пять пальцев.</p>
<p>      Сталкиваются они почти на середине. Мотя улыбается и сверкает глазами, протягивает руку. Игорь ловит чужую ладонь и притягивает поближе к себе, слегка бодает чужой лоб и тут же отстраняется.</p>
<p>      — У меня флэш вью, дождёшься? — тихо уточняет Матвей, и Игорь кивает. — Отлично, жди в вашем коридоре. Я быстро.</p>
<p>      Игорь ещё немного тянет время и не торопится уходить с поля: меньше будет торчать в коридоре — меньше обратит на себя внимание. А то ещё Федя-оператор или СергейИваныч докопаются и всё, пиши пропало.</p>
<p>      Ждать в итоге приходится совсем недолго: Игорь успевает пару минут попереминаться с ноги на ногу и раза три покрутиться вокруг себя, рассматривая стены, пол и потолок.</p>
<p>      Мотя врывается в коридор ураганом и не даёт Игорю рта открыть:</p>
<p>      — Пошли-пошли, пойдём давай, я знаю, где потише, а то тут как на проходном дворе!</p>
<p>      Цепляет длинными пальцами Игорево запястье и буквально через минуту они оказываются в небольшом закутке. Дивей не успевает думать — рефлексы срабатывают быстрее.</p>
<p>      — Воу, воу, воу, — смеётся на это Матвей, а Игорь продолжает его обнимать и прислушиваться к голосу Феди-оператора где-то невдалеке. — Ты поздно решил лишить наш клуб вратаря! Надо было это до матча делать.</p>
<p>      — Вот ты балаболка, — Игорь нехотя размыкает объятия и опирается о стену, жадно рассматривая лицо напротив.</p>
<p>      — Я просто рад тебя видеть, слышать и всё остальное, — Матвей ярко улыбается, явно тоже выкинул матч из головы хотя бы на время.</p>
<p>      — Взаимно, — Игорь кивает, чувствуя что непроизвольно расплывается в улыбке в ответ. Взмокший, встрёпанный, уставший Мотя всё такой же офигительно красивый. И определённо ещё лучше, чем на фотках.</p>
<p>      — Так, времени немного, так что давай быстро, блиц-опрос! — мимолётно подмигнув на Игорево «взаимно», Мотя летит по разговору на всех парах.</p>
<p>      — Чего? — выпадает в осадок Игорь.</p>
<p>      — В Москву сегодня летите? — с места в карьер, то есть в допрос прыгает Мотя.</p>
<p>      — Да… — растерянно тянет Игорь.</p>
<p>      — Автобус долго всех ждёт? — следующий вопрос прилетает моментально.</p>
<p>      — Да, — снова подтверждает Игорь.</p>
<p>      — Собираешься быстро? — Мотя ещё и глаз не спускает, зараза, выбивает из равновесия всем собой.</p>
<p>      — Да! — тут уже и Игорь подхватывает заданную скорость.</p>
<p>      — Соскучился по мне?</p>
<p>      — Да! А, стоп, нет, в смысле, что?</p>
<p>      Такой перескок с транспортных вопросов сбивает Игоря, как хороший подкат в центре поля. Матвей вопросительно выгибает бровь.</p>
<p>      — Ну да, соскучился, — определяется Дивей, — но что за вопросы?</p>
<p>      — Вычисляю, сколько времени у нас есть на поболтать, — не моргнув глазом и довольно лыбясь сообщает Матвей.</p>
<p>      — Да тут вычисляй не вычисляй — не Барса, — констатирует Игорь, цепляясь за чужие голые запястья взглядом.</p>
<p>      — Да уж, тут даже спорить не буду, — кивает, чуть наклоняя голову вбок. Игорь следит за всеми движениями, как загипнотизированный. Мотя живой и такой подвижный. Хочется снова обнять, но что-то пока останавливает.</p>
<p>      — Блин, — грустно вздыхает Игорь. — Только встретились, а уже надо обратно, даже не поболтать нормально…</p>
<p>      — Надо до молодёжки дожить, — доверительно сообщает Матвей, оказываясь чуть ближе и ударяя кулаком в плечо.</p>
<p>      — Эт да-а, там время будет, — Игорь позволяет себе широко и мечтательно улыбнуться. Ощущение, что помечтать теперь можно. И Матвей подтверждает это ощущение игривым:</p>
<p>      — И на поболтать, и на сказку почитать, да, Див? — смеётся, обнажая крепкие зубы и ярко выраженные клыки.</p>
<p>      — Как я почитаю, комнаты ж разные, — косит под дурачка, хотя улавливает — кажется, они… флиртуют?</p>
<p>      — А я и пригласить могу, — Мотя не теряется и даже наоборот — становится ещё более заинтересованно-загадочным.</p>
<p>      — Да? — Игорь залипает взглядом на тонких губах и белых зубах. Внутри что-то трепещет.</p>
<p>      — Хоть ночуй, — Матвей широким жестом разрезает воздух, а потом то ли хлопает, то ли поглаживает Игоря по плечу, так и оставляя там руку.</p>
<p>      — Я же и согласиться могу, — голос как будто садится, приходится прокашляться. Тут уже не до игр — это и последнее уточнение, и последнее предупреждение. Мол, «точно ли правильно понимаю»? Мол, «для меня уже всё серьёзно».</p>
<p>      — Ну вот и согласишься, — серьёзно подтверждает Матвей.</p>
<p>      — Ну вот и соглашусь, — медленно проговаривает и ловит искорки в чужих глазах. Добавляет через небольшую паузу. — И останусь.</p>
<p>      — А я ну вот не против, — так же серьёзно отвечает ему Матвей, чуть сжимая ладонь на плече. А потом улыбается широко и как-то придурковато. Игорь зеркалит эту дурную улыбку. А Матвей недолго думая притягивает его за шею к себе и обнимает. Игорь поддаётся и прикрывает глаза, чтобы уж совсем не посыпаться. Сафонов чуть пригибает его голову поближе к себе, фыркает над ухом и целует то ли в макушку, то ли в затылок. Игорь не успевает понять, как ему уже наставительно сообщают:</p>
<p>      — Чтоб не болело!</p>
<p>      — Так не болит же… — не то чтобы Игорь был против. Он скорее очень за. Ему нравится ощущение чужой крепкой ладони на своей шее.</p>
<p>      — А я на будущее, — таинственным шёпотом сообщает Матвей и отстраняется.</p>
<p>      Игорь продолжает на него смотреть, и Мотя тоже не отводит взгляд. На губах играют улыбки, а что-то трепещущее внутри замирает и, по ощущениям, растекается комком тепла по всему организму.</p>
<p>      — Спасибо, — негромко роняет Игорь.</p>
<p>      — Не за что, — Мотя тоже не спешит повышать голос.</p>
<p>      — Тогда… До сборной? — Игорь уже почти-почти готов позволить себе сладкое предвкушение.</p>
<p>      — Ага, — с готовностью кивает Матвей.</p>
<p>      Они стоят ещё с минуту, а потом совсем рядом раздаются голоса. Мотя моргает и быстро порывисто обнимает, боднув Игоря в висок.</p>
<p>      — Пошли?</p>
<p>      — Пошли, — вздыхает Игорь. Уходить не хочется, но реальность диктует свои условия.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      Чем хорошо время после матча — особенно такого, ничейного — так это тем, что никто ни к кому не лезет. Все уставшие и погруженные в себя, что на руку Игорю, у которого скачут мысли, и эпизоды с игры чередуются с фразами из разговора.</p>
<p>      Матвей… Матвей-Матвей. Смешливый, красивый, весь какой-то острый, но такой, что Игорь совсем не боится уколоться. Тут уже были не их обычные шутливые переписочки. Это было что-то куда более откровенное, хотя и не до конца.</p>
<p>      Игорь не может отделаться от появившегося внутри предвкушения. Теперь-то у него есть, как это по-умному, невербальное подтверждение. Ну, не могут люди такими интонациями сказки просить читать. Да и не в сказках тут дело…</p>
<p>      Игорь закрывает глаза и воскрешает в памяти ощущения: крепкую жилистую спину, чуть шершавые кончики пальцев и шутливый поцелуй.</p>
<p>      Хочется уже не шутливого, не вот этого всего полу-полу, а по-настоящему, по-взрослому. Игорь ещё раз, уже без всяких «но» и «если» понимает — Мотю хочется себе.</p>
<p>      Он, конечно, всё ещё не до конца понимает как и что, и внутри шевелится маленький предательский червячок неуверенности, который всё ещё нашептывает на ухо: а вдруг Игорь неправильно воспринимает ситуацию? Ну мало ли.</p>
<p>      При этом он сейчас чётко понимает, что в сборной определённость наступит. Осталось дождаться.</p>
<p>      Игорь мимолетно вспоминает происходящее в молодежке почти год назад, когда он наблюдал — а потом и не только — за Кучаем с Чалом, и тут же отмахивается. Весело, но совсем не то, не те побуждения и чувства. Сердце-то только сейчас ëкает.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      Следующий день после матча проходит как обычно — первую половину дня они восстанавливаются (работа по всем направлениям, включая душевное равновесие), а во второй уже поглядывают в сторону следующего матча. Через два дня на третий играть в Грозном.</p>
<p>      Игорь, конечно, тоже понимает значимость предстоящей игры, но не может не заглядывать мыслями дальше — в сборную.</p>
<p>      Ещё на следующий день он не выдерживает вариться в соке ожидания одному, и в диалог с Матвеем летит короткое:</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78<br/>
      Эх, в сборную бы скорее</i></p>
<p>      Ответа нет пару минут, а потом прилетает чуть ехидное:</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39<br/>
      А не матчи эти рпловские, да?</i></p>
<p>      Игорь хмыкает, кивает и отвечает:</p>
<p>      «<i>Ага, прям хочется туда уже</i>» — и это чистая правда, там ведь атмосфера совсем другая. Свобода, равенство, братство. Или что-то похожее и очень умное. Но то, что прилетает ему в ответ, заставляет даже выронить телефон. Матвей… Умеет удивлять так, как и не снилось. А на экране красуется:</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39<br/>
      А мне тебя хочется</i></p>
<p>      Игорь не знает, что на такое отвечать, и вообще, кажется, немного выпадает из окружающего мира. А когда снова фокусируется на телефоне, там красуется отправленное им:</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78<br/>
      Эээ, спасибо?..</i></p>
<p>      И ответ Моти:</p>
<p>
    <i>      motya_39<br/>
      Бля, Игорь!</i>
  </p>
<p>      Дивеев аж немного тушуется, а индикатор уведомлений будто бы укоризненно мигает в его сторону.</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78<br/>
      Что бля-то сразу?</i></p>
<p>      Он почему-то всё ещё думает, что Мотя забыл что-то допечатать. Типа «увидеть» или «обнять»… Но у Сафонова свои планы.</p>
<p>      <i>«Да то! Хорош уже вокруг да около»</i> — кажется, Игорю не кажется, и сообщение носит возмущённый характер. Возможно, ясность будет уже сегодня. Но Игорь решает, что лучше уточнить всё и ещё раз, чтобы не страдать потом от очередных сомнений.</p>
<p>      <i>«А ты прям всё решил?»</i> — пишет и закусывает губу, нервно усмехаясь в ожидании ответа.</p>
<p>      <i>«А ты прям будто нет?»</i> — Матвей даже смайлики крепит: один с выгнутой бровью, а второй с многообещающей ухмылочкой.</p>
<p>      <i>«А я сборной ждал»</i> — совершенно честно признаётся Игорь. Ведь правда, ждал. Думал, там все точки и запятые расставят.</p>
<p>      <i>«А я едва ли не с Барсы ждал!»</i> — тут же сообщает Мотя, и, кажется, теперь пути назад нет.</p>
<p>      <i>«Ты серьезно?»</i> — Барса выбивает ещё больше, чем расставленные над i точки. Это же когда было!</p>
<p>      <i>«Похоже, что я шучу?»</i> — Матвей, кажется, всё ещё слегка возмущён, но тут уж что поделать.</p>
<p>      <i>«Похоже что я щас офигеть как офигел»</i> — отвечает Игорь.</p>
<p>      В диалоге бегают точечки набора, потом пропадают, потом снова начинают и, наконец, от Матвея прилетает:</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39<br/>
      Да-да, ты уже говорил, что я умею удивлять</i></p>
<p>      Это, что называется, не в бровь, а в глаз. В голове не укладывается: получается ещё тогда, зимой, Мотя уже был заинтересован… Значит, Игорь был настолько слепым оленем?</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78<br/>
      Таки прям с Барсы?</i></p>
<p>      <i>motya_39<br/>
      Ну там осознание-принятие, может, чуть позже выпали, но тем не менее</i></p>
<p>      Фух. Не совсем уж настолько.</p>
<p>      <i>«А че не намекнул даже?»</i> — ляпает Игорь, понимая, что, возможно, это один из самых тупых вопросов. Но сообщение уже прочитано.</p>
<p>      <i>«Я понял, что намёки — не для тебя»</i> — явно усмехается Матвей по ту сторону экрана. — <i>«Вот, конкретизирую как могу»</i>.</p>
<p>      <i>«Вот я жираф…»</i> — произносит и печатает, признавая свой проёб. Думал он, ага…</p>
<p>      <i>«Да и смысл был намекать?»</i> — продолжает Матвей. — <i>«Все равно на разных концах страны сидели»</i>.</p>
<p>      Снова всё логично. И откуда он такой умный взялся, в его Игоревой жизни? Нет, так-то Игорь понимал откуда, но всё же. Короче, фух и всё тут. Главное теперь уж точно не надо заниматься всякой фигней.</p>
<p>      <i>«А теперь ещё два дня надо как-то усидеть»</i> — Игорь обиженно цокает на график.</p>
<p>      <i>«У нас опыт уже по высиживанию и терпению»</i>, — Игорь уверен — Матвей смеётся. — <i>«Но учти — на сборах я терять время не намерен»</i>.</p>
<p>      Теперь Игорь без труда ощущает игривые нотки и улыбается.</p>
<p>      <i>«Даже не сомневаюсь в тебе»</i>, — усмехаясь, соглашается Игорь. — <i>«И в себе»</i>.</p>
<p>      <i>«Это правильно»</i>, — Мотя, кажется, наконец-то доволен. — <i>«Мне вот сомнений в башке за это время капец как хватило»</i>.</p>
<p>      <i>«Да мне так-то тоже…»</i> — печатает и вздыхает Игорь, оценивая масштаб своего затупа.</p>
<p>      От Моти прилетает выразительное:</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39<br/>
      Значит хорошо, что мы их закрыли!</i></p>
<p><i>      «Типа этот, гештальт закрыт?»</i> — Игорю так хорошо, что аж хочется ещё быстрее в сборную.</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39<br/>
      Опять у Кучаева с Чаловым наблатыкался?</i></p>
<p>      Игорь глядит на экран и икает. А потом вбрасывает ответное:</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78<br/>
      Ты сам где таких слов нахватал?</i></p>
<p>
    <i>      motya_39<br/>
      Да какая разница<br/>
      Хехе<br/>
      Хорошо, что мы теперь по одному жить будем, да?</i>
  </p>
<p>      Следом прилетают два лыбящихся смайлика, а Игорь решает, что Мотина непосредственность — это просто отлично.</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78<br/>
      Вообще топ<br/>
      В нашем случае так куда удобнее</i></p>
<p><i>      «И не поспоришь»</i> — прилетает от Моти. А Игорь зависает, перечитывает уже написанное и решает заявить свои желания на ближайшую перспективу.</p>
<p>      <i>«А тебе будет некогда спорить»</i>, — хочется это, конечно, произнести, глядя в глаза, но что поделать — приходится писать. — <i>«Будешь занят»</i>.</p>
<p>      <i>«Кем это?»</i> — уточняет Мотя, а Игорь закатывает глаза.</p>
<p>      <i>«Надеюсь, ты пошутил»</i> — фыркает и набирает Игорь. Как-то не до смеха. У него, точнее у них, другие планы, а не хождения по кругу. Находились уже!</p>
<p>      <i>«Почему это?»</i> — наверное, у Матвея в голосе должно сейчас было бы быть шутливое возмущение. Но Игорю как-то чутка не до этого.</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78<br/>
      Ну-у…</i></p>
<p><i>      «Что ну-у-у?»</i> — передразнивает и понукает Матвей.</p>
<p>      <i>«Ну, ну… Баранки блин гну!»</i> — теперь очередь Игоря повозмущаться. — <i>«Будет очень обидно, если ты вдруг будешь занят не мной»</i> — честно признаётся. Недомолвок уже и так прорва.</p>
<p>      Подумав, всё-таки добавляет:</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78<br/>
      Вот прям пиздец как</i></p>
<p>      От Моти прилетает несколько довольных смайликов, что Игорь для себя определяет, как удовлетворение прямыми разговорами.</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39<br/>
      А если тренировками занят?)</i></p>
<p>
    <i>      diveevigor_78<br/>
      Ну тренировки это святое!<br/>
      Нам таки на Евро надо выходить</i>
  </p>
<p>
    <i>      motya_39<br/>
      Это ты, Дивей, дело говоришь<br/>
      Но не футболом единым</i>
  </p>
<p><i>      «Главное не спалить контору»</i> — выдаёт Игорь. Мотя тут же реагирует:</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39<br/>
      А ты за чью психику больше переживаешь?</i></p>
<p>
    <i>      diveevigor_78<br/>
      Ээээ?</i>
  </p>
<p><i>      «Ну, вот если узнают?»</i> — продолжает разглагольствовать Матвей. — <i>«Парни там или МихалМихалыч?»</i>.</p>
<p>      <i>«Надеюсь никто… Или это ты такой буйный, что тебя надо прятать ото всех?»</i> — Игорь не уверен, что переживет все подколы Костяна, а уж про тренера и думать не хочется.</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39<br/>
      Я не буйный! Я темпераментный)</i></p>
<p>      Игорь быстро пересматривает перспективы: у Кучаловых глаз намётанный, так что, прости господи, темпераментный Матвей незамеченным не пройдет. А дальше лучше бы всё же, как это… Игорь вспоминает и торопливо печатает:</p>
<p>      <i>diveevigor_78<br/>
      Тише едешь дальше будешь<br/>
      И тише тут — тише, а не медленней</i></p>
<p><i>      «Аргумент»</i> — прилетает короткое согласие от Моти.</p>
<p>      <i>«Короче, разберемся по ходу матча»</i> — решает и оповещает Игорь, а Матвей соглашается:</p>
<p>      <i>motya_39<br/>
      Конечно, главное с перерыва не опаздывать</i></p>
<p>      Венчает это сообщение смайлик чертенка.</p>
<p>      После разговора Игорь ещё весь день ходит довольный и радостный, и старается только не палиться глупой лыбой — знает он своих коней, застебут хотя бы чисто из любви к процессу.</p>
<p>      А на следующий день они уже летят в Грозный, и мысли всё больше о предстоящем матче, к тому же ВикторМихалыч грузит их теорией, которую тоже надо бы переварить.</p>
<p>      Но на удивление (или не очень) матч пролетает шикарно. Кучай снова забивает, открывая счет на одиннадцатой минуте. Правда, потом они хватают какую-то одурительно большую кучу горчичников, но этот стоит того, чтобы к концу матча забили ещё и Кристи с Николой, и победа стала безоговорочной.</p>
<p>      Теперь их — его, Кучая, Чала, Ванька и Костю, который Марадишвили — ждёт изнурительный путь прямиком в Новогорск. До аэропорта, перелёт в Домодедово и оттуда ещё через пол Москвы, так что приедут они сильно в ночи. Кучай задолбается ещё в самолете и уткнётся в планшет, огрызаясь на отвлекающие факторы. Чал начнет вздыхать и закатывать глаза на всё подряд где-то по прилету. Ванька будет вести себя так же, но когда он дружелюбный из вежливости и воспитания, а не от желания, это всегда заметно. Насчет Мары Игорь особо не шарит, по крайней мере пока что. А сам он постарается в дороге побольше поспать. Хотя до рейса можно и матч Краса одним глазком глянуть…</p>
<p>      Он подключается уже во втором тайме и застаёт ответный гол Краса в ворота Ростова. Играть остаётся меньше двадцати минут, и Игорь искренне надеется, что быки не пропустят в раздевалку аккурат под финальный свисток. Лучше бы они, конечно, забили второй, но, зная ростовчан, верилось в это с большим трудом. Уж они-то не понаслышке знали, что это такое — команда Карпина. Но в итоге окончание благоприятное — боевая ничья. Значит и настроение должно быть такое же — благоприятное.</p>
<p>      Игорь вырубает телефон и зевает. Спать всё-таки хочется.</p>
<p>      Дальше путь в полусонном тумане — где надо идти, Игорь идёт, щурясь и зевая. Где можно сидеть и лежать — засыпает, спит или старается заснуть. В Домодедово они прощаются с командой и заказывают два такси на пятерых до Новогорска. Дивей садится с Ваней, а Кучаловы прихватывают к себе Костю. Кажется, в полудреме Игорю снится Мотя, но когда он рьяно трёт кулаками глаза, выбираясь на свежий воздух, то уже не уверен.</p>
<p>      Их радостно встречает команда молодежки, и Артём с телефоном наизготовку. Но что-то идёт не так, и их приезд не получается зафиксировать. Кучай выдыхает и ретируется в номер, Федя утекает за ним через пару минут. Сам Игорь зависает и немного болтает, но и его отправляют спать, чтоб не уснул завтра на тренировке.</p>
<p>      Вообще, Игорь боялся, что растормошившись не уснёт по приезду, но стоит только голове коснуться подушки — накрывает приятная темнота.</p>
<p></p><div class="clearfix"></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    <i>— Это твой первый раз?
— Нет. Я много раз фантазировал.</i>
  </p>
<p>      Утро первые минут пять ленивое-ленивое, но потом Игорь вспоминает, что сборная означает ещё и Матвея, и на него накатывает мгновенный прилив бодрости.</p>
<p>      И радостно, и волнительно, и невтерпеж. Не уж замуж, конечно, но всё же.</p>
<p>      Игорь врубает на телефоне бодрую музычку и топает в ванну мыться-бриться, чистить зубы и дальше прокручивать в голове разные сценарии того, как они встретятся с Мотей. Уж к тренировке-то быки точно должны прибыть.</p>
<p>      Расписание им выслали в общий чат, а по нему до завтрака стоит короткое обозначение «мед.о.». В принципе, ничего особо загадочного в нем нет — кровь, взвешивание, давление, небось ещё на корону возьмут у тех, у кого вчера не успели.</p>
<p>      В коридоре слышится топот и гогот. Игорь приглаживает шевелюру и тоже вываливается из номера. Утро красит нежным светом и далее по списку. На лестнице он салютует Евгену с Умяром, которые уже отстрелялись и бодро чесали хомячить. Где-то за поворотом уже слышно Ванькино бурчание, и Игорь ускоряется: есть возможность быстро всё пройти и не тусоваться в очереди.</p>
<p>      Но чего он не ожидает, так это врезаться в крепкую спину, что даже приходится чуть-чуть отступить назад. Перед ним во всей красе — ну или почти — стоит Сафонов.</p>
<p>      — Ба-алин, кто там такой быстрый? — тянет, потирая плечо и поворачивается. Игорь моргает и понимает, что улыбается от уха до уха.</p>
<p>      — Игорь! — у Моти в голосе неподдельное радостное узнавание, он тянется и стремительно обнимает Игоря, тут же отстраняясь так порывисто, что Дивей даже не успевает сжать руки на чужом поясе в ответ, а только пробормотать глупое «привет» куда-то в жилистое плечо.</p>
<p>      — Пошли быстрее, там мои тоже уже идут, сейчас глазом моргнём и будем последними!</p>
<p>      — О, жирафы пришли! — радостно выкрикивает Ваня.</p>
<p>      — Сам ты жираф! — показывает язык Игорь, пытаясь отвесить подзатыльник, но Ванька уворачивается и со смехом прячется за Кучая.</p>
<p>      — Ванёк, они у нас небоскрёбины, какие же они жирафы? — внезапно в проёме нарисовывается Макси.</p>
<p>      — Ты между прочим тоже из этих! — доносится откуда-то из коридора. Это, видимо, уже Калуга.</p>
<p>      Игорь лыбится как дурак. Хорошо-то как! И Мотя — живой, подвижный, смешливый — рядом, под боком, можно сказать.</p>
<p>      — Ну-ка ша! Разошлись! Дистанция! — шугают их администраторы, и большая часть уматывает с гоготом на завтрак. Матвей же усаживается, укладывая руку на стол — ему, видимо, надо сдавать не только циферки с весов. Игорь быстро справляется со своими делами и приваливается к косяку, ожидая вратаря.</p>
<p>      — Ну что, — Матвей наконец-то выбирается из их медицинского закуточка, — судя по всему, я абсолютно здоров. А ты?</p>
<p>      — Здоров как бык, — рапортует Игорь.</p>
<p>      — Ты конь вообще-то, — цокает Мотя, но в противовес одобрительно хлопает по плечу и, кажется, мажет взглядом по Игоревым губам. — Пошли завтракать, и рассказывай, что вы тут до нас делали?</p>
<p>      Руку он так и оставляет на плече, и Игорю хочется, честно говоря, плюнуть на всё и обнять-прижать этого несносного вратаря к себе поближе. Но вместо этого он сам закидывает руку на чужое плечо, рассказывая, что в принципе никто ничего не пропустил.</p>
<p>      Столовая оказывается до обидного рядом, и приходится всё-таки отлипнуть друг от друга — иначе они тупо не пройдут в дверь. Игорь не может отказать себе в небольшой шалости: всей ладонью медленно проводит по руке Моти от плеча до запястья, а потом обжигается о светлый взгляд.</p>
<p>      Дальше всё же расходятся — Игорь машет тем, кого не увидел на осмотре, и идёт к своим армейским, которые уже все за завтраком, а Мотя делает такой же круг почёта-приветствия, и занимает столик на свою краснодарскую компанию. На двоих время ещё представится, а из коллектива выбиваться нельзя.</p>
<p>      Иначе коллектив выбьет всё из тебя.</p>
<p>      Но коллективу не до него, все жаждут поле, мяч и играть-играть-играть. Игорь так-то тоже, но по спине бегут мурашки и хочется не только мяч-ноги-газон, но и руки как-то задействовать. Возможно, даже не только свои…</p>
<p>      Если бы у Игоря был сейчас телефон, то он точно бы просил Мотю не прожигать в нем дыру, но увы, увы… Сейчас ему доступен только быстрый взгляд в ответ.</p>
<p>      На тренировке дело идет попроще: наставления и окрики штаба не дают отвлекаться, а ещё вратари тренируются отдельно — в данной ситуации неслабый плюс.</p>
<p>      Игорь замечает, что Федя как-то чересчур много морщится, и переглядывается с Костей, но подходить уточнять нет возможности — к концу тренировки темп только взвинчивают, чтобы добиться от них большей интенсивности.</p>
<p>      В итоге к концу они в мыле, немного траве и со сбитым дыханием. Взгляд снова падает на неразлучников, которые переговариваются у кромки поля. Игорь даже пересекается взглядом с Ваньком, но тот лишь пожимает плечами. Не то чтобы Игорю это понравилось, но сейчас хотелось одного. Ну, или почти одного.</p>
<p>      Но всё же не подойти он не может:</p>
<p>      — Федь, Кость? — быстро кидает вопросительные взгляды на друзей.</p>
<p>      — Вы нас не ждите, — Федя бросает извиняющийся взгляд на маячащего у выходя с поля Облякова и машет ему рукой, мол, иди.</p>
<p>      — Мы ща с Федькой до медиков дотопаем, — включается Костя, и Игорь обеспокоенно щурится.</p>
<p>      — Да по нагрузкам хочу уточнить, — торопливо оправдывается Чал, — колено ноет немного после трени, ниче такого.</p>
<p>      Игорь и Костя синхронно вздыхают: Федю эти непонятки с коленом всё лето доканывают. МРТ вроде ничего не показывает, а всё равно.</p>
<p>      — Так что иди, Дивей, мы в другую сторону — заключает Костя, — позже пересечёмся.</p>
<p>      — Лады. А ты там аккуратней, Чал, — Игорь одобряюще треплет Федю по плечу и отходит.</p>
<p>      Взгляд падает на дорожку за полем, где Мотя, походу, старательно тянет время, обстукивая и так уже чистые от комков земли бутсы. В груди снова поднимается горячая волна. Если сваливать с чужих глаз не сейчас, то когда?</p>
<p>      Внутри бурлит предвкушение, уж очень многозначительный взгляд ему достаётся.</p>
<p>      Он бросает Ване, что задержится. Тот пожимает плечами и кивает, тут же ускоряется и догоняет Мару. Игорь тоже двигается быстрее и через полминуты оказывается около Матвея.</p>
<p>      — Ну, что? К тебе или ко мне? — расплывается в акульей улыбке Матвей, убедившись, что за ними никто больше не идёт. Дивей выгибает бровь и уточняет:</p>
<p>      — На каком этаже живешь?</p>
<p>      — А тебе принципиально? — со смехом уточняет Матвей, снова приобнимая.</p>
<p>      — Я на третьем, если ты выше, то ко мне, — жмёт плечами Игорь и двигает в сторону корпуса. А то лясы точить уже нет никаких сил.</p>
<p>      — Тебе лениво, что ли? — искренне удивляется Мотя и даже чуть подтормаживает.</p>
<p>      — Мне без лишних ушей за стенами, — честно информирует Игорь.</p>
<p>      — А у тебя твои кони не рядом, что ли?</p>
<p>      — Я и говорю, без лишних, — выделяет последнее слово и многозначительно улыбается. — Застебут, но не сдадут. Даже если и услышат что-то.</p>
<p>      — Ладно, понял-принял, к тебе, — и подмигивает, показывая острые клыки. Игорю жутко хочется дотронуться до них, но он понимает — надо потерпеть.</p>
<p>      — Потопали тогда, — лучше один раз (или не один) сделать, чем много-много говорить. С делами у него всегда было лучше, чем со словами.</p>
<p>      — А на ручках через порог внесёшь? — Матвей наклоняется близко-близко, притормозив у входа в корпус. В глазах отлично видно искорки веселья.</p>
<p>      — Захотел головой о косяк стукнуться? — опешивает Игорь, но не отстраняется.</p>
<p>      — Я рассчитывал на то, что ты будешь аккуратнее с таким ценным грузом, — цокает языком.</p>
<p>      — Буду, не переживай, — разговаривать прямо вот так с Мотей как-то очень странно, непривычно, но так приятно.</p>
<p>      — Я не переживаю, — опять улыбается и зачёсывает чёлку на бок. Понижает голос и добавляет. — Я предвкушаю.</p>
<p>      — Двигай уже, — бурчит Игорь и шлёпает ощутимо ниже спины, понукая. А то опять всё разговоры, разговоры.</p>
<p>      — Воу! — Матвей смеётся, скалясь так, что и ослепнуть недолго, но всё же покладисто идёт к лестнице. — Это что-то новенькое. Он не оборачивается, и Игорь рад, потому что кончики ушей явно пылают со страшной силой.</p>
<p>      Через порог Мотя переступает всё же сам, проходит через гостеприимно открытую Игорем дверь и с любопытством озирается. Игорь заходит следом, с тихим щелчком дверной автоматики оставляя их наконец-то наедине.</p>
<p>      В это даже не верится.</p>
<p>      Осознание, что всë, <i>можно</i>, никак не наступает, и Игорь шагает вперёд как будто немножко во сне — а потом обнимает Матвея со спины.</p>
<p>      Жёсткие острые плечи, выступающие лопатки, сильная шея — живой и настоящий Мотя, тут же подающийся назад в объятья, разбивает собой всю нереальность происходящего. Это так просто и естественно — наклонить голову, поцеловав и так находящуюся почти под губами шею.</p>
<p>      Матвей тут же податливо откидывает голову, протяжно выдыхает и даже, кажется, тихо-тихо скулит сквозь зубы. От одного этого звука захлёстывает восторг, и Игорь целует увереннее.</p>
<p>      — Мои губы не здесь, — Мотя прерывисто дышит и, кажется, заигрывает.</p>
<p>      Игорь фыркает прямо на кожу и влажный след. Мотя вздрагивает и ловко разворачивается в объятиях. Широко и совершенно дико улыбается. Ладони сами собой обнимают Мотино лицо, ощущая легкую щетину.</p>
<p>      — Игорь, — то ли угрожает, то ли заигрывает, то ли просит Мотя, чуть наклоняя голову и прижимаясь к ладони щекой.</p>
<p>      — Дай посмотреть, — заторможено откликается Игорь, поглаживая большим пальцем щеку.</p>
<p>      — Див, насмотришься ещё, — просит и обещает. — Целуй уже!</p>
<p>      — Какой ты… Требовательный, — восхищается Игорь и больше не медлит. Целует мягкие полные губы, продолжая держать чужое лицо в ладонях. Мелькает идиотская мысль про мешающий нос, но Мотя так откликается, что думать о чём-то кроме него вообще не выходит.</p>
<p>      Матвей в его руках ощущается будто… вода? Плавный, мягкий, тягучий и совершенно податливый любым движениям Игоря. Цепляется за плечи и целуется с такой самоотдачей, что оторваться просто невозможно. Да и не нужно. А еще они одного роста и это тоже вносит какой-то эффект чего-то.</p>
<p>      С девчонками ж ещё в Уфе какая вечно проблема была? Сгибаться приходилось в три погибели, что спину уже через три минуты ломить начинало! Да ещё Игорь вечно боялся, что вот щас сожмёт чуть сильнее — и раздавит. Девчонки ж, они все хрупкие такие, птички.</p>
<p>      А Мотя — Мотя совсем другое дело. И тело. И тут уж Игорю ничего не мешает выражать желание на полную — Матвей и отзывается охотно, и подставляется, и сам в ответ лапать лезет. Ловкие руки проходятся по рёбрам-бокам-бёдрам, и Игорь в ответ тут же ведёт по лопаткам-позвонкам-пояснице.</p>
<p>      Игорь кайфует. Всё с Мотей в новинку, но не стрёмно. Скорее прикольно. Ведь времени все обдумать <i>наконец-то</i> было дохрена и чуточку больше. На фантазии его было поменьше — запоздалое осознание и все дела. Но самое потрясное — это понимать то, что у всех фантазий теперь реальное воплощение. И клыки у Моти острые, и губы полные мягкие, и смешки задорные, чуть игривые. Не знаешь за что хвататься и держать, если уж по-честному.</p>
<p>      Сразу ясно одно — целовать Матвея Игорю ужасно нравится.</p>
<p>      Мотя играется — отстраняется, а потом снова подаётся вперёд, замирая в паре миллиметров от губ, так что Игорь чувствует его горячечное дыхание. Делает вид, что вот-вот поцелует — и не целует, а Игорь не выдерживает: теснит Матвея к стене, чтобы этот невозможный маятник уже замер, и сам впечатывается губами в губы.</p>
<p>      Мотя довольно мычит и обхватывает Игоря за пояс, притягивая ещё ближе к себе. Все остальное уходит на второй-третий-десятый план: единственная мысль — поцелуев совсем не достаточно, хочется больше! Всего и побольше.</p>
<p>      Хочется трогать, сжимать, гладить, чувствовать Мотины руки на всех частях тела, слушать, как он охает, смеётся, и, может, даже зовёт Игоря по имени. И ведь явно не ему одному всего этого хочется побольше.</p>
<p>      Так что аргументов «за» — выше крыши, а «против» — ни одного.</p>
<p>      С этой мыслью Игорь замирает на чуть-чуть, а потом резво запускает руку под резинку чужих шорт. Кажется, ему удаётся удивить. Глаза у Моти распахиваются, и в них плещется то ли офигевание, то ли одобрение. Игорь не особо понимает, но раз в ухо ему не прилетело — а вдруг поспешил? — можно и продолжить.</p>
<p>      Матвей стонет и почти сразу же снова притягивает за плечи поближе к себе, тыкается лбом-носом-губами в плечо, шумно дыша и подрагивая в Игоревых объятиях.</p>
<p>      Очухивается, правда, быстро и ориентируется в ситуации: оттягивает ворот футболки — ох не оберёшься потом подначек — и целует в шею. Игорь застывает — становится страшновато лишний раз двинуться. Волнительно — это же Матвей. Всё ещё как будто наваждение, не дай бог моргнёшь — пропадёт!</p>
<p>      Но Матвей явно не собирается пропадать. Скользит по чужим предплечьям, залезает под футболку руками — опять холодными! Трогает-трогает-трогает и стонет в шею.</p>
<p>      Игорь бы попросил, на всякий случай, чтоб не до засосов, но эта мысль мелькает у него в голове и тут же выветривается, когда в ответ на его очередное движение руки Мотя вдруг вздрагивает и толкается вперёд.</p>
<p>      Там уже не до мыслей — главное усердие. И любознательность. Пару фишечек он всё-таки успел подцепить относительно незадолго «до». Так что…</p>
<p>      Игорь не успевает додумать, что это «так что», потому что Мотя, видимо, решает, что тоже хочет действовать, и ловкие пальцы тянут Игоревы спортивные штаны вниз, оголяя сначала задницу, а потом и, кхм, всё остальное.</p>
<p>      — Хах, — Матвей ловит смешинку даже несмотря на всю пикантность момента. Игорь размышляет несколько секунд и решает: все вопросы — потом. Удобно укладывает одну руку Моте на поясницу — кайфовая поясница по ощущениям — а второй старается действовать посмелее. Все-таки процесс знаком, хотя тот факт, что это Мотя, вносит сильный эффект… Чего-то.</p>
<p>      Игорь даже не знает, от чего всё-таки больше эмоций: от того, насколько всё неожиданно — ну чисто же поддались порыву — или от того, насколько ожидаемо. Столько терпеть, думать… Теперь, судя по ощущениям, ему — им — воздалось за ожидание. И воздержание…</p>
<p>      Так что неудивительно, как сильно перетряхивает от чужой близости, и как внутри стучит, что надо ухватить всего-всего побольше. Ведь вместе времени немного, а порознь — очень даже много. Но о «порознь» сейчас не думается и не помнится. Игорь снова тыкается носом в нос, а потом находит Мотины губы — не распробовал, хочется ещё целоваться.</p>
<p>      Они мягкие такие, полные. А уж если сравнить с острыми клыками… Игорь специально трогает их языком ещё разочек — ну, кайфово же! Будоражит, особенно если его этими клыками прихватывают за губу — м-м-м-м. Да и хочется ощущать всё на полную — прикусить, сжать, надавить.</p>
<p>      Чьи-то громкие голоса в коридоре чуть выдёргивают из марева, и до сознания наконец доходит то, что стучалось на задворках памяти всё это время:</p>
<p>      — Нас хватятся, — приходится оторваться от таких заманчивых поцелуев. Дыхание чуть сбоит, а Матвей явно не сразу приходит в себя.</p>
<p>      — Давай по-быстрому, или ты предлагаешь со стояками обратно идти? — Мотя в подтверждение своих слов сжимает руку, и Игорь захлёбывается воздухом. Всё это так ярко и желанно.</p>
<p>      — МихалМихалыч точно не оценит такого, — низко ржёт Игорь и придвигается поближе, соприкасаясь с чужим лбом и влажной чёлкой. Внутри всё бурлит и вот-вот перельётся через край. — Надо справиться.</p>
<p>      — Без шансов не справиться, — Мотя прижимается плотнее и накрывает ладонь Игоря, помогая отхватить два члена сразу. Игорь мычит, прикрыв глаза, окунаясь в ощущения.</p>
<p>      Кожа под неснятой кофтой будто горит и плавится, и Игорь представляет, как они повторят всё происходящее, но только по-нормальному, в кровати, без кучи одежды. Искры из глаз не летят, но дыхание становится тяжелее. Мотя легко бодает лбом и сверкает лукавым взглядом:</p>
<p>      — Мне нравится, — тянет, почти срываясь на стон.</p>
<p>      — Я щас, бля, кончу, — сообщает Игорь, кусая губы и завороженно наблюдая, как движутся их руки.</p>
<p>      — К тому и движемся-я, — выстанывает прямо в губы и ускоряется. Игорь ловит ритм и всё заканчивается до обидного быстро.</p>
<p>      Или точнее, обидно, что только на такое «быстро» время и есть. Игорь напоследок ещё раз целует Мотю — сладко и длинно — а тот бросает взгляд на перепачканные пальцы и интересуется:</p>
<p>      — Есть салфетки?</p>
<p>      — Всегда ношу с собой, — фыркает Игорь и кивает в сторону ванны. — Штаны только натяни.</p>
<p>      Мотя вздыхает, а потом шкодливо натягивает на Игоря и трусы, и его же штаны. Тот в долгу не остаётся — отвечает тем же, хоть одной рукой орудовать и неудобно.</p>
<p>      Игорь фыркает и подталкивает Матвея в ванну, не покрывалом же ему руки вытирать. Матвей расплывается в улыбке и, облизнув яркие от поцелуев губы, констатирует:</p>
<p>      — Шикарные сборы.</p>
<p>      — Главное, что они только начались, — подмигивает Игорь, наскоро споласкивая руки и разглядывая Мотю. Уже хочется снова прикоснуться и желательно — более обстоятельно. Игорь сглатывает и отгоняет мысль о совместном душе, выходя из ванной обратно в комнату. Не время, ведь у Моти сменная форма явно не прячется где-то за пазухой, да и время крайне ограничено. Жаль, конечно… Игорь садится на кровать, все так же не отрывая взгляда от высокой стройной фигуры.</p>
<p>      — Дырку прожжешь, — оборачиваясь в дверном проёме, констатирует Матвей, и всё-таки скрывается в ванной следом.</p>
<p>      Игорь падает спиной на покрывало и смотрит в потолок. В голове одно сплошное «ва-а-ау».</p>
<p>      Когда Матвей появляется в комнате, Игорь всё ещё продолжает созерцать потолок и пребывать в нирване.</p>
<p>      — Эй, земля вызывает! — Сафонов падает рядом и дёргает за ухо. — Хочу внимания.</p>
<p>      — Неужто не хватило? — Игорь поворачивается на бок и утыкается носом в светлые вихры. — Если я щас начну внимание проявлять — опоздаем и будем слушать не приветственную речь…</p>
<p>      — А приветственный выговор? — подхихикивает Мотя.</p>
<p>      — Именно.</p>
<p>      — Тогда мне надо идти? — уточняет Матвей, но попыток сдвинуться с места не предпринимает. Игорь его прекрасно понимает. Сам бы обнял Мотю, замотал в одеяло и не выпускал бы ещё сутки из комнаты. Но-но-но, это можно провернуть и попозже.</p>
<p>      — Да-а… — нерешительно тянет Игорь, а потом вспоминает. — Кстати, кто-то тогда после матча обещал меня позвать к себе, — и усмехается, чмокнув Мотю в висок.</p>
<p>      — Зову! — тут же откликается Матвей, а потом тоже тихо ржёт. — Не факт, правда, что нас на сказку хватит.</p>
<p>      — Видно будет, — Игорь потягивается, мечтая, как уже выберется из облепившей тело компрессионки, а Матвей всё же поднимается с кровати.</p>
<p>      — До вечера, Игорь, — мягкая «р», хитрый прищур и смешок — вот чем напоследок награждает Дивея Матвей.</p>
<p>      — Тебя проводить? — Игорь смотрит на Мотю, но тот качает головой и двигается на выход. Игорь несколько секунд думает и всё-таки успевает догнать и обнять у самой двери со спины. Не может себе позволить отпустить просто так.</p>
<p>      — Ди-ив, — тянет Матвей и накрывает ладонями руки Игоря, — ты понимаешь, что провоцируешь? На злостное нарушение режима путем дневного сна в обнимашках и чужой постели?</p>
<p>      — Угу, — мычит Игорь, и всё же отпускает Мотю, успев вернуть поцелуй в макушку, — иди, ладно.</p>
<p>      Когда дверь закрывается, Игорь просто утыкается в неё лбом и стоит так с минуту. В голове пустота, в груди счастье. Хочется поорать, но выходит только тихое:</p>
<p>      — Йес!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      Игорь заваливается в столовую одним из последних. Это ожидаемо, но радует то, что вся краснодарская банда является после него, и (вроде бы) на него никто особо не косится хитрым взглядом. МихалМихалыч толкает речь: равенство, братство, цели и результаты. Все по делу, всё чётко. У него вообще по-другому не бывает, но у Игоря взгляд нет-нет да и примагничивается к светлой, чересчур взъерошенной макушке.</p>
<p>      Руки зудят: хочется снова потрогать-растрепать эти вихры. И, наверное, именно где-то здесь Игорь теряет бдительность.</p>
<p>      От Кости прилетает острый локоть в бок, а ещё взгляд — одновременно укоризненный и хитрый. Это даже странно — обычно к порядку и вниманию к тренерам призывает Федя.</p>
<p>      Но Игорь тем не менее сцепляет руки в замок и вперивается взглядом куда-то поверх плеча МихалМихалыча. Будет день и будет пища, а точнее будет вечер и будет Мотя, а пока они сюда всё-таки тренироваться и решать задачу приехали.</p>
<p>      Костя с боку одобрительно угукает и обращается в слух. Игорь понимает, что что-то явно не так, и украдкой косится на Федю. Тот будто не здесь, и это настораживает, особенно из-за того что Игорь помнит о тревожащем Чала колене.</p>
<p>      Когда Михалыч заканчивает, и они все наконец-то приступают непосредственно к обеду, Чал на всю их компанию негромко объявляет:</p>
<p>      — Пацаны, этот сбор — без меня.</p>
<p>      Всё сразу становится плюс-минус понятно.</p>
<p>      — Что сказали? — уточняет всё же Игорь, чтобы до конца прояснить картину.</p>
<p>      — Типа ну его нафиг мной рисковать, — жмёт плечами Федя. — Сказали похожу ещё у нас там на терапию неделю-полторы и должно быть всё ок.</p>
<p>      — Так что в общем ничего страшного, — дополняет Костя.</p>
<p>      Игорь с Ваней синхронно угукают. Чтож поделать — футбол.</p>
<p>      Главное, чтоб реально просто терапия и без последствий. А то им уже хватило в том сезоне за глаза всего этого дерьма. Игорь краем глаза замечает, как Кучай под столом чуть сжимает колено Чала. И немного натянуто улыбается. Игорь всё понимает и смотрит на то, как Ваня орудует ложкой.</p>
<p>      Война войной, а обед по расписанию.</p>
<p>      В итоге Ванька куда-то уматывает раньше всех, скомкано пообещав не опаздывать на теорию. Кучай хмыкает, тихим шёпотом сообщая, что, видимо, созвониться с сестрами. Только когда речь заходит о них у Ванька такой вид. Федя кивает, а Игорь ржёт — Ваня сестёр любит, но до сих пор побаивается.</p>
<p>      — Див, ты ко мне? — спрашивает Федя. А видя вопрос в глазах добавляет. — Ты после Ахмата наушники оставил, давай забирай.</p>
<p>      — Во-во, у нас чужого никому не нужно, — поддакивает Кучай.</p>
<p>      — Ну раз вы так настаиваете, — тянет Игорь, косится на стол Краса, напоминая себе, что завалится к Моте вечером. — Пошли, заберу.</p>
<p>      И тут же утыкается в телефон, открывая диалог с Мотей. Это большая ошибка — Костя подмигивает Феде, тот тут же кивает и улыбается от уха до уха. Но Игорь отвлекается и не придаёт значения.</p>
<p>      На этаж они поднимаются втроём. Костя рассказывает последние вести от Головина — оказывается, списывался с ним вот-вот — а Федя задумчиво кивает: Саня, походу, присел на травму посерьёзней. Игорь уважительно не лезет в диалог — Головина он знает постольку-поскольку, в основном по рассказам Кучаловых, так что комментировать что-то, наверное, не его дело.</p>
<p>      Федя в номере сразу занимает руки вещами, хотя большая их часть из чемодана даже не выбралась, а Костя складывает руки на груди и оборачивается к Игорю:</p>
<p>      — Дивей, пока мы ещё оба здесь, — кивает на себя и Чала, — у тебя есть отличный шанс рассказать, че это ты едва не опоздал на обед, да ещё с такой довольной мордой ввалился, как будто был крайне рад этому факту!</p>
<p>      Игорь так и зависает с поднятой рукой, которой хотел заграбастать себе подушку.</p>
<p>      — Э-э-э, просто затупил со временем, — старается не частить, но и не тормозить слишком сильно. В принципе, можно сказать, это даже отчасти правда. — Я что, не человек, что ли?</p>
<p>      — Человек, человек, — кивает Федя, закидывая бутсы в чемодан. — И ничто человеческое тебе не чуждо?</p>
<p>      — Типа да?..</p>
<p>      — Прекрасно, — резюмирует Костя и делает ещё пару шагов к защитнику. — Значит и целоваться любишь?</p>
<p>      — Да че за допрос-то? Люблю, вы даже в курсе вообще-то, — ошарашенно бурчит Игорь, сдвигаясь назад. Не к добру, ой не к добру.</p>
<p>      — Знае-ем, — соглашается Федя и выдаёт. — А кто ещё знает?</p>
<p>      Игорь в принципе уже понимает, к чему его склоняют друзья-товарищи. Вопрос только один: было палево или у них простые подозрения?</p>
<p>      — А почему вы спрашиваете? — продолжает отпираться больше по привычке, чем от действительного нежелания рассказывать.</p>
<p>      — Потому что мы как раз тебя <i>знаем</i>, — делает ударение на последнее слово Кучай. — И поэтому видим: либо ты облизывал себе губы всю тренировку…</p>
<p>      — Либо <i>не ты</i>, — Чал с иронией улыбается, вскидывая брови, и протягивает Дивею его наушники.</p>
<p>      — Ладно-ладно! — Игорь цапает свою собственность, а после поднимает руки ладонями вперёд. — Окей, мы были с Мотей после тренировки!</p>
<p>      Он договаривает и тут же смущается: прикусывает язык, чувствуя, как резко, сильно его бросило в жар. Произнесённое вслух, всё произошедшее вдруг стало куда весомее, придавив Игоря будто плитой.</p>
<p>      Пока это было между ним с Мотей — было чувство сказки, что ли? А теперь — драсте, реальность. Ещё и не совсем понятно, а чего от друзей-товарищей ждать? Не то чтобы Игорь думал, что его засмеют или ещё чего. Грешков-то у них на всю команду хватит. Просто как-то теперь это вот прям реально-реально…</p>
<p>      В итоге реакция его порядком удивляет. Чал радостно приговаривает «ура-ура, товарищи!», а Кучай довольно констатирует классическое и вечное «ну, а я что тебе говорил?». Игорь в этот момент ощущает себя довольно странненько и сюрненько. Видит это всё будто со стороны, пока на него снова не обращают внимание.</p>
<p>      — А то всё телились, бэ-мэ, тудема-сюдема, — Кучай отходит от Игоря, и тот наконец-то чуть-чуть выдыхает. — Мы заждались, блин! Думал в кладовке какой-нибудь закрыть, чтоб наверняка, — добавляет и заваливается на кровать. Игорь икает и хлопает глазами. Федя улыбается как-то о-очень понимающе и упирается подбородком в Костино плечо, усаживаясь рядом.</p>
<p>      — В смысле мы телились? — Игорь наконец собирает мысли в кучку. — Просто встретились и всё!</p>
<p>      — Дивей, алё! Между вами ещё зимой в Барсе искры летали, — Федя, кажется, хочет покрутить пальцем у виска на Игореву непонятливость, но сдерживается.</p>
<p>      — Мы ждали авось там ещё жахнет, а вы вон че — взяли, заморозились! — поддакивает Костя и швыряет в Игоря подушку, которую тот успешно ловит. Правда, роняет наушники.</p>
<p>      — Да что жахнет? — у Игоря такое ощущение, будто он оправдывается. — Все на карантине сидели!</p>
<p>      Игорь настолько в шоке, что не сразу понимает «что, куда, зачем, почему и откуда». Стоит, обнимает эту дурацкую подушку и не знает, где прокололся? Не, ему и раньше говорили, мол, у тебя на лице всё черным по белому написано, но чтоб настолько… Он же сам не так давно понял, а эти неразлучники, получается, сразу прочухали? Или это у них так интуиция работает на все эти штуки? Костя щёлкает пальцами, привлекая внимание Игоря к разговору.</p>
<p>      — Ой, всё! — и цокает языком, показательно вздыхая. — Учишь тебя, учишь! — картинно машет руками Костя. — А толку…</p>
<p>      — Я вот щас не понял, — Игорь выгибает бровь, потихоньку приходя в себя.</p>
<p>      — Только щас? — смеётся Федя. — Мы думали, вы уже в Барсе что-то поймёте, а на деле…</p>
<p>      Игорь замирает и швыряет в две довольные морды лица подушку. Вот… редиски, а!</p>
<p>      — То есть вот эти все ваши подколки и странные намеки, это всё туда было? — озвучивает уже очевидный факт и быстро прокручивает в голове пару эпизодов под дружное и добродушное:</p>
<p>      — Аллилуйя!</p>
<p>      Игорь звонко бьёт себя ладонью по лбу. И слышит драматичный Костин шёпот:</p>
<p>      — Чал, вот, видимо, поэтому и тупила наша защита! Столько по голове получать.</p>
<p>      — Даже от самого себя! — тем же шепотом подхватывает Федя.</p>
<p>      — Господи, да придумайте уже что-то новое! Мотя уже заколебал на тему моей головы каламбурить.</p>
<p>      — Вот мы с Сафоном что-то новое и придумывайте, раз вы теперь кое-кто новый, — ехидничает Костя.</p>
<p>      — Па-арочка, — противным голосом тянет Чал и ржёт.</p>
<p>      — Бля-я-я-я-я, — низко тянет Игорь и смотрит на довольные, буквально лучащиеся ехидством, лица друзей.</p>
<p>      Федя тем временем подкладывает возвращённую Игорем подушку под спину, и заваливается назад, утягивая за собой Кучая:</p>
<p>      — Теперь и помереть спокойно можно…</p>
<p>      — Я те помру! — от Кости моментально прилетает подзатыльник.</p>
<p>      — Я имел в виду спокойно ехать лечить колено, — Федя смеётся и шутливо закрывает руками голову, а Игорь окончательно выдыхает: авось дальше неловких разговоров будет поменьше.</p>
<p>      Хотя нет. Не так — неловкости будет меньше, а вот подначек — куда больше. Не смогут они молчать — подколы и подъёбы, как говорится, наше всё. Игорь фыркает и приваливается к стене, разглядывая Кучаловскую идиллию. Улыбается и уточняет предельно вежливо:</p>
<p>      — Ну че, я пошёл тогда? — подмигивает и надеется, что это не нервный тик. — Вам же, тип, надо это, Чала собрать в дорогу.</p>
<p>      — Ой, ты глянь, у кого-то чувство такта взыграло!</p>
<p>      — Да ладно тебе, себя вспомни поначалу, — с лёгким укором говорит Федя, ероша челку Кости и глядя на него совершенно влюблённо. Игорь думает, что, возможно, у него самого действительно всё было написано на лице, когда он переписывался с Мотей.</p>
<p>      — Ладно, иди уже, Ромео, — выносит вердикт Костя, великодушно отпуская Игоря.</p>
<p>      — А че Ромео-то сразу? Не Спартак же ж вроде.</p>
<p>      — Чур тебя! Ещё нам Спартака не хватало! — шутливо ужасается Федя. — Надеюсь, на Макси тебя не потянет.</p>
<p>      — Не, пасиб, не хочу отхватить от Калуги, — ржёт Игорь и поднимает наушники с пола.</p>
<p>      Вообще, то, что он так быстро и, можно сказать, безболезненно смылся от Кучая с Чалом — сродни чуду. У Кости явно был заготовлен тонкий и не очень троллинг на тему его тугой соображалки. Но отъезд Феди внёс коррективы. Поэтому Игорь быстро чапает до номера, закидывает наушники в тумбу и с телефоном заваливается полежать. Лучше всегда быть на связи, а то мало ли что?</p>
<p></p><div class="part-comment-bottom mx-10 mx-xs-5"></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Собственно, что мы хотим сказать? Что мы поздравляем вас с наступающим Новым годом, надеемся, что 2021 обойдется без таких глобальных пиздецов, как 2020, ну и с удовольствием презентуем вам вторую главу за месяц аки мини-подарочек от нас😁 Надеемся, вам зашло😏</p><p>P.S. А мы подарки принимаем в форме отзывов, хехех)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Настоящая близость обычно начинается издалека</em>
</p><p>К вечеру Игорь дотопывает до номера Сафона, пару раз нервно оглянувшись — как бы не столкнуться с ненужными свидетелями.</p><p>Коридор, впрочем, пустует — учитывая, что все живут по одному, народ неплохо рассредоточился на базе. Игорь поднимает руку и стучит в дверь. Че уж сейчас-то переживать? Сейчас поздно.</p><p>Игорю тут же приходится слегка подавиться слюнями, потому что Мотя распахивает ему дверь, будучи в одних шортах.</p><p>— Э-э, привет, — Игорь пытается поднять глаза, но всё же на пару лишних мгновений застревает взглядом на крепких мышцах.</p><p>Мотя хмыкает, кажется, всё понимая.</p><p>— Заходи, гостем будешь, — и ловко затягивает опешившего Дивея внутрь. Тот не сопротивляется. Только чуть теряет равновесие, впечатываясь в крепкое полуголое — вау — тело. Руки сами собой скользят с покатых плеч на поясницу.</p><p>Мотя улыбается и обнимает в ответ.</p><p>— Ну, привет! — и подмигивает. — Я уже заждался. Думал, не придёшь.</p><p>— Че это?! — праведно удивляется Игорь, заглядывая в лукавые глаза.</p><p>— Ну мало ли! Может, решил, что с тебя хватит, — Матвей утягивает Игоря за собой из коридора в комнату.</p><p>— Мне вообще никак не хватит, — возражает Игорь.</p><p>— Рад слышать! — Мотя такой энергичный, как будто у них не было целого тренировочного дня.</p><p>Он как будто бы везде. Ещё и светится, как лампочка. Улыбается, сверкает зубами и постоянно касается.</p><p>— Ну что ты, садись, — кивает на кровать. — В ногах правды нет.</p><p>— Особенно после тренировки? — подхватывает Игорь и устраивается на разворошенную кровать. Матвей кивает и буквально падает напротив.</p><p>— К столу не зову, еды нет, режим, диета, все дела.</p><p>— Главное, что к себе зовешь, — Игорь радостно улыбается.</p><p>— Игорь, — вкрадчиво начинает Мотя и делает многозначительную паузу.</p><p>— Че? — Игорь не знает, чего ждать, и не понимает, то ли ему напрягаться, то ли предвкушать.</p><p>— Требую, чтобы после сборов все звонки были с видео, — выдаёт и пересаживается по-турецки, ящерица вертлявая.</p><p>— Э-э, ладно, — соглашается Игорь, почесав нос с лёгким недоумением. — А почему?</p><p>— Улыбка у тебя красивая, — с готовностью поясняет Мотя и сам лыбится во все тридцать два — явно задумал фразу заранее.</p><p>Игорь тушуется. Ему странно слышать такие слова в свой адрес. Морда лица-то уфимская-преуфимская. А тут — красивая улыбка. Чудной Мотя всё-таки. Хотя, видать все вратари немного того.</p><p>— Ну, что молчишь-то, — Мотя опирается на руки, и красивые мышцы проступают сильнее. Игорь опять залипает и решает, что лучше действовать так, как хочется.</p><p>— Смотрю, ты ж обещал, что насмотрюсь, — пожимает плечами и отползает к стене, облокачиваясь на неё и зеркаля позу Моти.</p><p>— Будем в гляделки играть? — давится смешком Матвей. — А какой приз?</p><p>— Поцелуй? — недолго думая предлагает Игорь.</p><p>— Какой ты хи-итрый! Я согласен! — Мотя распахивает глаза, строя забавную гримасу. — Давай на счёт три.</p><p>Игорь смеётся, закрывая глаза, и тут же слышит довольное «три», а потом оказывается нос к носу с Мотей. Тот буквально сидит у него на коленях, и Дивею это ой как по душе.</p><p>— Ты проиграл! — радостно сообщает Матвей и наваливается на Игоря всем своим весом.</p><p>— Ты жульничал!</p><p>— В любви, как на войне — все средства хороши! — смеётся Мотя, укладывая руки на чужие плечи.</p><p>— И что теперь? — уточняет Игорь, пока его руки сами собой обхватывают Матвея за пояс.</p><p>— Как что? Целуй! — и вытягивает губы трубочкой, зараза.</p><p>Но Игорь тоже не абы где — наклоняет голову Моти к себе поближе и звонко чмокает в нос. Матвей фыркает и смотрит с укоризной, Игорь же улыбается. Внутри так легко и приятно. Что можно так — трогать, целовать, смеяться. И ни-ка-ко-го чёртова расстояния.</p><p>— Вообще, я бы возмутился, — начинает Мотя. — Но чувствую, что это бесполезно?</p><p>— Совершенно, — Игорь предельно серьёзен, что не мешает ему наглаживать чужую поясницу.</p><p>— Понятно-ясно, — хмыкает и переводит тему. — Как там Чал?</p><p>— Уехал, — жмёт плечами Игорь. — Будет лечить колено.</p><p>Игорь решает, что это такая форма вежливости от Моти, поэтому в подробности не вдаётся.</p><p>— Передай тогда там: здоровья, все дела, — Матвей кивает, а потом снова теряет серьёзность и тянет губы в улыбке. — Игорь, а ты книжку с собой брал?</p><p>— Зачем? — Игорь просто не успевает переключаться так, как Матвей.</p><p>— Сказку читать, конечно!</p><p>— А я думал, ты мне почитаешь… Ради разнообразия, — подумав, отвечает и всё-таки валится на бок, утаскивая за собой Мотю.</p><p>— М-м… есть резон, ладно, — Матвей задумчиво водит пальцем по своим губам, а потом причмокивает. — Но сказки читают на ночь, а мы разве уже ложимся? — переспрашивает с хитрецой.</p><p>— Мы лежим, — озвучивает факт Игорь, — но спать я ещё не хочу.</p><p>— Значит, сказка? — задумчиво уточняет Матвей. Опять касается своих губ, а потом соглашается. — Ну, сказка так сказка. Баланс и равновесие надо блюсти.</p><p>— Чегось?</p><p>— Соблюдать, — Игорь получает щелчок по носу. — И вообще, раз я рассказываю — ты молчишь!</p><p>— А если мне захочется что-то уточнить? — Игорь в принципе согласен, но зная Мотю лучше проговорить детали.</p><p>— Можешь поднимать руку, — находится Матвей и тут же сам начинает ржать.</p><p>— Как в школе? А оценку тебе надо будет ставить? — задает ещё один вопрос Игорь.</p><p>— Можешь рискнуть, — Мотя широко и клыкасто улыбается, прикладывая палец к Игоревым губам.</p><p>Игорь улыбается, качает головой и устраивается поудобней.</p><p>— Однажды, жил-был на свете мальчик, — затягивает Матвей, сверкая смешинками на дне глаз. — Замечательный такой парнишка рос. Всем на радость, гордость и восхищение.</p><p>— И почему я не удивлён, — бурчит Игорь, за что его ощутимо щипают. — Всё-всё, молчу-молчу.</p><p>— Вот и молчи! — его щипают ещё раз и продолжают. — Так, о чём я? Рос, рос…</p><p>— Поросёночек? — Дивеев снова не удерживает язык за зубами.</p><p>— Игорь!</p><p>— Что «Игорь»?</p><p>— Ты слушать собираешься? — Моте, кажется, понравилось его щипать. Ну или просто лапать.</p><p>— Так ты ж без книжки, — улыбается Игорь. С Матвеем тепло-тепло, хоть Игорь и не из мерзливых.</p><p>— А типа книжка обязательно? — Мотя выгибает бровь и укладывает руку Игорю на живот.</p><p>— Мне и просто так всё нравится, — признаётся Игорь. Книжка, сказка… Хоть анекдоты! Главное — Матвей под боком.</p><p>— То есть мне что? Можно не распинаться? — глаза становятся как блюдца, а губы складываются в крайне пошлую букву «о». — Или это какой-то твой коварный план?</p><p>— Скорее уж твой, ты ж в гости зазывал, — сам укладывает руку на бок Моти, но не щипает — поглаживает. Как его такого щипать? У Игоря рука на это не поднимается. Другое поднимается, но это совершенно нормально. Ему же Матвей очень сильно нравится, а это «естественная реакция организма». В голове звучит нравоучительный голос Костяна.</p><p>— Дивеев!</p><p>— Да харе меня щипать! — растирает пострадавший участок кожи.</p><p>— А ты перестань отключаться, — Матвей даже приподнимается и нависает над ним. — Я вообще-то рассчитывал на твоё полное внимание.</p><p>— Я, может, это… наслаждаюсь моментом, во! — находится с ответом Игорь, а потом привстаёт на локтях и снова чмокает Мотю в нос.</p><p>— Игорь, ты невозможный, — Матвей, кажется, закатывает глаза. А потом целует. Неторопливо, плавно и уверенно — в губы.</p><p>Игорь кайфует. «Наслаждается моментом» — на сто процентов подходящее сейчас выражение. Пожалуй, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что между ними действительно что-то происходит, нужно было некоторое время. И сейчас идёт именно оно.</p><p>Игорь с удовольствием принимает всё, что происходит, и отвечает на размеренный поцелуй. Мотя недолго думая укладывается на него, и эта тяжесть ощущается офигеть как хорошо.</p><p>— Сегодня сказки для взрослых? — усмехается и гладит светлые Мотины вихры.</p><p>— Ну, крошка моя, восемнадцать мне, да и тебе уже есть, — как Мотя приплетает сюда, к ним, «Руки вверх», Игорь не понимает, но восхищается. — Та-ак что, в принципе…</p><p>К нему опять наклоняются и целуют, прикусывая за губу. Поцелуй заканчивается с пошлым, совершенно пошлым и неприличным чмоканьем. Только ниточки слюны не хватает. Игорь в кино такое видел.</p><p>— Та-ак что, в принципе, думаю, контент восемнадцать плюс мы сообразим на двоих, — завершает свою мысль Мотя.</p><p>— Я только за, — Игорь облизывается и смотрит прямиком на Матвея.</p><p>— Только я всё же в душ сгоняю сначала? — у Моти получается что-то полувопросительное-полуутвердительное. — А то я как раз собирался идти, когда ты постучался.</p><p>— Так вот что ты без футболки разгуливал! — Игорь с удовольствием ещё раз гладит Мотину голую спину.</p><p>— Пришёл бы на минуту попозже, мне пришлось бы вообще в полотенце выскакивать, — сообщает Матвей и натуральным образом хихикает.</p><p>— Блин!</p><p>Игорь понимает, что влип как муха в г… Кхм, в это, в варенье. Мотю в полотенце он бы не вынес. Точнее бы внёс. Занёс и всё, дальше память (или здравый смысл) отключилась бы. Хотя не хотелось бы вообще-то! Такое очень хочется помнить. Ему вообще нравится помнить всё, что связано с Мотей. Начиная от дурацких мемов и чуть гундосого «хе-хе» и до того трепетного момента в Барсе, когда он попросил рассмотреть чужую татуировку. Может, тогда всё началось? Или ещё раньше? Когда они трепались ни о чём на сборах чуть меньше года назад? Игорь точно не уверен, но вот результат…</p><p>— Я тебя сейчас укушу, — раздаётся над ухом, и Игорь хохочет. Видать, опять в себя ушёл, а Мотя вот в душ пока нет. Негодует.</p><p>— Потом укусишь, — коротко чмокает и легко шлепает по заднице (тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, всё ещё в шортах). — Иди давай в свой душ.</p><p>— А ты дождёшься? — от Моти снова прилетает шутливый вопрос с провокацией.</p><p>— Да куда уж я денусь, — Игорь закидывает руки за голову, давая Матвею подняться без помех. — Столько ждал, а тут «дождёшься»! Моть, вот ты вродь умный, а иногда такие вопросы задаёшь…</p><p>— Ничего не глупые! — дуется, стоя около и сверкая взглядом. — Это логичные, взрослые вопросы. Если ты ждать не собирался, я бы тоже не стал ждать.</p><p>— В душе бы всё решил? — уж что-что, а морды и рожи Игорь умел корчить в совершенстве. Вся медиа-группа в восторге. Как и интернеты, судя по реакциям всё той же медиа-группы и подначкам парней.</p><p>— Фу, Дивей! Фу! — всплёскивает руками и пятится в душ. Игорь откровенно угорает и наслаждается.</p><p>— Дуй уже в свой душ. А то я тоже бы сгонял.</p><p>— А как же прийти подготовленным на первое свидание? — ржёт уже откуда-то из ванной Мотя, на что Игорь просто подгребает с соседней кровати ещё одну подушку. Чтобы ждать удобнее было.</p><p>Игорю во всех отношениях хорошо. Хорошо лежать на Мотиной кровати, хорошо ждать своего вратаря, хорошо слушать шум воды из ванной и не дёргаться, не переживать и не беспокоиться. Хорошо, что они столько времени просто были на связи и переписывались — потому что теперь нет никакой неловкости, никаких метаний. Они достаточно знают друг друга, и знают, чего стоят эти моменты рядом.</p><p>Игорю хорошо. Кучай бы сказал — благостно. Но как ни назови, а суть от этого не изменится.</p><p>Когда звук воды исчезает, Игорь потягивается и поднимается с кровати — выждать появление Матвея можно и прямо у ванной.</p><p>Так и происходит: когда дверь распахивается, обдавая тёплым и влажным воздухом, Матвей попадает прямиком в объятья.</p><p>— Ещё полотенце найдётся? — уточняет Игорь, проводя носом Моте по скуле и виску.</p><p>— Бери там второе, я не юзал, — Матвей распаренный, разомлевший, почти податливый. — Только на час не зависай, а?</p><p>— Не утопну, не переживай, — проходится по горячей спине руками и протискивается во влажное от пара помещение. Он зависает перед зеркалом и протирает его ладонью. Из отражения на него смотрит слишком довольная уфимская морда с блаженным выражением лица.</p><p>Но лучше и правда не задерживаться. Поэтому он лезет в душ, выкручивает вентиль погорячее и закрывает глаза. Внутри поднимается волна предвкушения. Единственное что — будильник не забыть поставить, думает Игорь, понимая, что никуда он в ночи от Моти не уйдёт. Во-первых, не хочется, во-вторых — укусят, обшипят и никуда не отпустят. У Моти для кусания зубы что надо. Акула, блин!</p><p>Несколько минут — и Игорь выключает воду. Тянуть и вправду нет ни смысла, ни желания.</p><p>Игорь немного мнётся, а потом всё же влезает обратно в трусы и шорты и подхватывает майку — а то, пожалуй, невежливо будет разбрасываться чужими полотенцами.</p><p>Когда Дивей выходит, Матвей сидит на кровати, копаясь в телефоне. Пока мысль не испарилась из головы, Игорь пользуется возможностью:</p><p>— Моть, а поставь будильник? Минут за двадцать до подъёма.</p><p>— Уж полночь близится… — туманно изрекает Мотя, но кивает. — Тебе с утра на замеры или тесты не надо?</p><p>Игорь отрицательно качает головой и заваливается за спину <em>своему</em> вратарю. Спина классная, сильная и бледная. Дивеев облизывается и мягко касается выступающих позвонков. Не часто защитник может увидеть — не то что потрогать — спину вратаря. Матвей мычит или мурчит что-то, продолжая шариться в телефоне. Игорь думает и тыкает в поджарый бок:</p><p>— Надеюсь, там что-то важное? Или начать нервничать, что ты потерял ко мне интерес? — посмеивается над удивлённым лицом Моти и подмигивает.</p><p>— Ответочка, значит, да? — Матвей хитро прищуривается. — Ещё минуту.</p><p>Минута так минута, Игорю вполне есть, чем себя занять. Например, можно очертить Мотины лопатки — прощупать, насколько они выделяются на поджарой спине.</p><p>Игорь так увлекается, что вздрагивает, когда Мотин смартфон летит на тумбочку, едва не свалившись с её противоположного края.</p><p>А сам Матвей уже оказывается с ним лицом к лицу:</p><p>— Игорь! Ты что, пароль ко мне подбирал? Щупаешь всё.</p><p>— Давно уж подбирал, — Игорь мягко и довольно улыбается.</p><p>— Подобрал… — Мотин голос звучит ниже и приглушенней. Он наклоняется ближе — жутко медленно, но неуклонно. Игорь залипает на чуть обветренных покрасневших губах.</p><p>Тянется к ним, касается и потом понимает, столкнувшись с голодным взглядом — попал. Не только он, но факт остаётся фактом. Последнее, что он успевает выдать перед поцелуем, это:</p><p>— Огонь, — и дальше ведь действительно огонь, пожар даже. Они суетятся, хотя сейчас их как раз никто и не хватится. Трогают, сжимают, мнут оголённые бока и беспрерывно целуются.</p><p>Игорь отстраняется — ненадолго — от Моти и, пока тот не начал возмущаться, перетаскивает его на себя. Чужая тяжесть уже ощущается приятно и знакомо. Как же быстро привыкаешь к хорошему — эта мысль мелькает, но тут же испаряется, когда Матвей спускается на шею и чуть прикусывает выше ключиц.</p><p>— Аккуратней, — успевает предупредить, пока остатки здравомыслия ещё не испарились из головы.</p><p>— Ага… — Мотя тут же лижет то место, лаская. — Знаешь, как охуительно без этого термобелья?</p><p>— Очень представляю, — Игорь в подтверждение проводит всей пятерней по Мотиному прессу, — охуительно.</p><p>Игорь придерживает Мотю за поясницу и валит на кровать, нависая сверху — хочется смотреть, трогать, целовать сильное жилистое тело.</p><p>И он делает всё, что хочется. Ему позволяют и подставляются под ласки. Матвей льнет к нему, будто пытается пробраться под кожу. В принципе, он уже, думает Игорь, а потом не думает — целует в плечо, на котором татуировка. Не совсем удобно, но ему хочется ещё раз обвести её контуры хотя бы чуть-чуть.</p><p>— Ты… — смеётся Мотя, утыкаясь затылком в подушку.</p><p>— Я, — не отрываясь от своего увлекательного дела и не менее привлекательного тела, подтверждает Дивей. Мотя свистяще выдыхает и выдаёт:</p><p>— Фетиши-ист… — ловит подбородок Игоря и обводит скулы.</p><p>— Пф-ф-ф, подумаешь, — роняет Дивей и целует поджарый живот, лижет на пробу и дует на кожу. Матвей в его руках вздрагивает и коротко стонет.</p><p>— Подумаешь!.. Я, может, тоже хочу, — Мотя приподнимается на локтях, и Игорь замечает лихорадочный румянец на его щеках.</p><p>— Чего?</p><p>— Посмотреть и потрогать! — Мотя как обычно требовательный. И этим он тоже нравится.</p><p>Игорь чуть отодвигается, позволяя Матвею вывернуться из-под него, и тут же сам падает спиной на уже нагретые простыни.</p><p>— И шорты свои снимай уже, — Мотя дёргает за ткань и тут же пробирается под них, сжимая и поглаживая бедро Игоря.</p><p>— А ты? — Игорь млеет и прикрывает глаза.</p><p>— Что «я»? — моргает, но руку не убирает — теребит резинку злосчастных шорт.</p><p>— Трусы сымай, — Игорь в подтверждение своих слов укладывает на упругую задницу ладони.</p><p>— Тебе надо — ты и сыма-а-а… — договорить не выходит, Матвей закусывает губу и закатывает глаза. Игорь хмыкает и стягивает ненужную вещь пониже.</p><p>Он облизывается и облизывает взглядом открывшуюся ему картину. Матвей красивый. Стройный, белокожий, с покрасневшими сосками и ровным членом, почти прижимающимся к животу. Никаких слоёв ткани.</p><p>— Защитник должен быть решительным, да? — выдаёт Матвей и судорожно облизывается, едва у него получается снова сфокусировать взгляд на Игоре. Он коротко сжимает себя у основания и окончательно выпутывается из белья, переступая коленями по обе стороны от Дивеевых бедер. Игорь чувствует, как у него самого от открывшегося вида встаёт ещё крепче.</p><p>— Я сейчас слюной подавлюсь, — вертящиеся в голове слова добираются до рта и вырываются наружу.</p><p>— Снимай давай! — Мотя тоже решительно ухватывается за оба пояса — и шорт, и трусов — и Игорь приподнимает бёдра, давая наконец всё с себя стащить.</p><p>Член тут же шлёпает по животу. Теперь они в равных условиях. Мотя будто считывает его и, распластываясь по Игорю, выдыхает в губы:</p><p>— Ну наконец-то! — и бесстыже потирается. Как замечательно, что они одного роста! Игорь подстраивается по возможности, окунается и в ощущения, и в Мотю с головой.</p><p>Он в его руках точно пластилин — лепить, лепить и ещё раз лепить. Хотя тут скорее лапать, лапать и ещё раз лапать. Руки будто сами по себе находят нужные точки: чуть погладить за ушами, пощекотать ребра, придавить за поясницу…</p><p>— Игорь! Давай к делу уже, — у Моти чёлка взмокла и прилипла, губы стали совершенно бесстыдно красными, а в голосе опять командные нотки. Игорь умиляется этому, видимо, врождённому вратарскому желанию руководить и давать подсказы.</p><p>— Это не дело уже, а тело, — хохмит Игорь, но всё прекрасно понимает и накрывает член Матвея ладонью.</p><p>— Дело с телом, — то, что Мотя вздрагивает и подаётся вперёд, совершенно не мешает ему продолжать болтать.</p><p>И действовать в ответ. У Моти крепкая хватка. Надёжная, если тут, кхм, применимо такое слово. Впрочем, Игорю не до таких размышлений — он жмурится и закусывает губу, чтобы не застонать в голос: от того, как Мотя пробегается пальцами по головке, перетряхивает, кажется, всё тело.</p><p>Хотя, Игоря и от взглядов перетряхивало знатно, а тут вообще полный спектр чувств. У Моти столько энтузиазма и энергии, что Игорь сначала только низко стонет — всё же не сдержался — пытаясь поймать связь с реальностью. Реальность же никак не хочет ловиться. Так жарко, влажно и близко.</p><p>— Охуенно, — выдаёт Мотя и снова аккуратно прикусывает чужое плечо. Для Игоря это шанс — он ловко меняет их местами и сам целует куда-то около уха.</p><p>— Аккуратнее, — выдыхает Мотя и закидывает свои длиннющие руки на Игореву шею.</p><p>— Че эт? — сипло уточняет, забывшись, не отрываясь от тёплой кожи.</p><p>— Сессия-я-я… — стонет Мотя, когда Игорь целует под подбородком и чуть прикусывает. Ему нравится эта ямочка: она придаёт какого-то ещё большего обаяния.</p><p>— Какая?</p><p>— Фото, — в ответ Моте достаётся череда поцелуев и крепкая хватка, которая сама по себе не способна прервать его трёп. Игорь делает пометку, что затыкать надо поцелуями. В мозгу есть ещё один вариантик, но это не здесь.</p><p>Сейчас более чем достаточно и того, как хорошо и влажно скользить членами вдоль друг друга, прижимаясь как можно плотнее, чтобы выступившая смазка вперемешку со слюной размазывалась по животам.</p><p>Мотя даже сейчас — беспокойный, гибкий, вертлявый. Он то вздрагивает, то подаётся вперёд, то напрягает мышцы, то их расслабляет, он хмурит брови, кусает губы, разве что ушами не дёргает.</p><p>Игорь бы мог на контрасте почувствовать себя бревном, но всё, что он ощущает — что его стабильность, его приземлённость отлично уравновешивает Мотю, подходит, как пять-три-два для нападающего-столба.</p><p>Хочется держать эту энергию в руках. Ощущать её движение.</p><p>Игорь вдруг решает, что пора бы устроиться и поудобнее. Держать себя на весу и работать одной рукой как-то не совсем сподручно. Ха, каламбурчик. Поэтому Игорь облизывает губы и, ловко обняв под лопатками поплывшего Мотю, садится, путаясь в длинных своих-чужих ногах.</p><p>Подгребает ближе, устраивает-усаживает Мотю себе на колени и крепко обнимает за талию. Мотя теперь выше, сжимает коленями его бока, а Игорь прикасается губами к груди, оглаживая упругую задницу.</p><p>— Ты меня докона-ать хочешь, — стонет-тянет Мотя, одной рукой цепляясь за Игорево плечо, а вторую просовывая вниз между их телами.</p><p>— Довести, — скупо поправляет Игорь, не желая ни на секунду дольше необходимого отрываться от чужой горячей кожи. Матвей, кажется, почти дрожит.</p><p>— Ноги раздвинь, — Игорю прилетает несильный шлепок по бедру.</p><p>— М-м? — уточняет своё «зачем?» Игорь.</p><p>— Ниже сяду, между, ну Игорь, бл… Чтобы хуй на одном уровне был! — на грани оргазма Матвей ещё требовательней и нетерпеливей. — Не дотягиваюсь до двух.</p><p>Игорь ржёт, но поддаётся и помогает умоститься этой вертлявой ящерице с б<em>о</em>льшим комфортом. Правда из-за этого и из-за чьих-то длинных лап ему прилетает пяткой в поясницу… Но это окупается, когда Мотя берёт дело в свои руки.</p><p>— Удобнее?</p><p>— Заебись, — кивает на выдохе Мотя, и больше они не разговаривают. Только жарко целуются и тяжело дышат друг другу в губы.</p><p>Матвея и вправду срывает быстрее: кончая, он кусает Игоря за губу и, кажется, оставляет на загривке пару синяков от пальцев. Игорю, правда, только в кайф — чем тесней и явней взаимодействие, тем острей удовольствие — он крепче обхватывает руку Моти своей и в два движения догоняется следом.</p><p>Мотя наваливается на него всем весом и обнимает уже обеими руками, устроив голову на плече, и счастливо — Игорь хочет в это верить — сопит, восстанавливая дыхание. Потом опять ёрзает: поглаживает загривок и лопатки, а следом и вовсе кусает за ухо. Видимо, от переизбытка чувств.</p><p>— Думаешь, если отгрызть от моего уха кусок, то вопросов не будет? — Дивей сам обнимает покрепче и пытается развернуться так, чтобы опереться о стену.</p><p>— Уж точно меньше, чем от засосов, — хрипло смеётся Мотя.</p><p>— Ну да, в конце концов всегда можно сослаться на Суареса, — позволяет себе смешок Игорь и в итоге просто растягивается вместе с Мотей на постели.</p><p>— Такое странное ощущение, — Матвей бесцеремонно переводит тему, — лежать тут так с тобой в постели, голыми, ещё и после секса…</p><p>— А днём тебе было не странно? — Игорь не успевает распознать свои ощущения, но, кажется, он чуть-чуть уязвлен? Чем-то?</p><p>— Днём я не успел распробовать, — Игорю достаётся ещё один лёгкий укус, — там мы, считай, просто сбрасывали напряжение, а тут уже вду-умчиво.</p><p>Игорь не находится, что ответить — ведь по сути Мотя прав.</p><p>— И вот это так странно, — Матвей продолжает изначальную мысль, — потому что ты всё время был где-то там, строчки на экране, голос в трубке, типа… мираж, во. А тут — вот, лежишь рядом, пихаешь мне коленом в бок, целуешься с языком. Непривычно.</p><p>— Непривычно, но хорошо же?</p><p>— Конечно, хорошо! — тут же реагирует Матвей, а Игорь пресекает попытку снова себя ущипнуть. Ловит чужую руку и переплетает пальцы.</p><p>— Да и вообще… — размышляет Игорь, подхватив волну. — Год странный сам по себе. Столько всего, а главное — ты…</p><p>Матвей буквально расцветает от этих слов. А Игорь впитывает это выражение лица, хочется (совсем чуть-чуть) зафоткать даже. Такая улыбка, такой румянец…</p><p>Уютная тишина висит не больше десяти секунд.</p><p>— Игорь, — снова зовёт его по имени Мотя, — а достань там с твоей стороны в ящике влажные салфетки? А то чем дальше, тем больше руки чешутся тупо простынёй обтереться, а нам тут ещё спать вообще-то, — приказ-просьбу-жалобу или что бы это ни было довершает лёгкий ласковый пинок.</p><p>Игорь, хохотнув, слушается.</p><p>— Я уж думал, ты сейчас снова в душ потопаешь, — комментирует, отдавая упаковку.</p><p>— Не хочу щас больше никуда вылезать, — довольно сообщает и многозначительно подмигивает Матвей. А потом гладит ступней Игореву щиколотку, провоцируя стадо мурашек.</p><p>Они возятся ещё пару минут и изводят почти всю пачку этих несчастных салфеток. То ли по дурости, то ли по игривости — непонятно. Но водить этой мокрой тряпочкой по крепкому торсу Моти Игорю в удовольствие. Тот тоже фыркает, втягивает живот и подхихикивает.</p><p>— Моть, — Игорь выкидывает использованные салфетки не глядя и гладит Матвея по плечу. — Мотя…</p><p>Если честно, он не знает, что хочет сказать. Просто нравится произносить это имя и касаться бледной кожи. Смотреть в глаза и опять касаться. Чувствовать, как на него закидывают длиннющие лапы и подтаскивать Мотю поближе к себе.</p><p>— Мотя…</p><p>— Что ж ты заладил-то, а? Заклинило? — ласково гладит по голове и целует в нос.</p><p>— Ага, — Игорь прикрывает глаза. — Поймал ты меня, Моть.</p><p>— Так я ж вратарь, — аккуратно подтягивает одеяло повыше, укрывая. — Мне положено.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>У времени только одна проблема — рано или поздно оно истекает.</em>
</p>
<p>Игорь просыпается рывком и не сразу понимает, что, где, когда, а главное, почему? Первыми бушуют органы восприятия — Дивею жарко и чуть-чуть щекотно. Потом под ухом раздаётся мерное сопение. Мозг подкидывает вчерашние картинки и становится ещё жарче.</p>
<p>Оказывается, Мотя любит спать в обнимку. Причем в очень крепкую обнимку. Игорь тихо чертыхается и пытается понять, где бы найти свой или чужой телефон. Ощущение, что они безбожно проспали всё на свете.</p>
<p>Матвей плотно задёрнул на ночь шторы, поэтому ни черта не разобрать: светло уже на улице, темно или бог знает что ещё.</p>
<p>Игорь вслепую шарит рукой по тумбочке около себя и едва не сшибает что-то на пол, но в итоге все же нащупывает айфон. Проснувшихся мозгов хватает, чтобы отвернуть экран от Матвея и не светить ему в лицо. Игорь секунды две заторможенно пялится на цифры, пока не понимает, что ещё слишком рано.</p>
<p>Выдыхает и блокирует экран, растекаясь по подушке. Её ему тоже щедро выделили с соседней «совершенно не нужной» кровати. Правда, одеяло Матвей оставил одно, но Игорь не против, а очень даже за. Так ведь удобнее обнимать!</p>
<p>Дивей ворочается и утыкается в чужие вихры носом. Хо-ро-шо.</p>
<p>У Игоря давно не было такого, чтоб спать с кем-то в одной кровати, так что приходится напоминать себе не брыкать по привычке ногами, подправляя одеяло. Зато Мотино тепло хочется смаковать, вжиматься ближе всем телом, чтоб оно аж под кожу пробралось, и запоминать. Игорь чувствует, что по волнам тепла его снова мягко затягивает в сон, и не знает — стоит ли противиться?</p>
<p>Он ласково и медленно гладит шею, плечи и чуть-чуть спину Матвея. Впадает в какое-то сонное оцепенение или даже транс, теряясь во времени. Теперь Игорю нравится, что он так рано подорвался. Будто организм решил, что ему важно ощутить именно этот момент.</p>
<p>Кажется, он всё же задрёмывает и снова вырывается из сна уже от странного мокрого ощущения. Встрепенувшись и проморгавшись, Игорь натыкается взглядом на хитро-довольный прищур Моти, который, кажется… лизнул его в нос?</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, — мурлычет Матвей, убедившись, что Игорь проснулся.</p>
<p>У него хриплый голос, полный шухер на голове и мягкая улыбка. Игорь моргает и укладывает ладонь на Мотину шею, пригибает ближе к себе и касается губами чужой улыбки.</p>
<p>— Действительно доброе.</p>
<p>— Я уже отрубил все будильники, так что больше засыпать нельзя, — ставит в известность Мотя, гладя Игоря по щеке.</p>
<p>— Жесто-око, — страдальчески тянет в ответ Дивей, но больше напоказ, чем действительно жалуясь, — я бы ещё повалялся.</p>
<p>— Поверь, — рука на щеке замирает, а Мотя доверительно сообщает, — я бы тоже остался здесь с тобой.</p>
<p>Игорь закрывает глаза и обнимает уже крепко, по-нормальному. Так, что Матвей оказывается плотно прижат к его груди. В ухо тут же сопят, а потом и вовсе кусают за него.</p>
<p>— У тебя зубы чешутся? — задаёт полуриторический вопрос Игорь, даже не дёргаясь — видимо, начинает привыкать.</p>
<p>— У меня чувства чешутся! — Матвей добавляет пафоса в голос, но тут же сыпется и ржёт.</p>
<p>Ворочается, крутится и выскальзывает из объятий. Упирается своими длинными (охуенными, думает Игорь) руками в грудь и садится на Игоря. Тот лишь выгибает бровь и улыбается. Он до сих пор не знает, чего ждать от Матвея. Человек-сюрприз.</p>
<p>— Так ты скажи, — подаёт всё-таки голос после минутных гляделок Игорь. — Почешу… Чувства.</p>
<p>Мотя секунду осознаёт, а потом громко и искренне смеётся, откинув голову назад. Игорь же просто любуется.</p>
<p>— Игорь… — вкрадчиво тянет Мотя, отсмеявшись, — ответь мне на один вопрос.</p>
<p>— Ась?</p>
<p>— Ты в душ у меня, со мной, али к себе пойдешь? — интересуется Матвей, размеренно гладя Игоря по груди.</p>
<p>— А-а-а… А сколько времени? — Игорю приходится напомнить себе, что он всё ещё профессионал, и они всё ещё на сборах. Попадаться и опаздывать нельзя.</p>
<p>— У нас где-то полчаса, — прикидывает вслух Матвей, но руки так и не убирает. — Так что там с душем?</p>
<p>Игорь вздыхает:</p>
<p>— Мне нравится вариант «с тобой», но тогда нам потом точно влепят и кувырки, и планку, и воспитательную беседу…</p>
<p>— Мда, перспектива так себе, конечно, — соглашается Мотя и скатывается с Игоря. Тот садится и трёт глаза.</p>
<p>Мотя поднимается и потягивается, заставляя Игоря вновь на пару секунд беспросветно залипнуть на спину и подтянутую задницу. Приходится потрясти головой и переключиться на поиск собственной одежды. Игорь точно помнит — вчера он бросал её где-то неподалёку от кровати.</p>
<p>В итоге оказывается, что не совсем рядом. Футболка покоилась за второй кроватью. Благо, трусы и шорты реально оказались возле ближайшей тумбочки.</p>
<p>За всеми телодвижениями Игоря пристально наблюдали. Так пристально, что оделся Игорь за полминуты, лишь бы не дать себе послабления и не задержаться.</p>
<p>— Поцелуй на дорожку? — как будто в шутку, но на деле не в шутку интересуется Игорь, натянув кроссовки и подхватив с тумбочки телефон.</p>
<p>— Эх, тебя бы в уголок, чтоб никто не уволок… — невпопад отвечает всё ещё шляющийся в одних трусах Мотя, но подходит ближе, и притягивает к себе, положив руку на шею.</p>
<p>Пристально смотрит, а потом целует. Вопросов у Игоря больше нет, а вот желаний…</p>
<p>— Фу, — внезапно выдает Мотя, отстранившись. Потом добавляет. — Нужна запасная зубная щётка.</p>
<p>Игорь ржёт и сообщает, что раз так — вечером он ждет его с полотенцем, запасными трусами и щёткой.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Авантюра проходит гладко: до своей комнаты и потом на завтрак Игорь добирается без приключений и подъебов, а на тренировке их начинают гонять так что, что никому — в том числе Кучаю — нет дела ни до чего, кроме попыток выжить. Из минусов: Игорь тоже не успевает побросать даже короткие взгляды в сторону тренировки вратарей.</p>
<p>Дальше день тоже расписан — восстановительные штуки, обед, а потом якобы свободное время, которое на деле присваивают себе медийщики, рассылая всем спам, а точнее — примерное время прихода каждого на фотосессию. Новая осень, новые фоточки на странице команды и всё такое.</p>
<p>Игорь лениво показывает Ваньке сообщение и тот кивает — ему тоже нужно явиться в это время. Возможно, их делят по клубной принадлежности, но это не точно. Для полноты картины нужно было спросить Кучая, но он куда-то запропал. Наверное, пошёл названивать-надоедать Феде, решает Игорь и потягивается на диване в фойе. У них есть ещё минут десять на потупить.</p>
<p>Кажется, он даже задрёмывает, но Ваня бдит и тащит его в огромный зал, где заканчивают фоткать Краснодар.</p>
<p>Игорь сам не замечает, как залипает — опять — на Мотином профиле, но вполне замечает полученный острый тычок в бок.</p>
<p>— О, а мы тебя почти потеряли, — роняет Ванёк Кучаю, который притопал первым и теперь довольно лыбится, и усаживается на спортивный коврик. Форму им ещё не выдали.</p>
<p>— Куда ж я денусь-то, с подводной лодки, — фыркает Костян.</p>
<p>— Эт с каких пор ты в моряки подался? — ржёт Дивей.</p>
<p>— Да с самого карантина и подался. А что? — Кучай жмёт плечами. — Условия почти те же — ни шагу за борт.</p>
<p>Над ними раздается серия щелчков камеры — и возвышается Егор Слизяк, который с довольной улыбочкой констатирует:</p>
<p>— Шаг вправо, шаг влево карается расстрелом — из фоторужья! — и потряхивает своим навороченным фотиком с гигантским объективом.</p>
<p>— Что, всё? Пощады не будет? — почти жалобно уточняет Ваня. Он так-то тоже не самый большой фанат фотографий.</p>
<p>— Не будет, — кивает Егор и указывает куда-то вбок. — Но сначала — переодевайтесь. Буду вас красивых запечатлять.</p>
<p>Все трое синхронно вздыхают. Раздевайся, одевайся… Спасибо, что без грима, как в клубе. Тут для этого есть Егор и его фотошоп.</p>
<p>— ФК «Краснодар» фотосессию закончил! — над ухом раздаётся задорный громогласный рапорт, и Дивея со всей силы хлопают по плечам — как оказывается секундой позже, хлопает Мотя.</p>
<p>— О-о, — тут же оживляется Егор. — Так, вы все, — в их честную компанию беспардонно тыкают пальцем, — быстро переодеваться!</p>
<p>Игорь икает, Костя страдальчески вздыхает, Ваня ворчит. Краснодарские ржут, а Егор подгоняет.</p>
<p>— Одевайся, раздевайся, — бурчит Игорь, застревая в новой футболке.</p>
<p>— У тебя последовательность неправильная, — раздаётся сбоку голос Кучая.</p>
<p>— Последовательность бывает разная, — лениво спорит Игорь.</p>
<p>— В другом месте последовательность будешь менять, — не унимается Костя и хитро щурится.</p>
<p>Игорь открывает было рот, ещё не зная, что ответить, но их торопят:</p>
<p>— Долго вы ещё? — вездесущий Егор заглядывает в уголок импровизированной раздевалки.</p>
<p>— Егор, забери Кучая, он готов уже, — быстро ориентируется Игорь, стараясь выглядеть максимально беззаботно. Но фокус провернуть не удаётся.</p>
<p>— Его ещё причесать надо по-человечески, — вмешивается девочка-ассистент. Кучай на это подло ржёт, Ваня кра-айне медленно стягивает свою футболку, а Игоря уже выпинывают к фону.</p>
<p>— Что делать-то надо? — Игорь смиряется со своей участью.</p>
<p>— Так, сначала базовую фотографию на сайт, — чуть приглушённо из-за маски командует приглашённый фотограф. — Расправь плечи, подними подбородок, взгляд уверенный.</p>
<p>— Да куда ему ещё уверенней! — летит от Ванька.</p>
<p>— Он у нас и так самый-самый, — поддакивает Кучай. Игорь закатывает глаза и тут же получает замечание от Егора:</p>
<p>— Рожи потом корчить будем! Сейчас ты честь и гордость страны!</p>
<p>Игорь вздыхает и делает серьёзное лицо, а потом передёргивает плечами — становится не по себе. Опять ощущение, что в нём прожигают дыру.</p>
<p>Игорь скашивает глаза и натыкается на изучающий взгляд Моти. Или даже чуть больше, чем просто изучающий… Уши, кажется, мгновенно краснеют, а фотограф шикает:</p>
<p>— В камеру!</p>
<p>— Да, да, — торопливо соглашается Игорь, пытаясь переключиться на камеру.</p>
<p>— Дивей, давай своё фирменное! — откуда-то сбоку орёт Ванька.</p>
<p>Что фирменное — Игорь не особо понимает. Но складывает руки на груди и чуть-чуть улыбается. Правда, уши всё равно пылают.</p>
<p>— Игорь, соберись! — командует Егор.</p>
<p>— Куда мне собираться! — возмущается Дивеев.</p>
<p>— Так, давай попробуем празднование гола отснять, — берёт бразды правления в свои руки основной фотограф.</p>
<p>Тут Игорь даёт себе полную свободу. Тут как раз можно и себя показать: он улыбается, сжимает кулаки и даже что-то радостно тянет. Правда, всё равно ещё жарко — Мотя продолжает гипнотизировать. Провокатор.</p>
<p>Игорь чешет уши и оборачивается вокруг своей оси, пытаясь сбросить жгущее кожу ощущение, но когда снова непроизвольно кидает взгляд на Мотю, то видит рядом с ним Кучая, который что-то негромко говорит Матвею на ухо. И лыбится ехидно, зараза!</p>
<p>По спине прокатывается волна мурашек. Кучай подмигивает и продолжает что-то нашёптывать. Игорь пару раз шагает на месте и снова смотрит в кадр.</p>
<p>Пытка наконец заканчивается, и ему говорят, что он молодец. Хотя по ощущениям — будет фотошоп.</p>
<p>Следующим — слава богу — вызывают Кучая. Игорь, конечно, останется посмотреть на мучения своих товарищей, но занятость Кости даёт возможность незаметно ткнуть в бок Мотю. А то что он!</p>
<p>Тот только лыбится и тыкает в ответ. Ещё и такие глаза честные делает.</p>
<p>— Че те Кучай заливал? — молчать нет никакого желания. Но в ответ Игорю лишь подмигивают и украдкой гладят по запястью. — Э-эй!</p>
<p>— Т-ш-ш…</p>
<p>Игорь, может, продолжил бы выяснять, но в зал заходят Евген со Славкой Грулёвым, и приходится отвлечься на товарищей.</p>
<p>Евген подваливает поближе и вклинивается между ними. Тут же втягивает Дивея в разговор под пристальным взглядом их вратаря. Игорь думает, что, возможно, про это у него спросят. Но тут он готов отстаивать свои интересы. Это же Евген!</p>
<p>Матвей не проявляет признаков негодования. Поддакивает в нужных местах и даже рассказывает в лицах (и красках) про Шапи и его образ маминого любимчика — футболочку в брючки, брючки в носочки и далее по списку. К концу истории к ним присоединяется Кучай. Ему приходится отдуваться за Федю. Что, как, насколько серьёзно и ещё куча вопросов. Игорь в этот момент ухмыляется от уха до уха. Не только же ему отвечать на всякие каверзные вопросы?</p>
<p>Ваня подходит к их компашке самым последним.</p>
<p>— Всё, пацаны, отмучился, — оповещает о своём избавлении и падает звёздочкой на мат.</p>
<p>— Тогда пошли отсюда?</p>
<p>— Идите-идите! — напутствует и даёт добро фотограф. — А то всё пространство свободное заполоните.</p>
<p>Их компания дружными нестройными рядами вываливается из зала и шагает ровно в сторону холла. Все перебрасываются фразочками и шуточками, пока не разваливаются на диванах и креслах. После минуты молчания первым оживает, как ни странно, Ванёк.</p>
<p>— Че, парни, у кого какие планы на вечер?</p>
<p>— А у нас такой богатый выбор? — светски уточняет Кучай, покачивая ногой.</p>
<p>— Не нуди, а, — отмахивается Обляков и вопросительно смотрит на остальных.</p>
<p>— Не знаю как вы, а мне штабные предлагали вечером в баскет немного порубиться, — подаёт голос Мотя, чем вызывает бурную радостную реакцию остальных.</p>
<p>— Я с тобой играть не буду! — первым через радостный гомон пробивается голос Шапи, оккупировавшего холл ещё до них. — Никакого интереса, ты вечно побеждаешь.</p>
<p>— Ты уверен, что дело во мне? — ехидничает Мотя.</p>
<p>— А не в том, что ты до кольца не допрыгиваешь? — подхватывает подошедший к ним Даня Уткин.</p>
<p>Шапи недовольно пыхтит, и в разговор включается Ваня:</p>
<p>— А что, правда всегда побеждаешь? — на Моте сходятся три любопытных взгляда, но отвечает он только на Дивеевский:</p>
<p>— Ну, кое-что могу. Приходите, проверим, — выдерживает драматическую паузу и ржёт в голос.</p>
<p>— Не-е, мальчики-девочки, баскетбол это без меня, — Кучай довольно потягивается, протягивая лапы под журнальный столик. — Я лучше поваляюсь.</p>
<p>— Где ты девочек тут увидел? — фыркает в его сторону Даня.</p>
<p>— А ты что, на свой счёт принял? — не остаётся в долгу Костян. Ваня с Дивеем ржут, а Шапи ворчит что-то про троллье царство.</p>
<p>— Короче, Кучай явно собирается кучковаться у себя с книжкой, — раздаётся из дверей, где красуется Евген. Кучай фыркает, пока Евген подходит и устраивается поудобнее. — Если баскет — я в деле! А то хочется разнообразия.</p>
<p>— Какие вы — «разнообразие», — вновь включается Шапи. — Устроит вам Сафон разнообразие!</p>
<p>— Точно-точно, — подхватывает Даня. — Сафон, не подведёшь?</p>
<p>Мотя на это только хехекает и довольно кивает.</p>
<p>— Дивей, Вано, вы придёте? — интересуется Евген.</p>
<p>— А то, — Ваня отвечает за них обоих, и Игорь просто кивает.</p>
<p>Баскетбол это прикольно, но голову занимают другие мысли: во-первых, что всё-таки Кучай затирал Моте? А во-вторых… Во-вторых, Игоря, видимо, накрывает то ли отходняками, то ли просто волной размышлений, но он вдруг чувствует, что их с Мотей связь, их с Мотей отношения, их с Мотей всë — имеет вес. Что эта тайна давит: не камень на груди, а скорее тёплое тяжёлое одеяло на плечах. Но к нему тоже надо привыкнуть, приноровиться, а до тех пор понять, как себя вести, потому что Игорю вдруг кажется, что он каждым словом и взглядом в сторону Моти выдаёт себя, свою тягу и желание.</p>
<p>У Матвея таких проблем явно нет: вон как и шутит, и смеётся, и подкалывает. Вдруг закрадываются сомнения: а ему это настолько же важно, как самому Игорю? Вообще-то причин сомневаться нет, и Игорь мысленно даёт себе оплеуху, но что-то внутри всё равно тревожно ворочается.</p>
<p>Не зря он часто говорил, что все эти тонкие материи — не его тема. Ещё одно доказательство этому — глобальный затуп в их с Мотей истории. А ещё ему часто говорили, что он — Игорь — открытая книга, и у него всё на лбу-лице написано. Главное, уметь смотреть. И если раньше ему было чхать на это с высокой колокольни, то теперь ой как не хотелось бы, чтобы его читали. Особенно некоторые особо въедливые, которых теперь хрен сдержишь.</p>
<p>Игорь глубоко вздыхает и возвращается в реальность, в которой народ уже и без него забился увидеться на баскетбольной площадке, чтобы помериться силушкой богатырской. Хотя, по факту это будет битва «перебрось Сафона», который точно в поддавки играть не будет. Вон как лыбится, тоже сразу всё понятно.</p>
<p>— В общем, давайте, часикам к пяти — к полшестому подтягивайтесь, — хлопает в ладоши Мотя, резюмируя, и поднимается с дивана.</p>
<p>Игорь старается не провожать его взглядом. Стоит ли увязаться за Кучаем и таки выспросить, о чём он там балакал с Мотей? Игорь представляет себе этот разговор и тут же отказывается от идеи: Кучай если и расскажет, то вывернет всё в свою пользу и застебёт Игоря. Лучше вечером у Моти спросить, там шансов больше.</p>
<p>Главное, чтобы Кучай сам не пристал с допросом, у него же явно чешется спросить. А зная чужую настырность… Короче, Игорь ретируется к себе в номер и решает, что лишние полчаса сна никогда не лишние. Особенно, когда на ночёвку у тебя приглашённая звезда. Игорь мужественно ополаскивается и заваливается в кровать, не забыв поставить будильник во избежание опозданий и последующих за ним подьёбок.</p>
<p>Будильник не подводит — и Игорю даже достаётся почётная возможность пинками выкурить из номера Евгена, который вдруг заленился идти до площадки и завёл волынку о том, что мол де вечно он везде крайний и всем почему-то нужен. Дивей с этого только ржёт и безжалостно подпихивает друга в спину, заставляя быстрее передвигать ноги. Благо Ваня уже ждет внизу на ресепшене, и вдвоём расшевелить Рому получается лучше.</p>
<p>Ваня берет всё в свои руки и выпихивает их на улицу. Идти недалеко и приятно: не жарко, не холодно и садящееся солнце не слишком яркое. За пару-тройку метров до площадки Игорь примечает ярко-красную футболку. Кто-то явно сегодня в настроении. Он сам-то в принципе тоже, но с некоторыми оговорочками.</p>
<p>Судя по весёлому гвалту и сидящему на солнышке Сафону — тот явно выиграл всех и вся. Теперь вот отдыхает, ящерица.</p>
<p>Игорь мысленно снова даёт себе подзатыльник, а вполне физически — Ваньке поджопник и ищет глазами второй мяч. Почему-то опять кажется, что если он посмотрит на Мотю, то спалит всю контору.</p>
<p>— О, а вот и новые участники подтянулись! — первым их приветствует Артём, пресс-атташе. Он и тут не выпускает телефон из рук и, кажется, они попадают в очередное сторис.</p>
<p>— А что, старые уже все сдались? — Ваня ехидно щурится и кидает взгляд в сторону Ути, околачивающегося у трёхочковой.</p>
<p>— А ты никак собрался победить? — это уже включается Мотя. Уж кого-кого, а его в ехидстве точно не переиграть. Ну и при всём уважении — с Ваниным-то ростом… В общем, Игорь тут понимает Матвея.</p>
<p>— А что я? Может, я, вон, на Дивея ставлю! — Обля пихает в плечо, а Игорь едва не закашливается. Вот что называется перевести стрелки!</p>
<p>— Я так-то не вау-мастер, — Игорь поднимает руки ладонями вверх. — Может, просто поиграем?</p>
<p>— Без соревнования неинтересно, — тянет Евген и хрустит пальцами, разминая ладони.</p>
<p>— Давайте сначала с линий по три броска, а там посмотрим, — предлагает Мотя, поднимаясь на ноги. — Артём, Егор, вы с нами?</p>
<p>— Куда ж я денусь, — Артём кивает, а вот Егор, наоборот, мотает головой, показывая на свою наверняка дорогущую камеру. Игорь мысленно соглашается — они и расхерачить могут. Нечаянно, конечно. Но лучше всё же технику из рук не выпускать.</p>
<p>У Игоря опять просыпается внутренняя паранойя. Камера, телефон… Мало ли че попадёт в эти объективы. Наверное, именно поэтому первый бросок у него не залетает. Парни хихикают.</p>
<p>— Это пристрелочный! — почти сразу находится Игорь. — Вы-то тут уже разогрелись.</p>
<p>— Плохому футболисту и ноги мешают, — лыбится Мотя и подмигивает. Игорь надеется, что не становится цветом, как футболка Моти.</p>
<p>— А тебе разве не нужна здоровая конкуренция? — Ванька двигает бровями и подбоченивается.</p>
<p>— Вано, на понт-то не бери, — отмахивается Сафонов и хрустит пальцами. — Разыгрывайтесь, я ж не против.</p>
<p>— То-то же! — Ваня грозит пальцем и все ржут. Уж больно комично выглядит эта сцена: маленький коренастый Обляков и высокий поджарый Мотя.</p>
<p>У Игоря в итоге получается отвлечься от всего лишнего, потому что в крови просыпается азарт. Если Мотю обыграть и не получится, то хоть почётное второе место-то он должен занять?</p>
<p>В итоге так и получается — Евгена он обходит на один балл, а Матвей впереди планеты всей на неприличное количество очков. Игорь понимает, почему Утя весь второй раунд простоял сбоку, только наблюдая и отпуская короткие комментарии. Если Мотя в Краснодаре их каждый раз так возит, Игорь тоже бы уже не играл.</p>
<p>Мотя с Утей утекают вперёд и обещают не опаздывать на ужин. Ваня видит на лестнице Грулёва и догоняет его, что-то втирая про какой-то реванш. Игорь не вдаётся в подробности, а просто зависает в холле — всё равно до ужина осталось совсем немного времени. Можно и тут потупить. А то всё комната да комната. Теперь-то в ней конечно всяко приятнее — бонус с акульей улыбкой как-никак появился… Но смена обстановки, даже такая маленькая, уже неплохо.</p>
<p>Так что Игорь позволяет себе вольготно растянуться на двух сидушках и вытянуть гудящие ноги. Даже глаза закрывает и не лезет за телефоном. Хочется одно большое потупить. Но и это не получается.</p>
<p>— Эй, сонное царство, отбой ещё не скоро, — раздаётся голос Кучая. — Ты что это удумал, спать! Да ещё и без ужина. Худеешь?</p>
<p>— Куча, отстань, по-братски, — Игорь даже глаза не открывает. — Иди куда шёл, ну.</p>
<p>— Шёл-шёл, вот об тебя споткнулся, — ржёт и остаётся стоять. — Аж забыл, куда шёл!</p>
<p>— Набрать Чалу? — предполагает Игорь, всё так же наблюдая только смутные пятна света сквозь ресницы.</p>
<p>— Не, не то, — Игоря бесцеремонно подталкивают — Кучай плюхается рядом. — Думаю, шансов вспомнить уже нет, — патетично вздыхает.</p>
<p>— Почему? — лениво уточняет Игорь.</p>
<p>— Потому что в голове остался лишь один вопрос… — интригующая пауза в конце как бы намекает, но у Игоря другие ассоциации:</p>
<p>— «Ну где же ты была раньше-е?», — напевает он противным голосом, пародируя кого-то там из попсы.</p>
<p>Кучай в голос смеётся, а проржавшись, возражает:</p>
<p>— Нет, ответ на это я знаю. У меня вопрос такой: не потому ли ты пытаешься меня сплавить, что к тебе сейчас некий небезызвестный вратарь на свиданку нагрянет?</p>
<p>Игорь с трудом не бьёт себя ладонью по лбу и даже почти не вздыхает.</p>
<p>— Нет, никто не должен был нагрянуть, — внушительно опровергает и выразительно смотрит на Кучая. Хотя тому это — трын-трава. — Но ты вот нагрянул и не спросил.</p>
<p>— Ага, ясно, понятно, — кивает Костян. — Так что там со свиданкой? Конфетно-букетный период там?</p>
<p>— Какие конфеты?! — праведно удивляется Дивей. — Чтоб на взвешивании огрести по шапкам?</p>
<p>— Оке-ей, а свидание? — и двигает бровями, улыбаясь от уха до уха. — Там можно и калории сжечь.</p>
<p>— Куча, какие нафиг свидания? Ладно, свидания. Ты мне скажи лучше: где эти свиданки устраивать?</p>
<p>— Пф-ф-ф-ф! У нас есть чудесная беседка, — Костя как обычно не лезет за словом в карман и подмигивает. — Там вокруг кустики, цветочки, водичка. Романтика, одним словом.</p>
<p>— А вы её с Чалом уже затестили, что ли?</p>
<p>— Игорь, за кого ты нас принимаешь? — Кучай делает удивлённое лицо. — Не затестили, а заметили!</p>
<p>— Ой, ой, арти-ист, — Игорь жмурится, прыскает со смеху и отмахивается от Кости, — рассказывай мне тут.</p>
<p>— Это ты тут рассказчик, а не я, — Кучай быстро возвращает разговор в прежнее русло. — У кого тектонические сдвиги в личной жизни произошли? Не у меня точно.</p>
<p>— Да какие тектонические… — Игорь тушуется.</p>
<p>— А какие? Тактические, трагические? — накидывает варианты Кучай.</p>
<p>— Обычные? — Игорь пытается состроить бровки домиком — ну, вдруг, Костя из жалости от него отстанет?</p>
<p>— Оч смешно, — фыркает Кучай. — Два раза как обычные. И у меня с Чалом тоже са-амые обычные.</p>
<p>— Бля, ну че ты цепляешься ко мне?</p>
<p>— А к кому? Ты тут один между прочим в холле, — жмёт плечами и откидывается головой на спинку.</p>
<p>— Вон, найди администраторшу, к ней поприставай, — парирует Дивей.</p>
<p>— Не могу. Мне Федос не простит такого. То ли дело ты-ы, — и даже язык показывает. Игорь всё-таки прикрывает глаза ладонью. Спасения не видно и не слышно.</p>
<p>— Да, а надо мной стебаться Чал не то что не простит, а даже поддержит, — Дивей бурчит и тыкает Кучая пальцем в бок.</p>
<p>— А то! И вообще, мы беспокоимся.</p>
<p>— И троллите.</p>
<p>— А одно другому не помеха, — Костя довольно улыбается.</p>
<p>— И ты типа сегодня че-то Моте затирал из обеспокоенности? — Игорь не выдерживает и всё-таки сворачивает на беспокоящую его весь день тему.</p>
<p>— О-о-о, — тянет Кучай с непонятной интонацией. — Ревнуешь, переживаешь али из праздного любопытства интересуешься?</p>
<p>— К тебе ревновать надо, что ли? — хохочет Дивей. — Ну ты сказанул. А второе и третье есть такое, ага, — ну глупо же отпираться, правда? К тому же альтернативного объяснения у Игоря всё равно нет.</p>
<p>— Правильно, нечего ревновать, — серьёзно соглашается Кучай. — Ты ж тако-ой, — и обрисовывает руками нечто непонятное.</p>
<p>— Какой? Судя по твоим жестам — то ли кляксообразный, то ли круглый.</p>
<p>— Круглый ты идиот, что тупил столько, — его тут же одёргивают. — А вообще ты… Ты как капитан, понял?</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, не дальнего плавания? — все-таки уточняет Дивей.</p>
<p>— Ну… — Костя делает задумчивый вид. — В ваших отношениях, может, и дальнего. Но я не про то!</p>
<p>— А про че?</p>
<p>— Про взгляд! Суров, но справедлив. Плечи как развернёшь — стена, не пробьёшь, — разливается соловьем Кучай.</p>
<p>Игорь аж ржёт:</p>
<p>— Чал за ворота, а ты мне ведёрко комплиментов?</p>
<p>— Не тебе, а Сафону, — Костя сидит с мордой кирпичом, пока Игорь роняет челюсть.</p>
<p>— Че?..</p>
<p>— Рассказывал этому молодому подающему надежды дарованию, чтобы не профукал такого прекрасного тебя.</p>
<p>— Бля, ты ему серьёзно рассказал, что ты в курсе? — Игорь хватается за голову. А точнее за нос, прикрывая рукой заодно и рот.</p>
<p>— Нет, просто снабдил метафорами о том, как ты выглядел на фотосете. Про то, что такое нельзя упускать, надеюсь, он сам дошёл, — Кучай глядит умудрённо-добродушно-снисходительно. Гордая мать, блин, нашлась.</p>
<p>— Вот я как чуял! — Игорь выдыхает. — Это я про переживания, если что.</p>
<p>— Дивей, у тебя чуялка как-то со сбоями работает, не находишь? — снова угарает над ним Костя.</p>
<p>— Бля-я-я, сколько можно, а? Вы меня долго будете кошмарить? — вопрос крайне риторический, но на него отвечают.</p>
<p>— Сколько нужно — столько можно! — и Кучай довольно ржёт. На лестнице раздаётся топот пары-тройки ног, и уже слышен гул голосов. Игорь выдыхает — спасение близко. И ужин близко!</p>
<p>— И всё это от большой любви?</p>
<p>— Естественно, — соглашается Кучай. — И это…</p>
<p>— Че?</p>
<p>— Не забудь резину для большой любви!</p>
<p>— Кучай!</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Разговор с Костей притупляет Игореву тревогу и копошения в голове где-то на сутки или около того. Мотя ночует у него, и Игоря всё более чем устраивает, а на следующий день снова подготовка-тренировка и всякие восстановительные. Но к вечеру Игорь вновь ловит себя на том, что за ужином пялится на краснодарский стол и не видит ничего. Точнее — видит обычного Мотю, ровно такого же, как всегда, как сегодня с утра, и сегодня днём. Обстановка меняется, а Мотя как будто бы и нет, и Игорь даже не может наверняка сказать, что в этом такого беспокоящего. Ведь он и сам не уверен, что бывает каким-то разным. Ну вот по-справедливости.</p>
<p>Просто хочется чего-то, что не выходит до конца понять. Ни за вечер, ни за следующие два дня. То тренировки, то тактики, то посиделки для контента, то для души. А между всеми этими делами — Мотя. Улыбчивый, яркий, чуть-чуть гнусавый и такой — наконец-то — близкий. Но временами непонятный. На слова, которыми обычно можно решить большую часть проблем, не хватает сил. «Либо отдышаться, либо целоваться», как выдал на одном из обедов Кучай. Ещё и пнул под столом, зараза такая. А Игорь тода даже не смотрел в сторону Краса, он в тарелку смотрел. Форма-то белая, а на столе — вау! — борщ.</p>
<p>Игорь местами чувствует себя избалованной девицей — хочу то, не знаю что! Ему не нравится это чувство, но перебороть его пока не получается. Игорь даже грешным делом думает, что привести мысли в порядок поможет конец сборов — без присутствия под боком Мотя перестанет быть таким… отвлекающим. Ну, наверное.</p>
<p>Тем временем игра подбирается всё ближе: в день матча с утра Мотя особенно неторопливо и обстоятельно его целует — отправив сначала почистить зубы, к чему Игорь, кажется, уже привык — и затирает что-то про то, что вверяет свою судьбу и судьбу своих ворот в руки Игоря. Дивей сначала хочет сказать про перебор с драмой, но в итоге просто гладит Мотю за ушами, целуя ещё раз.</p>
<p>Днём у всех какое-то благостно-приподнятое настроение. Даже Жинкин не особо бушует с утренней прогулочной разминкой. Умяр — ей богу — ластится к Макси, будто котенок, за что тут же выгребает тычок от Калуги. Оба армейских Кости что-то перетирают, пока Ваня шипит и ищет по карманам наушники. У Игоря внутри предвкушение.</p>
<p>Матч с Болгарией проходит влёт. В первом тайме на второй минуте Глушенков оформляет гол с подачи Кучая, и это отличное начало. То, что нужно для настроения. Ведь у них каждая игра — важная. Игорь орёт во все горло, не забывая прислушиваться к подсказам Моти. Минут через десять после перерыва меняют Кучая. Ванька продолжает носиться по полю, а на шестьдесят шестой минуте Игорь и сам отличается — заносит мяч в сетку при помощи Евгена. Ему от этого гола и смешно, и радостно, он обнимает всех, показывает язык и звонко чмокает Ромку в затылок.</p>
<p>В целом, игра идёт под их полным контролем, и Игорь уже было посматривает в сторону табло — на котором неумолимо истекают последние минуты матча, но тут до их штрафной доходит шальная атака. Игорь выпрыгивает, выбивая мяч, и то ли неудачно приземляется, то ли зря тут же делает рывок — бедро простреливает режущей болью.</p>
<p>Матвей тут же оказывается рядом, обеспокоенно заглядывая в глаза, но Игорь только морщится и отмахивается — он вполне может доиграть несколько минут. Евген было его окликает, но Игорь сжимает зубы и бежит в свою зону.</p>
<p>У них уже нет замен, да и смысла нет. И так понятно, что привет восстановление и лекции о том, что инициатива наказуема. Но как иначе — Игорь не знает. Привык отдавать всего себя на поле.</p>
<p>Наверное, именно поэтому только после заветного свистка он оседает на поле. Матвей оказывается рядом и даже не спрашивая машет рукой, привлекая внимание медиков.</p>
<p>— Не, не, не, — бурчит Игорь и сам, поднявшись, неспеша двигается в сторону раздевалок. Ещё чего не хватало. Не связки, тьфу-тьфу-тьфу.</p>
<p>Мотя догоняет его почти в подтрибунке и всё-таки взволнованно допытывается:</p>
<p>— Ты как?</p>
<p>— Жить буду, — роняет Игорь и улыбается.</p>
<p>— Жить-то ещё бы, — шипит Мотя, — а бегать? Вот блин, то головой своей чугунной всё бьешься, а теперь это, — он, кажется, почти готов вцепиться в Игоря прям здесь, но Дивей первым успевает весомо уложить руку на плечо и взглянуть в перепуганные глаза.</p>
<p>— Да небось просто спазм, че ты, — ляпает Игорь на голубом глазу. Ну, он же идёт? Льдом сейчас обмотается и нормально будет.</p>
<p>— Ну-ну, — Мотя, кажется, до конца не убеждён, но всё же отступает на полшага.</p>
<p>Дальше творится неразбериха, но радостная. Орут, немного колотят по столу и, конечно же, победно фоткаются. Дальше программа «успей максимум всего по минимуму времени». У Игоря этого времени ещё меньше — щупают, сжимают и осматривают очень пристально. В итоге велят ногу не нагружать, побольше лежать и до завтра не тревожить.</p>
<p>В автобусе ему достаётся аж два свободных места.</p>
<p>Обля с Кучаем сидят сзади и наперебой его тормошат. Радость победы, нервное возбуждение после игры и беспокойство за его, Игореву, «отшибленную лапу» — убойная смесь. Благо, из-за Ванька под боком Костя хотя бы обходит стороной тему Моти.</p>
<p>Чего не сказать о самом Матвее. Тот сидит с другой стороны и на пару рядов позади и с завидной периодичностью прожигает Игоря взглядом.</p>
<p>Ощущение очень непривычное. Будто снова первый день сборов, и Игорь не знает, что же его будет ждать, когда закроется дверь номера.</p>
<p>То, что Мотя придёт ночевать к нему, даже не обсуждается и не подвергается сомнению. Вопрос только во времени. Всё-таки у всех радость и отбой может отодвинуться.</p>
<p>В итоге всё оказывается куда предсказуемее: едва они выходят из автобуса — ну, Дивей выползает по стеночке, прихрамывая — как телефон тренькает уведомлением.</p>
<p>
  <em>motya_39<br/>Как будешь в номере, маякни<br/>И без всяких отмазок, понял?<br/>Иначе я к тебе приду в ночных кошмарах</em>
</p>
<p>Игорь усмехается и, подумав, отвечает:</p>
<p>
  <em>diveevigor_78<br/>Кошмар<br/>Буду ждать</em>
</p>
<p>То, что Мотя настроен крайне решительно, чуть-чуть забавляет и греет изнутри.</p>
<p>В итоге он немного тусит с парнями в холле, а потом уползает к себе. Нога ноет, и хочется простого прилечь. Дивей отбивает сообщение для Моти, мол, жду-с, и набирает ванну с водой. Стоять не хочется, а вот чуть-чуть посидеть вполне можно.</p>
<p>Стук в дверь настигает Игоря как раз когда он выключает воду. Мотя умеет подгадать момент — впрочем, Дивей бы всё равно сначала дождался его. Не вылезать же потом из воды, чтобы открыть дверь? Это уже какое-то болото вместо номера получится, ещё по закону подлости кто-нибудь обязательно на луже поскользнётся. Благо, это всё уже с приставкой «бы».</p>
<p>Мотя весь какой-то взъерошенный и немного серый — хотя сам Игорь едва ли выглядит лучше. Отходняки после матча дело такое.</p>
<p>— Игорь, — с порога начинает Матвей, — ну вот что ты за человек? Мне тебя то ли сейчас с голом поздравлять, то ли с лапой твоей травмированной жалеть — всё умудрился успеть.</p>
<p>— Шампунь плюс кондиционер — два в одном, — хохмит Игорь и чувствует, как на лицо наползает глупая улыбка. — Кучай всегда говорит «одно другому не помеха».</p>
<p>— Понятно от кого ты понабрался, — Мотя цокает, но тоже улыбается. — Иди ложись, че ногу нагружаешь.</p>
<p>— Кстати, об этом… — накатывает мимолётная неловкость, и Игорь чешет затылок. — Я тут думал в ванной полежать-отмокнуть, можешь подождать или, там, стул притащить, со мной посидеть?.. — Дивей под конец сбивается на неуверенно-вопросительный тон.</p>
<p>— О! — Мотя явно оживляется от такого предложения. Правда, ехидность никто не отменял. — Розы? Шампанское? Пена?</p>
<p>— Че? — Игорь и вправду не сразу вдупляет, с чего это у Матвея такие мысли.</p>
<p>— Классическая романтика, — выдаёт, подняв палец вверх, но потом милостиво проходит в комнату. Видимо, собрался табуретку искать. — Но согласен, тут с романтикой тяжко.</p>
<p>Игорь мысленно стонет. Слишком свежи воспоминания о Кучаевских подъёбах.</p>
<p>— Да, балин, какая романтика. Тут дай бог, чтоб шампуня на мою голову хватило!</p>
<p>— Мне стоит поинтересоваться, куда ты его весь дел? — хитро прищуривается Мотя, сверкая своей акульей улыбкой.</p>
<p>— Что? — у Матвея вечно какие-то намёки, которых Игорь не выкупает. — Там же маленький флакончик этот отелевский.</p>
<p>— Эхх, — Мотя машет на него рукой, — ты там воду уже налил?</p>
<p>Игорь кивает и всё равно заглядывает в ванную. Ну, вдруг че. Мотя довольно угукает и подталкивает его внутрь.</p>
<p>— Ну, что застыл статуей, — поглаживает по шее. — Давай в заплыв, я подойду.</p>
<p>Игорь в итоге зависает и как-то не сразу решает, как залезть. В трусах или голяком. Потом ржёт и всё-таки стаскивает с себя всё лишнее. Чай уже всё самое интересное Мотя заценил, да и он — Игорь — тоже.</p>
<p>Вода приятно обволакивает тело. Больную ногу он вытягивает, вторую сгибает в колене и устраивает голову на бортик, прикрывая глаза.</p>
<p>— Ты прям Венера Боттичели, только лежишь, а не стоишь, — тишину нарушает голос Моти, протискивающегося в дверь вместе со стулом.</p>
<p>— А?</p>
<p>— Да лан, ты точно видел, ща, — Матвей аккуратно ставит стул в пределах коврика, чтобы не шкрябать ножками о плитку и вытаскивает из кармана шорт телефон, тут же принимаясь что-то ожесточенно печатать.</p>
<p>Игорь терпеливо ждёт, пока Мотя роется в интернете, а потом послушно рассматривает подсунутую ему под нос картину. Расспрашивать, в чём похожесть — смысла нет, так что Игорь кивает и задаёт другой вопрос:</p>
<p>— Ну да, вроде что-то знакомое. А ты откуда это знаешь? Ну, чтоб прям название.</p>
<p>— Да как-то после Барсы полез в Википедию про Саграду Фамилию почитать, а там загулял по ссылкам на полночи, вот и… — Мотя разводит разводит руками.</p>
<p>У Игоря в груди ворочается что-то среднее между умилением и восхищением. Вот Мотя… умник!</p>
<p>Мотя тем временем вертится на стуле, пытаясь умоститься с максимальным комфортом. Но по итогу не придумывает ничего лучше, чем закинуть свои длиннющие ноги поперек ванны. Игорь не упускает возможности и легонько щекочет под коленом. Мотя хехекает.</p>
<p>— Не надо, а то будет авария местного масштаба, — подмигивает Игорю и снова залипает в телефоне.</p>
<p>— Не любишь щекотку? — мирно уточняет Игорь, укладывая руки на бортики.</p>
<p>— Да не то чтобы, тут скорее эффект неожиданности.</p>
<p>— Да-а, я весь такой неожиданный.</p>
<p>Матвей отлипает от телефона и совершенно серьёзно выдает:</p>
<p>— Не то слово: то голова, то нос, то нога.</p>
<p>— Эй, а с носом что не так? — возмущается Игорь.</p>
<p>— Хочешь сказать, не ломал? — щурится Мотя.</p>
<p>— Не ломал, — Игорь на всякий случай даже ощупывает переносицу.</p>
<p>— Ну, умеючи-то недолго, — Матвей бурчит по-прежнему недовольно и убирает ноги с бортика, горбясь на своем стуле.</p>
<p>— Я так-то не стеклянный, — Игорь предпринимает попытку утихомирить чужое возмущение.</p>
<p>— Ага, ты деревянный, хоть кол на голове теши, — Мотя ерошит ему волосы на голове, протянув руку, но в голосе всё ещё слишком большая доля сарказма.</p>
<p>— Ась? — Игорь отвлекается на почесывания, так что не может ответить что-то более содержательное.</p>
<p>— Ничего, аккуратнее надо быть, а ты… — Мотя тяжко вздыхает, окончательно откладывает телефон на раковину и убирает у себя со лба взмокшие от пара волосы.</p>
<p>— А я что, виноват, что ли? — Игорь развёл бы руками, но масштабы ванной не позволяют, так что он просто дёргает здоровой ногой.</p>
<p>— Ща как дам! — Матвей щёлкает по уху, а Игорь даже глаза не открывает, но уточняет. На всякий случай.</p>
<p>— Что дашь?</p>
<p>— По лбу, — как обычно Матвей за словом в карман не лезет, — больно, но аккуратно.</p>
<p>— А как же «сейчас поцелую и всё пройдёт»? — усмехается и всё-таки смотрит на склонившегося над ним Мотю.</p>
<p>— Насколько я знаю, мои поцелуи лекарственными свойствами не обладают, — тот сурово хмурится, но в глазах заметны тёплые искорки.</p>
<p>— А на ком ты проверял? — Игорю тепло, хорошо и вообще приятно ощущать, что за него так переживают. Лишнее, конечно, но прия-ятно.</p>
<p>— На братьях, — не моргнув глазом отвечает Мотя, глядя на Игоря сверху вниз.</p>
<p>— А ты всё равно поцелуй, — можно же чуть-чуть покапризничать. Всё-таки он тоже сегодня герой матча.</p>
<p>— Игорь, вот ты!.. — Мотя не договаривает и замолкает, улыбаясь одними уголками губ.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Бедовый! — Матвей наклоняется, опираясь руками на бортики, и чмокает в макушку, потом в нос, а потом в губы.</p>
<p>Игорь довольно подставляется. Если забыть про ногу, то хорошо со всех сторон. И даже странные мысли не беспокоят, хотя они вообще чаще появляются в отсутствии Моти, чем в присутствии.</p>
<p>— Ты вылезать-то собираешься, водоплавающее? — негромко интересуется Матвей. — Вода стынет.</p>
<p>— Да-а, ещё пару минут, — Игорю слишком комфортно и всё ещё тепло. И нравится ощущать на себе внимание Моти.</p>
<p>Мотя фыркает и поглаживает одной рукой его по шее. Возможно, Игорь бы пролежал так маленькую вечность. Но засыпать в ванной — такое себе. Поэтому он мужественно тянется к затычке и просит дать ему полотенце.</p>
<p>Но вместо того, чтобы отдать в руки, Матвей накидывает полотенце Игорю на голову и растирает уши и шею.</p>
<p>— Эй, — басит Игорь из-под полотенца. — Я ж голову не мыл!</p>
<p>— А собираешься? — полотенце исчезает, а лицо Матвея появляется в поле взгляда.</p>
<p>— Ну, наверное… — тянет Игорь, будучи чуть сбитым с толку. Слишком хитрый у Моти взгляд.</p>
<p>— Дай помогу, — Мотя лыбится во все тридцать два, сверкая энтузиазмом в глазах.</p>
<p>— Я вообще-т ногу травмировал, а не руки, — на всякий случай напоминает Дивей.</p>
<p>— Ну мне хочется, — гундосит Мотя, обозначая свой каприз. Игорь чувствует что-то сродни умилению.</p>
<p>— Ладно.</p>
<p>Матвей сияет и стекает со стула. Внимательно осматривает пространство и быстро цапает шампунь с полочки. Игорю достаётся задание открыть мыльно-рыльную принадлежность, пока Матвей настраивает воду.</p>
<p>— Закрой глаза, — командует и склоняется на Игорем. — Наклони голову!</p>
<p>Игорь молча повинуется и на голову тут же льётся тёплая вода. Матвей аккуратно перебирает волосы и спустя несколько десятков секунд откладывает душ. В ход идёт шампунь.</p>
<p>Игорь не открывает глаза, и сам не замечает, как проваливается в транс. Остаются одни ощущения: руки Матвея, массирующие, поглаживающие, почёсывающие, запах шалфея от шампуня, влажный жаркий воздух ванной. Мотя мурчит что-то себе под нос, какую-то мелодию. И забывается и о ноге, и о матче, и о завтрашнем дне, когда врачи будут решать, что с ним делать. Остаётся только он сам и чуткие пальцы Моти. Моти, который, кажется, увлечён процессом несколько больше, чем того требует само мытьё головы.</p>
<p>Но Игорь не против. Ему хорошо, как давно не было. В этом моменте никакого подтекста, только какое то — именно их — волшебство. Кто волшебник, правда, до конца не ясно, но Игорь думает, что всё-таки Мотя. Не зря же он на Пятёрке был звездочётом?</p>
<p>Но всё рано или поздно подходит к концу, и Матвей наконец с еле слышным вздохом убирает руки от Игоревой головы.</p>
<p>Смывает с рук шампунь, а потом снова берётся за лейку душа.</p>
<p>— Закрой глаза, — предупреждает, видимо, на всякий случай, потому что Игорь и не думал их открывать, прекрасно ориентируясь в происходящем по звукам. Но он всё же послушно кивает и наклоняет голову, чтобы Моте было удобнее.</p>
<p>— Вот и все, — раздается сбоку после того, как прекращаются текущие сверху потоки воды. Игорь открывает глаза и немного щурится. Губы сами собой расплываются в улыбке.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — просто говорит Игорь, а про себя думает, что хотел бы иметь возможность привыкнуть к такому. Смотрит на Мотю и прилипшие-потемневшие пряди на лбу. На кусочек татуировки, торчащей из-под рукава. В груди плещется, будто вода, какая-то щемящая нежность к Моте.</p>
<p>— Тебе футболку жалко? — интересуется Игорь, расслабленно поглядывая снизу вверх.</p>
<p>— Ну так, а что? — в кои-то веки недоуменное выражение застывает на лице у Моти.</p>
<p>— А то сейчас намочим точно, пока я скачусь, пока вылезать буду, — поясняет Игорь.</p>
<p>— Ты на мне виснуть собрался? — всё так же удивлённо уточняет Мотя.</p>
<p>— Ага, — Игорь кивает. — Как влюблённая восьмиклассница.</p>
<p>— Ты же в курсе, что совсем не похож на восьмиклассницу?.. — Мотя явно всё ещё в неком недоумении. Игорь улыбается ещё шире. Ну хоть иногда можно поставить Мотю в тупик.</p>
<p>— Поэтому и намочим. Масштабами не помещусь, так сказать. Стул ещё место занимает.</p>
<p>— Ну намокнет так намокнет, — после паузы жмёт плечами Мотя. — За ночь же высохнет? На сушилку вон бросить.</p>
<p>— Ага, — невнятно соглашается Игорь, стараясь подняться так, чтоб не беспокоить лишний раз ногу. Делов-то осталось: смыть быстро остатки мыльной воды, вылезти, да до кровати доползти.</p>
<p>Игорь чувствует на себе Мотин взгляд, но решает, что стесняться уже поздно, и тянется к душу, включая кран на полную.</p>
<p>— Ай-й! — тут же со смехом вскрикивает Матвей, прикрывая глаза от брызг. — Так ты, оказывается, с напором любишь? Вот оно что!</p>
<p>Игорь отвечает не сразу. Тут лучше сначала ополоснуться, а потом говорить. А то опять как начнут диалог, так тут и заночуют.</p>
<p>— Я вообще напористый и упёртый, — сообщает, выключив воду. — Полотенце дашь?</p>
<p>— Вылези сначала, — качает головой Мотя. Потом спохватывается и шагает ближе, чтобы Игорь смог на него опереться.</p>
<p>— Да я сам могу!</p>
<p>— Да-да, я в курсе, что ты самостоятельный, — бурчит Матвей, когда Игорь вылазит из ванны. — Вот теперь можно и полотенце.</p>
<p>— Нельзя, — сообщает Игорь, присаживаясь на край ванны и притискивая Матвея к себе поближе за талию.</p>
<p>— Ах ты!..</p>
<p>— Я, — довольно подтверждает Игорь.</p>
<p>Мотя, видимо, смиряется с тем, что он окончательно и бесповоротно промок, и укладывает руки Игорю на плечи. Но только секунд на пять. Потом Игорю прилетает ласковый, но ощутимый подзатыльник:</p>
<p>— Замерзнешь! — Матвей выпутывается из рук, сдёргивает с крючка самое большое полотенце и разворачивает его перед Игорем. — Давай-давай.</p>
<p>Дивей хмыкает, но слушается: поднимается, делает полшага вперед, и Мотя обнимает его уже через полотенце.</p>
<p>В итоге они всё-таки выползают из ванны. Игорь чертыхается, пока ищет трусы, а Мотя деловито задёргивает шторы.</p>
<p>— Будильник поставил? — спрашивает Игорь уже с кровати. Мотя шуршит в ванной и развешивает мокрую одежду. Шортам тоже досталось.</p>
<p>— Ага, ложись давай, болезный, сейчас приду, — слышится через стенку, и Игорь послушно заползает под одеяло.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Утро проходит на удивление не спеша. Никто не собирается их особо трогать. Только восстановительная тренировка.</p>
<p>Они валяются, оба листают инстаграм и даже читают пару статеек с Чемпионата. Конечно же целуются и только окончательно проснувшись выползают в сторону столовки. Духовная пища это хорошо, но пожрать — святое.</p>
<p>У Моти — коврик на поле и Жинкин с инструкциями, а у Игоря — пара тестов и никаких лишних нагрузок. Погода, правда, не радует. И боль в мышцах Игоря тоже не радует. Но он молчит и лишний раз не акцентирует на этом внимание: улыбается Матвею, ерошит волосы Кучаю с Ванькой и перекидывается шутками с Евгеном.</p>
<p>Кучай — зараза такая — опять оказывается рядом с Мотей и что-то втирает. Тот щурится и хехекает так искренне, что Игорь залипает и у него вежливо интересуются, всё ли с ним в норме.</p>
<p>В ответ Игорь мычит что-то не очень внятное, и от него отстают. Но ненадолго.</p>
<p>Доктора — Сергеич и Владимирыч — снова щупают его несчастное бедро, а потом тащат в корпус, где Игорь сидит минут двадцать, пока не приходит Безуглов, и вокруг него собирают уже целый консилиум.</p>
<p>Игоря даже слегка накрывает нервяком. Главным образом потому, что конкретику ему так никто и не сказал.</p>
<p>— Игоря бы на МРТ свозить… — задумчиво цокает Сергеич.</p>
<p>— Согласен, — кивает Безуглов. — Лучше перебдеть.</p>
<p>— Да я… — тянет было Игорь, но на него шикают.</p>
<p>— Если что усугубим тебе — нас живьём ваши слопают, — Эдуард добавляет в голос строгости. А Игорь вообще-то спорить не собирался. Ну, почти…</p>
<p>Пока туда, пока сюда — Игоря вертят, таскают и обследуют ещё пару часов, и всё ещё ничего не говорят.</p>
<p>Матвей даже отвечает Игорю на сообщение — тренировка у команды явно успела закончиться. Мотя пишет, что раз Игоря всё волтузят — он выражается именно так — значит травма явно пошла не по самому худшему сценарию, иначе бы они уже всё решили. А тут, видимо, есть варианты, что с ним — Игорем — делать.</p>
<p>Но в итоге Игоря ставят перед фактом: ничего, дескать, серьёзного, но рисковать никто не будет. Лучше пере, чем недо. И в принципе, так-то, Дивей согласен, но в свете последних событий и определённых сдвигов становится пиздецки обидно. Он рассчитывал на полторы недели, а по факту сам себе укоротил встречу.</p>
<p>От этого грустно и немного стыдно. Особенно перед Мотей.</p>
<p>Игорь набирает сообщение с тяжёлым сердцем:</p>
<p>
  <em>diveevigor_78<br/>Все-таки отправляют домой<br/>Поужинаю тут и на базу</em>
</p>
<p>Текст быстро помечается просмотренным, но ответ от Моти так и не приходит. Игорь не перестаёт посматривать на телефон и десять минут спустя, хотя умом и сам понимает: а что, собственно, тут ответить? Но внутри снова поселяется то гадкое беспокойство, что время от времени донимало его в последние дни. Вдруг Матвей не отвечает, потому что просто принял к сведению? Мол, хорошо провели время, но всё, что было на сборах, остаётся на сборах? Игорь так и не сумел разобраться, придаёт ли Мотя какое-то, ну, <em>особенное</em> значение тому, что между ними тут завязалось. Он ведь такой уверенный, свободный… лёгкий. Игорю иногда кажется, что Матвею это всё так же просто и необременяюще, как Игорю было год назад с Костей и Федей.</p>
<p>Тянет написать «прости», но ведь извиняться на деле не за что. Он же не специально!</p>
<p>Внутри закручивается тугая пружина, и на ужин уже не очень хочется. Но Игорь перебарыввет себя. Не маленький уже, да и парням надо сказать. А то он ведь только Моте написал.</p>
<p>В столовой Игорь с порога напарывается на изучающие взгляды примерно от всех. Но не объявлять же в громкоговоритель, что он уезжает со сборов? Игорь предпочитает махнуть рукой в знак приветствия и направиться сразу за подносом.</p>
<p>Пока он выбирает еду — сегодня особенно придирчиво, потому что аппетита особо нет — итогами обследования успевают поинтересоваться Калуга, Круг, Умяр и Глеб.</p>
<p>Даже МихалМихалыч подходит: хлопает по плечу и говорит, что штаб ждёт его к следующему сбору.</p>
<p>А вот Мотя не пытается его подловить, и свои армейские вместе с Евгеном тоже просто сидят за столом, видимо, дожидаясь, когда Дивей усядется к ним.</p>
<p>В итоге всем всё понятно без лишних слов. Ванёк лишь уточняет, насколько всё серьёзно. Игорь булькает чаем и сообщает, что его просто решили поберечь.</p>
<p>— Эх, сначала Чал, теперь ты, — грустно выдаёт Кучай. Ещё и под столом легонько пинает. Правда, не очень понятно, зачем. Наверное, чтобы взбодрился.</p>
<p>— Не дрейфь, потупишь дома чутка, — подхватывает Ваня. — А то бегаешь, бегаешь и всё без продыху.</p>
<p>— Вот кто бы говорил, — буркает Игорь.</p>
<p>Кучай весь ужин кидает на Игоря странные взгляды и периодически дёргает бровью, а Игорь не может справиться с собой и всё ещё поглядывает на телефон.</p>
<p>И либо он думает слишком громко, либо просто ожидание наконец-то вознаграждается, но инстаграм булькает уведомлением:</p>
<p>
  <em>motya_39<br/>Доешь пойдешь в номер — я через две минуты за тобой буду</em>
</p>
<p>Дивей не знает, как он выглядит со стороны, но Костя вздыхает и закатывает глаза, а Евген интересуется, что это там такого Игорю прислали.</p>
<p>Игорь на голубом глазу брякает, что это любовное послание, и с наслаждением смотрит на то, как давится салатом Кучай. Не совсем то, что он изначально планировал ответить. Он вообще не планировал отвечать, но язык сработал быстрее мозга.</p>
<p>В итоге, от греха подальше, Игорь салютует всем, обещает не киснуть, смотреть видосы на ютубе, а матчи по ТВ и покидает столовку.</p>
<p>Спиной он до последнего ощущает тяжёлый взгляд Матвея.</p>
<p>А Костяна надо будет потом всё же поблагодарить: Ванёк под конец засобирался провожать Игоря, а Кучай вовремя включился и отвлёк товарища разговорами. Куча всегда понимал всё лучше всех.</p>
<p>Игорь не закрывает за собой дверь в номер и валится на постель, чувствуя, что весь этот (ещё не закончившийся) день выжал из него все соки. И морально, и физически, и эмоционально. Так хочется заснуть и проснуться огурчиком и бодрячком. И чтобы ещё целая неделя была впереди…</p>
<p>Тело тяжелеет, и появляется чувство, что его засасывает внутрь кровати. Хочется поддаться и провалиться. Но именно в этот момент дверь тихо хлопает и срабатывает замок.</p>
<p>Мотя оказывается рядом быстро и почти бесшумно. Но это «почти» оставляет Игорю возможность хотя бы сесть на кровати и открыть глаза.</p>
<p>Правда, тянет тут же закрыть их обратно: Матвей стоит чуть поодаль с видом побитого щенка, который совершенно не идёт его красивому лицу.</p>
<p>Игорь не знает, что сказать, поэтому смотрит молча, и пауза, виснущая между ними, едва ли не впервые неуютна.</p>
<p>Мотя всё же первым открывает рот:</p>
<p>— Тебе, наверное, помочь, да? С вещами, — и смотрит, трогательно сводя брови к переносице.</p>
<p>Он выглядит максимально потерянным. Игорю это кажется странным и неправильным. Мотя не должен так выглядеть.</p>
<p>А пока Игорь думает и переваривает, Матвей делает несколько шагов к шкафу и это… Это похоже на движения поломанной куклы (да-да, Игорь знает — у него сестра!). Становится страшновато.</p>
<p>— Эй! — окликает Игорь и поднимается с кровати, в пару длинных шагов оказываясь рядом и приобнимая за напряженные плечи.</p>
<p>— Да? — Мотя поворачивает голову вбок, застывая всеми остальными частями тела. И звучит он совершенно не по-Матвеевски беспомощно.</p>
<p>— Моть, ты расстроился, что ли? Из-за меня? — тревожно уточняет Игорь, проверяя мелькнувшую искрой и опалившую всё внутри догадку.</p>
<p>Мотя в его руках окончательно каменеет и, в принципе, слов больше не нужно. Игорь ругает себя последними словами, пока разворачивает Мотю к себе и крепко обнимает. Тот утыкается в плечо и сам складывает руки на пояснице Игоря. Молчит и тяжело дышит. Игорю опять становится пиздецки стыдно за себя и свои дурацкие мысли.</p>
<p>— Моть, — гладит по спине. — Ну… Не конец света же!</p>
<p>— Ну и что, — тянут в ответ грустно и обиженно.</p>
<p>— Не знаю… — убеждать, что всё в порядке — глупо и бесполезно, у Игоря самого кошки на душе скребут.</p>
<p>Матвей громко сопит ещё с минуту, за которую Игорь успевает подумать, что такого Мотю он ещё не видел — да и, наверное, это вообще мало кому позволялось.</p>
<p>А после очередного тяжёлого вздоха Матвей всё же через силу выдавливает, будто перебарывая себя:</p>
<p>— Я… не был готов.</p>
<p>— Да я так-то тоже… — мягко басит Игорь и гладит Матвея по голове. Тот вертит ей и всё-таки смотрит уже на Дивея.</p>
<p>— Ты не понимаешь, — вздыхает. — Я уже столько всего себе надумал, а теперь…</p>
<p>Игорю становится так хорошо, что аж плохо. Мотя думал о нём, о их чём-то общем, совместном. У него были <em>на них</em> планы. А теперь действительно — опять ждать и сидеть по разным городам.</p>
<p>— А теперь, — Игорь особо не думает. — А теперь я тебя в гости зову. Да и сборы следующие ещё будут! И все виды связи мы уже освоили. Прорвёмся, Моть.</p>
<p>— Какие гости, сезон в разгаре, — ехидно сообщает Матвей и пихает Игоря в плечо. Дивей выдыхает: видать, попустило.</p>
<p>— Ну вот как зимний перерыв начнётся, так и приезжай, — уверенно убеждает Игорь. — Место есть, а будет зима хорошая — ещё и погуляем в кайф.</p>
<p>— Забились, — Матвей бурчит снова ему в шею. — За тобой через сколько приедут?</p>
<p>— Не знаю, думаю, часа полтора есть, — жмёт плечами и делает пару шажочков в сторону кровати. Матвей поддаётся, не разжимая рук. Игорь улыбается и информирует о том, что вообще-то, может его задавить. Матвей почти кусает его за нос.</p>
<p>Они опускаются на постель, и Матвей снова льнёт ближе, напрашиваясь на объятья. Игорь с удовольствием подтаскивает его поближе к себе. Вспоминается первый день сборов.</p>
<p>— Теперь-то дашь на себя посмотреть? — интересуется Игорь, чувствуя, как уголки губ непроизвольно поднимаются вверх.</p>
<p>— Хочешь вдоволь насмотреться?</p>
<p>— Ну вдоволь вряд ли выйдет, но попробовать-то можно? — Игорь гладит Матвея по шее, пока тот трётся носом о его плечо.</p>
<p>Теперь на душе немного спокойнее. Ведь все живы, почти все здоровы, и Матвей — вот он тут — под боком. Игорь ведь и правда пытается насмотреться. Потому что дальше опять сплошной технический прогресс и какое-никакое, но искажение образа.</p>
<p>— Ты же помнишь, что теперь все звонки с видео? — подаёт голос Матвей и хитро щурится. Игорь вздыхает.</p>
<p>— А если рядом кто посторонний?</p>
<p>— То ножками топ-топ в сторону, — Матвей включает привычный режим язвы, но тут же портит свой же образ, чмокая Игоря в нос.</p>
<p>Игорь не уверен, что это нормально, так улыбаться и ластиться. Но ему это очень нравится.</p>
<p>— Ты будто моих троллей не знаешь, — хмыкает и сам лезет целоваться. Мотя поддаётся, охотно подставляясь.</p>
<p>— Знаю, — после поцелуя у Моти совершенно неприлично довольная улыбка и яркие губы.</p>
<p>— Ну вот, — Игорь обнимает пальцами подбородок Матвея и гладит подушечкой большого уголок губ.</p>
<p>— Но пока-то у тебя там только Чал будет.</p>
<p>— Зато здесь вся компания.</p>
<p>— Я из номера тебе буду набирать, — улыбка у Матвея вновь уступает место грусти в глазах, но он всё равно выглядит лучше, чем когда только пришёл.</p>
<p>— Набирай, — продолжает поглаживать пухлые губы. — Если сразу не отвечу — сам перезвоню.</p>
<p>— И почему это ты можешь не ответить? — глаза у Матвея опасно сужаются, а Игорь ощущает себя самым счастливым дураком.</p>
<p>— Я чую, мне день под завязку восстановлением забьют, — охотно поясняет.</p>
<p>— А-а, тогда ладно, — Мотя сменяет гнев на милость и крепче сжимает плечи Игоря.</p>
<p>Они валяются в обнимку еще с десяток минут, пока у Игоря не тренькает телефон. Мотя косится на айфон, но молчит. Игорь улыбается и прижимается губами ко лбу.</p>
<p>— Пора собираться? — спрашивает очевидную вещь Мотя.</p>
<p>— Да-а, — со вздохом подтверждает Игорь и вовлекает Матвея в ещё один поцелуй — на этот раз долгий и вдумчивый.</p>
<p>Мотя пару раз прикусывает его губы и вцепляется пальцами в волосы на затылке. Игорь поддаётся напору, наслаждается, стараясь не думать, что в следующий раз возможность целовать Матвея представится дай бог через месяц.</p>
<p>— Давай… Давай я всё же помогу с вещами, — настойчиво предлагает Мотя, отодвинувшись на пару сантиметров и судорожно стараясь восстановить сбитое дыхание.</p>
<p>— Помоги, — Дивей улыбается грустно, но тепло. Сам поднимается и протягивает Моте ладонь, а тот хватается за неё, вырастая рядом.</p>
<p>— Долгие проводы — лишние слёзы, — бурчит себе под нос и тянется к сумке Игоря.</p>
<p>— Ты собрался плакать?</p>
<p>— Не дождёшься!</p>
<p>
  <em>время есть, но оно закончится<br/>не успеешь сосредоточиться<br/>но успеешь понять, что именно<br/>ты не сделал, когда хотел </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>а теперь обрати внимание<br/>у меня для тебя задание<br/>напиши все свои желания</em>
</p>
<p><em>озаглавь их</em><br/>как «список дел»<br/>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Вы могли заметить, что эта глава вышла больше предыдущих (вспомним кхе-кхе баранов кхе-кхе). Дело в том, что это финальный кусок истории, и когда мы на него оглянулись, то подумали, что нет смысла резать текст по живому и оттягивать концовку ещë на месяц. </p>
<p>Не будем говорить, что прощаемся, потому что — спойлер — однажды тут может появиться бонусная глава. Но нам все же хотелось бы подвести итоги. </p>
<p>Ещë одна история. Ещë одни отношения на расстоянии. Ещë одно рабочее прозвище, которое прижилось. Ещë одно «три-четыре главы и всё».</p>
<p>Трогательные, искренние, тупящие, ржущие и живущие своей жизнью мальчишки — мы писали их целый год (выкладывали меньше, ага), и это было классное время. Спасибо, что провели его с нами!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>